Maelstrom's strange life
by Xieren
Summary: After the events of the 4th Shinobi War Naruto finds himself adapting to his new life in the Life is Strange universe. Though if they're ready for Konohagakure's number one unpredictable ninja is another story entirely
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first fanfiction and I've been dying to upload this all day but that could've just been the nerves of actually thinking of uploading my work.  
This will be a Naruto x Life is Strange crossover as you can tell and to be honest I'm not too good at these explanation thingys soooooooooooo**

 **QUEUE INTRO!**

Examples:

Human talking: "Kuruma"

Human thinking: _'Kuruma'_

Demon talking: **"Kuruma"**

Demon thinking: _**'Kuruma'**_

Jutsus: " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

It is hard to remember how it even began, what caused man to become such violent animals, this war has now taken more than just the lives of those lost in battle, it has defeated hope. What began as a madman's pursuit of false peace, has left families in turmoil, fighting for what little freedom they have left, if any at all. Those at home can only hope, but those in the frontlines know, that even if the enemy is defeated, there will be no winner of this war,

all have been lost in this idiotic battle, many fight for their freedom even more run hoping to get away from all this because they know, even if they defeat the enemy before them no one is going to come out a winner in this war, the stakes were too high, the price they have paid so far just to hold back the enemy they've faced has been too much some more than others but the pain and loss is till very much there for all combatants. Even now as their only two hopes battle it out, now with this: Monster, Demon, Goddess, in all respect Towering God of an enemy, the fear is still very much present and right now this is where the story begins with the end of a war and the loss of a Sun in many people's lives, that'll leave their future days just that much darker.

As Naruto and Sasuke Clash against Kaguya with everything they had, Kaguya, with barely any wasted movements, gripped both Naruto and Sasuke's next oncoming attack and hurled them at breakneck speed into the side of a mountain. As Naruto attempted to recover from such an attack, clumsily pulling himself from inside the mountain face he was embedded in, he looked upon his enemy in despair, beginning to comprehend Kaguya's true potential, and that despite being bestowed the blessings from Old Man sage, any attack would be all but futile.

"DAMMIT!" he cursed clenching his fist as hard as possible, glaring at his knuckles turning pale from the pressure, releasing a sigh, he sends a grim downwards look towards the ground realising what he has to do "Sasuke!"

Turing to his partner, Sasuke saw the Grim look plastered on Naruto's face and even in the midst of battle, he couldn't help but think how that look just does not suit his friend.

"what is it Dobe?" he asks in his usual monotone voice, "So I was thinking that there's only one way to end this fight and save the elemental nations" Naruto comments holding the final Uchiha's gaze with a sad smile.

Getting a bit impatient, he hurries his blonde friend along "Are you gonna tell me Dobe or just look all doom and gloom all of a sudden?"

Feeling his irritation flare he reins himself in before continuing "Well Teme I was thinking that if you get me enough time I can call upon the Shinigami to aid us with the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** "

Realising that the blonde Dobe in front of him was being serious Sasuke Narrows his eyes at his friend, " You must have really hit your head you bloody dobe, you can't be serious?!"

Giving an awkward laugh and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "We have to end this now Sasuke before more lives are lost and well, I am the only person who has the most chances of surviving the sealing of Kaguya/Juubi"

Grabbing Naruto by the collar "You really are a dope, aren't you the one who was always running around the village screaming about being Hokage one day?!" letting out a short Snarl

"My dreams haven't changed Sasuke and nor will they in death, but there won't be a village let alone anything left if we don't stop her now, besides now you're here and you can look after the village for me so please Sasuke let me do this and Promise me you'll look after the village even if you have to become Hokage and tell Granny Tsunade, I won't be there to make sure she keeps up with her duties, so she better not slack off..also let her know she was the closest thing I had to a mother and i'm sorry I won't be the one she passes the title of Hokage down to" finishing with a smile that clearly shows how saddened he really is but also how determined he was.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said before shoving the blonde Dobe away from him "please Sasuke" "Just hurry up I'll buy you as much time as possible" He said, disappearing in an Amaterasu Shunshin.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto whispered at the flaming trail he left

 ** __** ** _After the sealing_**

Naruto felt nothing but Pain, unbearable Pain that he wouldn't wish on anyone... Well maybe that freaky Snake Sannin.

For everyone else able to see what was happening to their hero, left them speechless.

First, Naruto's sun kissed hair grew to about the same length of his late Sensei's while his bangs turned up representing horns in a gravity defying way, then all colors seemed to bleed from his hair, leaving it a beautiful white colour, but what happened next was probably the most terrifying thing most have seen.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** A pain curdling scream left the former blonde's mouth as his cerulean blue eyes started to lose colour and soon his pupil faded out of existence, but what was next to come shocked everyone, perfect circle after circle slid from seemingly behind his eye until four perfectly placed rings positioned themselves and 3 Tomoe seemed to form on each ring which ominously spun as his cries got softer until he eventually passed out from shock and pain.

Then the Shinigami unsheathed his shortened blade and sliced the air next to himself and Naruto, where a tear remained in the sky, as he tossed Naruto into the black hole before it snapped shut and disappeared. Turning to face all the alliance Shinobi **"The Price has been paid. "** he said as he himself withdrew into green flames and vanished mysteriously.

 **Above Arcadia bay 2011**

Howling, that's all Naruto could disconcern at the moment, but not some animal like howl, but like he was hit with a **'Great Breakthrough jutsu'**. As his eyes started to flutter open he soon realised where exactly that howling was coming from, as he peered up into weirdly enough the night sky, which confused him greatly because the last thing he remembered was sealing the Juubi within himself and then...that's when the pain just erupted from his body and he blacked out. Storing those thoughts till he SAFELY reached the ground, he positioned himself so he was now facing the quickly on common ground and not wanting to add more to his long list of problems he had to quickly think of a way to slow his descent. "shit shit shit shit!"

"how do I stop?! Think, think think think Dattebayo" _**'Shinra Tensei'**_ "Wha, kuruma is that you?" _**'Not now kit hurry up and use that jutsu'**_ "alright, alright" positioning his hand so he now had it outstretched towards the ground, which after breaking the cloud cover he could see a town and a lighthouse looking over the ocean from a cliff side near where he was destined to fall, he channelled Chakra towards the outstretched hand and with a booming voice he called "Shinra Tensei!" after a few seconds passed and nothing he began to freak out "Aaahh, you stupid fox it doesn't work and now we are gonna end up drowning!" 'Your eyes kit channel chakra to your eyes' figuring it was his best hope he repeated the action and with amazement, where there was nothing before, now from his palm an invisible force collided into the ocean just as he reach cliff night and not looking a gifted horse in the mouth he used the invisible force to propel himself towards the cliff side and land safely on solid ground.

*pant* "I can't" *Pant* "believe" *Pant* that worked 'ttebayo" Our blonde protagonist chocked out propping himself up on his elbows.

"Kuruma do you know where we are in the elemental nations?" he finally asked after catching his breath.

 _ **'No Kit I don't but I am sure of one thing'**_ The mighty Biju stated cryptically

"Which is?"

'I am sorry Naruto but we aren't in the Elemental Nations anymore' He finished somewhat saddened about not being in his world anymore as well.

"what do you mean we aren't in the Elemental Nations anymore, what about the war and everyone else?!" he screamed somewhat angry laced with utter confusion at his partner.

'Calm down kit you stopped the war and from what I saw before this whole mess, everyone was safe, but about that Kit the Sealing had some other unforeseen effects on us... you might wanna check yourself out' If possible the Fox sounded a bit Sheepish.

Pulling out a Kunai and placing it in front of his face the outcome was almost immediate "Whaaaaaa, Kuruma whoa.. wha... what... I have some mutated Rinnegan and Sharingan"

scrambling to his feet as fast as possible he catches a patch of white from the corner of his eye and immediately grabs it and with a tight pull to bring to his eye level which ends with a painful "owwwwwwwww that hurts 'dattebay!" 'Pfft Baka' was all the Fox could say regarding his container right now

Rubbing the top of his head and while fighting back animated tears he soon feels two horn like bangs sprouting from his hair, "what the hell Dattebayo?!, **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Once the smoke created from the Jutsu vanished Naruto's Jaw hit the ground as he was viewing himself in all it's transformed glory. Starting with his hair, so much hair... was now almost as long as Pervy Sage's and seemed to hold a Godly like shine in its pure white strands with his bangs imitating horns.

Still not entirely over the shock of having some Rinnegan, Sharingan Crossbreed, Naruto decided he wasn't gonna touch that can of worms until after. The next thing he Noticed was that he still had his whisker birthmarks if only a little thicker also for whatever reason he seems somewhat taller possibly standing at a height of 6'2" instead of his usual 5'11" which definitely made him feel better about this situation seeing as he wasn't one of the shortest in the Konoha 11 anymore.

Next which was a little shocking, but manageable considering his other changes would be his outfit which was still his regular outfit with a mesh T-shirt covered by his Orange and black jacket and his baggy ninja pants, but that was just it, gone was the orange to his dismay, replaced by white with several Magatama circling his neck with an identical Necklace hanging around his neck hidden from view by said clothing.

 _ **'Kit before you go freaking out I think-'**_ Was what Kuruma was trying to say before Naruto interrupted him.

"I am okay, but I think you should save the speech for later... I think I am about to pass out" With that Naruto's face abruptly kissed mother nature barely missing a bench he missed in all his confusion.

 _ **'Well, might as well take a nap'**_ Was the bored response of the great entity Residing in Naruto's "gut"

 **Next Day: Afternoon (2011)**

"ugh shitty Black-Hell and it's shitty people! I don't know why the hell I even stick around I should just get the hell outta dodge.. *Sigh*"

The venting came from a very disgruntled female, teen, The teen stood at 5'9" maybe 17 with Strawberry Blonde hair, but visible shades of blue could be seen mixed among her bangs, her face was very angular for her age giving her a very beautiful appearance which was complimented by her light sky blue eyes and full lips. Her figure wasn't toned per say, but there wasn't any excess baby fat anywhere on her body. She was clad in a long sleeve black top where the sleeves seemed excessively long, extending to where it covered her knuckles. **(AN: Think Violet from The Incredibles)**

Her jeans that she chose to wear on this particular day had definitely seen better days, there were noticeable tears on her thighs that just seemed to be caused by timely wear and tear.

To pull all this together, she had chosen some black combat boots which had also seen its fair share, but not to an extent that would warrant new shoes given they were notorious for their durability.

Continuing her hike up this path to Arcadia bay's very own Lighthouse, she just couldn't shake the frustration and anger of the day she had. 'Ugh, first Step-Douche keeps hounding me every chance he gets both at home and school since he got that job as head security guard and damn Rachel blowing me off for her silver spoon asshats from the Vortex Club' she thought to herself as she reaches the top of the hill where the lighthouse stands in all its rustic glory with a few larger rocks and it's equally rusted little shack, bearing some obvious signs of graffiti.

None of that mattered to the blonde teen at the moment all that she cared about was getting off her feet after a long day and just relaxing, so with that in mind, she marches over to the lone bench staring out over the cliff's edge, approaching the bench, she chucks her bag aiming to rest on the bench, but that was not to be as the bag just over shoots it and expecting to hear that solid *Thump* of bag meeting hard ground she was surprised when what came instead was a very audible "Oomph"

Now slowly approaching the park bench, she comes into view of the object her bag had hit and surprised just wasn't quite the word she'd use, but sadly said teen couldn't think of any other fitting description right now. Laying there in front of the bench was a teen guy around her age, she'd guessed, since said guy was passed out back to her, With the whitest hair, she had ever seen in her life and length to match, even for most girls she knew, this guy's hair definitely reached his tail bone spiking out in many different directions. **(AN: style more like Madara's but Jiraiya's length)**

"Definitely dyed" She muttered out to herself before she approach the sleeping teen and proceeded to kick him lightly to try get some kind reaction out of the unconscious figure, but the only response was a light grunt from the white haired sleeping beauty. Not feeling in the mood to have some, weirdo ruin her "chill time, " she proceeds to kick him again this time with a tad more force.

"Stop it Sakura, Dattebayo, five more minutes" Was what she was rewarded with this time.

"Who the hell is Sakura? HEY! idiot wake up! you can't just sleep out here like this and anyways this is my space you need to scram". she said kinda forcefully and with success as he started to grumble and with great resistance rise, still facing away from her.

"Geez Sakura come on Granny Tsunade won't care if I am a little late" finally turning to face her she got to finally see the rest of this mysterious figure, instead of just the back of his head and since the teen in front of her was still waking up, he had yet to stop stretching which caused audibly pops, which she guesses was because of the whole sleeping outside on the ground but she didn't take notice of that or just didn't care. When she finally took in all of his features a small blush had spread across her cheeks, he was definitely taller than her standing at at least 6'2" or 6'3" with an Adonis kind of body that she could Hella admire, which she could clearly see even through his clothes which were kinda strange seeing as they looked like a matching jumpsuit with a White and black color scheme and these strange comma patterns running over the jacket and baggy black with white accent pants, the jacket being unzipped showing the weird mesh undershirt he was wearing that seemed to be pulled up a bit revealing a HELLA toned body that most guys she knew would kill for.

His face was HELLA gorgeous, it being well sculptured and lean without a trace of baby fat on him and these weird whisker? like markings on them that only added a wilder charm to his looks..

"Hella hot" her voice slipped out betraying her and that caused the teen in front of her to stop mid yawn guessing that he didn't recognise the voice in front of him and when he finally opened his eyes, she gasped at the weird design of them, they were a pale shade of purple with Multiple circles filling his whole eye around his pupil and again 3 of those comma markings lining the first 4 circles. Needless to say she was left speechless.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Geez Sakura come on, Granny Tsunade won't care if I am a little late" Naruto managed to grumble out to his mysterious alarm clock. 'Damn and I was having such an amazing dream about Ramen as well'

Stretching to rid himself of his morning stiffness which for some reason he felt quite a bit like he had slept on the floor last night _'oh well doesn't matter lets see what Granny wants'_ _ **'Kit don't you remember yesterday, last night? we-'**_ before Kurama could continue the voice that filled Naruto's ears definitely wasn't Sakura's nor anyone else he knew from Konoha so immediately he tensed his body prepared for anything and snapped his eyes open.

He was right, it definitely wasn't Sakura given the Girl in front of him had strawberry blonde hair and what seemed to be Blue? and she looked nothing like her, but seeing as she definitely did not pose as a threat he relaxed a little.. seeing as she wasn't holding herself as a Shinobi nor Samurai and the chakra he felt and could see from her was non existent... _'Wait, see chakra?'_ was his given thought then everything came back to him like a hit from Granny Tsunade, the war how he won, the sealing and most of all the transformation he undertook.

Now remembering just what kind of position he was in he re-focused on the girl in front of him with a new purpose, answers that's all he cared about right now and damm.

"Hey excuse me, can you tell me where I am, what year this is and if you've heard of Konoha Dattebayo?!" he grabbed her shoulders in a show of speed which greatly surprised his new found company.

"Hey, whoa easy there pal how much did you have to drink?!" She replied, pushing away the panicking guy in front of her, until she wasn't in his vice grip 'damn though, I didn't even see him move'

Naruto at least had the decency to act sheepish about his sudden outburst and immediately taking a few paces back, he calms himself down and continues with a tad more restraint.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I got a bit carried away there ha-ha... um do you mind answering those questions it would mean a lot right now."

"Suuuuuuure" she replied a bit shocked, but apart from that fine. " You're in Arcadia bay right now the year is 2011 early September and as for Kona-what's it? I've never heard of it sorry, now are you gonna tell me what's going on and why for the love of god did I find your sorry ass passed out up here?"

 _'Damn Kuruma you're right, we aren't in the elemental nations *Tsk* I wonder if there is a way back.'_ was the thoughts running through the Shinobi's head right now. _**'Like I said Kit but for the going home part I don't think that's at all possible, the Shinigami wanted us here for a reason and I am sure when we are adjusted he will make his appearance and attention known. For now I think we should learn as much as we can about the new world we find ourselves in.'**_

 _'The Shinigami? I wonder what exactly he has planned for us. I guess there's not really much we can do about that though, seeing as we are stranded here and he's nowhere in sight. *Sigh* Troublesome'_ Was the very Nara like thought running through Naruto's head right now.

' _ **When we get the chance I suggest you making a couple hundred "Shadow Clones" and sending them out to the nearest library and dispel them so we can learn about this world as fast as possible and probably think about acquiring some currency since I don't think the currency you have in that horrid toad wallet would work around these parts'**_ Was the very cunning plan thought up but Kuruma since well Naruto definitely wasn't gonna come up with it.

 _'Hey, you leave Gama-can out of this you hear?! or I'll come in there and kick your ass again Stupid Fox'_ was the defensive response from our loveable ninja.

 ** _' Shut up kit and hurry up and reply to the stranger in front of us, I'm taking a nap don't bother me unless something important happens'_** finished Kuruma with a growl before he cut the mental link and fell into a nice slumber.

' _Oh yeah, I almost forgot!_ ' "Sorry can you repeat that ah... sorry again, but I didn't get your name" he laughed out albeit a tad awkwardly.

Rolling her eyes at the dudes obvious space out just hoping he doesn't get even hella weirder, even though now she's visibly nervous under those strange eye's gaze, now that his attention is back on her. " Price, Chloe Price but it's Hella rude bud to ask someone else's name before giving yours, Sheesh, didn't your mom teach you that along with not falling asleep in strange places?" The now named Chloe commented with a frown.

Flinching at the mention of his mother, Naruto stuttered out his response "S-s-sorry Price-San, my name's Uzumaki Naruto."

Not missing the hurt look that flashed across his face Chloe was quick to apologise ONLY because she knew that look quite well, seeing as she sees that look every time she looks into a mirror. " Sorry "Uzumekey" if I said something I shouldn't have *Sigh* today is just a hella bad day for me"

Waving his hands frantically at the now serious teen in front of him he felt a tad guilty for making things turn out this way. " No,no,no,no,no,no Price-San it's fine really I promi- pft hahahahaha" doubling over in his sudden fit of laughter Naruto was unable to continue his sentence any further.

A faint red, dusted Chloe's cheeks, whether from embarrassment as this guy she's never met, right now was making fun of her, or the fact that his laugh at this moment was absolutely soothing to her. Weirdly enough she could honestly listen to him laugh all day with how deep and smooth his voice was in general. Although the embarrassment and rage won out at this point.

"Oi! Are you making fun of me right now huh?! I have no problem with kicking your ass off this cliff ass hole and what's with this "Price-san" crap just call me Chloe" she yelled directing all her anger towards this long haired weirdo in front of her.

Trying with all his might to get his sudden fit of laughter under wraps he picks himself up of the ground and takes a few dozen deep breaths. "No it's nothing like that promise! Just the way you said my name, was just a little surprising is all, Pft, it's "U-Zu-Ma-Ki" not "Uzumekey"" Chloe-Chan"

Right now Chloe could feel all her rage leaving her body as she suddenly substituted it for embarrassment for jumping to conclusions. "Y-y-yeah well it's not my fault your name is hella weird, I mean who in the hell names their kid 'Uzu-what's it' any how?"

Realising the cultural difference Naruto immediately sets out of fixing that while still struggling to hold his laughter in, at the sight of the blonde's flushed and obviously embarrassed face. "Pfttt. I see, where I am from we put our clan names first when introducing ourselves, Naruto is my given name."

"O-Oh, well Naruto is still hella weird but it's pronounceable at least. Heh, sorry for losing my cool again. Boy this is one hell of a bad first impression isn't it?" she asks rather sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Well it's definitely something but I've had weirder first impressions, trust me, this is normal by far. Heck one of my closest friends tried to kill me!" Naruto stated quite dramatically

Not taking the comment too seriously Chloe decided to just roll with it thinking it was just his idea of making her feel less awkward about the whole situation, which to his credit did just that. " Hahah, well I hope for your sake you kicked his ass, so he doesn't try that again"

Breaking out into his trademark "foxy grin" that most people from Konoha have dubbed it, that seemed to be quite infectious, as he could see Chloe sporting her own smaller smile, Naruto replied exactly like you think he would "You betcha! He didn't stand a chance against THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He exclaimed quite proudly puffing out his chest and gracefully presenting her the Victory sign.

"Hahaha, dude you're such a dork." Was the only response Chloe could give before breaking out into her own fit of soft laughter.

If Naruto was forced to admit what he was thinking at this moment, it would definitely be along the lines of how much he enjoyed hearing this laughter freely escape her lips. Not knowing what to do, he let his own laughter free and joined her and if Anyone were to be walking past the lighthouse's trail at this moment, then they'd surely hear the sound of unshackled laughter from two teenagers fill the afternoon sky.

Slowly but surely their laughter died down, each wiping away a stray tear from their own respective eye, Naruto being the first to get himself under control decides to ask the question that's been gnawing at the back of his head since the moment he laid eyes on Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, you wouldn't happen to know of a place around here where a guy can get something to eat would ya?" Naruto's stomach choosing this moment to voice it's own protest for food with a loud growl.

Hearing that monster of a growl coming from the rather weird yet funny individual in front of her almost had her cracking up again, tho she managed to control herself, barely. "Sure dude I know just the place and to commemorate this hella awesome although weird encounter this'll be my treat." Although she didn't bother to mention that this particular place just so happened to have her very own mother working there, which means this'll be her treat but he didn't need to know that and she was sure her mother would voice her displeasure about it as well and most likely bombard her with all sorts of questions.

Naruto being the kinda guy he was, wasn't just going to accept this right off the bat, I mean, sure he wouldn't hesitate if Iruka-Sensei offered or even Kakashi, but that's different, he just met Chloe and wasn't going to give off the impression he was some kind moocher like his late Sensei was.

"No, that's alright Chloe, you don't have to go out of your way to treat me besides, weren't you up here for something anyways?".

Seeing his reluctance to accept, she thought she'd give it one more push. "It's hella cool dude, I was just getting hungry myself and I could go for some hella delicious noms right about now"

It was like flicking a switch for Naruto, hearing that definite "okay" from Chloe got Naruto drooling almost instantly and the next thing the teen girl knew, Naruto had her wrapped in a tight embrace yelling all type's of compliments and "thank yous"

Now Chloe wasn't a stranger to physical contact, Rachel for one can be hella clingy when she wants to be but for some reason this was different, this brought a red tint to her cheeks and a slightly faster heart rate.

"H-h-hey, dork put me down, geez it's not that big of a deal" Chloe stutters out.

"Oh, sorry, no one is usually this kind when they interact with me back where I'm from." Naruto Awkwardly states through equally awkward laughter as he puts Chloe down.

"Yeah, well they sound like total ass-hats. Sure, I'm not the easiest person to get to know, but even I ain't a hella bitch straight off the bat unless warranted" She states in a matter of fact tone.

Reaching up and rubbing the back of his head Naruto couldn't help the smile that seemed to make its way onto his face. "I can see that Chloe-Chan. Still, thank you"

"Geez, enough of the manners, we're buds now, aren't we" She states quite frankly causing a smile of her own to appear and increasing Naruto's, getting an affirmative nod from the boy in front of her she continues. " Oh, by the way, maybe we should take out those contact lenses you've got, it can't be safe to fall asleep with them on and besides they're hella creepy" She finished with a very visibly shiver run up her spine.

Naruto remembers that he's in a completely different dimension which doesn't hold chakra and for that matter bloodline, realised just how intimidating these might be for everyone. "Oh, sorry, I'll take them out, go on ahead, I'll catch up" Giving her a warm smile to reassure her, she begins to walk back down the path she came from after grabbing her pack.

"alright, alright, just don't keep me waiting or I'll leave your ass and you can find your own damn food!" She calls out over her shoulder without turning back to face Naruto.

Seeing her figure disappear down the path Naruto retreats back into his Mindscape hoping kuruma will have an idea to deal with his Rinne-sharingan. Once in his Mindscape he immediately runs to the main chamber where the cage once stood, now an open plain with plenty of room for his partner.

Entering the plain his reaction was almost instantaneous, the once blood red Nine Tailed Fox had gone under some of his own changes from the sealing as well, Naruto guessed, lying before him on his paws was a Pitch black Ten Tailed- that thought was crushed when the entity in front of him started to rise and two deep black rabbit ears flopped down beside the creature's jaw and before Naruto could stop himself, he screamed with all his might, dramatically pointing at the large beast in front of him.

"YOU'RE A DAMN RABBIT!" *CRASH* The next thing Naruto knew his world was spinning as a very large first made contact with his body and he was sent hurdling through the walls separating the plain with the path he came from with a booming voice resonating through his whole Mindscape.. **"WHO IS A DAMN RABBIT?! YOU HUMAN BASTARD"**

Now Kurama wasn't easily surprised, but when a blazing white ethereal spectre like skeletal fist came flying towards him from the direction he sent his annoying brat of a partner flying, well that without a doubt did it for him. "What the hell" Was all he could get out before the fist made contact with the 100 meter tall, now black Ten Tailed Fox.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DATTEBAYO!" Came the enraged shout from the origin point of the spectre like fist. Seen standing there clearly annoyed and enraged, if his long hair standing tall in a ten tailed like fashion whipping the air around him meant anything, which also sent shivers down the fox's spine due to triggering Kuruma to remember a certain Red Hot Habanero Uzumaki, was Naruto showing signs of clearly being sent through several walls by a newly minted Juubi.

Righting himself back up and sitting in the lotus position with his deep black tails encircling himself, kuruma had the decency to rub the impact spot of the Susanoo's fist. **"There's no way in the Shinigami's gut, will I allow anyone to compare the great Kyuubi to a rabbit, you hear that Naruto?"** Kurama stated, with every word dripping with intent to kill, to show Naruto exactly how serious he was at this moment.

Walking towards his, at the moment, pain in the ass of a partner Naruto was dusting leftover debris from his intimate contact with multiple walls, out of his long hair and now ruined clothes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you stupid FOX" he added extra emphasis on the fox with equal amount of sarcasm, before continuing. " Although you might want to do something with the RABBIT ears dangling from your head, then you bastard fox." he finished just as he was standing in front of the fox's first tail.

 **"You don't need to tell me, I know, I felt the changes almost immediately during the sealing and I don't particularly want to talk about it. Now, was there a reason you came here, or did you just feel like getting sent through a couple of walls?"** Kuruma asking clearly annoyed

"OH RIGHT! Quick Kuruma, is there any way we can deactivate these" Naruto made sure to point directly at his eyes, so there wasn't any chance of a misunderstanding.

 **"hmm, Father always had those eye's activated and from our experience with Nagato and from what that idiot pervert of a sensei you had also confirmed nagato couldn't deactivate them either. Seeing as you didn't obtain these in a normal circumstance have you tried cutting off the chakra flow towards your eyes?"** Kuruma seemed to be talking to himself until he suggested cutting the flow of chakra.

"Of course not, how would I think of that?! I've never had a Doujutsu before, but good idea i'll try that right now." Closing his eyes Naruto feels the flow of chakra flowing towards his eyes and immediately he shut it off. Slowly opening his eye, he sees Kuruma smiling down on him.

 **"Seems I was right, might want to see for yourself kit."**

Gone was the ripple like pattern, receding back into the pupil, followed by the deep purple revealing the white sclera, but instead of Naruto's Mesmerizing blue like he was expecting, a deep and equally hypnotising Mauveine purple iris was left there-.

"Dammit Kami, well, it's something at least and I can just pass this off as a family trait" Naruto said to himself, sounding a bit defeated.

 **"Well, if that is all get out, I need a long nap after this annoying little encounter"** Laying down the giant being shut Naruto out of the Mindscape plain.

Feeling himself return, Naruto runs over towards the path Chloe disappeared down and smiles, seeing she's almost reached the bottom, thanking Kami that the time in his Mindscape moves a lot slower then out here. "Hey Chloe wait up for me!" Naruto calls down as he jogs towards the teen.

"No you catch up!" was her response spinning around to face the descending teen while continuing to walk backwards.

Giving a quick chuckle the ninja indeed picks up the pace and within seconds he's walking beside Chloe, interlocking his fingers and putting his hands behind his head he basks in the comfortable silence the two teens find themselves in.

Chloe being the one to break the silence as she continues leading the teen to the parking lot at the end of the trail.

"So Naruto, mind explaining why you were hella past out at the cliff's edge, rough night?"

Turning his head to face his companion, Naruto gains a thoughtful expression. "Well you can most definitely say that, haha, I feel like I've been fighting a losing battle for a while now and well I guess all the stress caught up to me"

Also turning her head to meet the taller teen's eye's realising now that those weird "contact lenses" were gone he had a hella beautiful pair of purple eye's which were also very unique but decided to pry for more information about that later, right now just wasn't the time given the current mood of the situation. "I know what you mean, ever since my father died and my best friend left me it just feels like the world is out to get me, ya know?

Naruto without warning stopped, which in turn caused Chloe to as well, turning back to her new friend. "Hey Nar-" The next few words died in her throat as she had turned around to see Naruto quickly wipe away a lone tear escape from his eye. Rushing up to the taller teen instantly worried she had "fucked up" as she likes to put it, in some way. "Dude, what's wrong?!"

Still looking at the ground, Naruto manages a hollow smile. "No, Nothing, just remembering something I'd rather not is all"

"I'm sorry if talking about my shitty life brought up some harsh memories for you, I'll try to avoid talking about it" the reaction she got from Naruto shocked her to the core, the moment she finished that sentence, he had wrapped her into a tight embrace, tho this wasn't just a simple hug she received from her mother or Rachel, to try giving her some hug she was receiving right now was one filled with so much emotion she herself couldn't stop the tears from escaping. For the next minute the two remained like that, with Chloe burying her face in his chest and Naruto with his face buried on the top of her head.

After the connection broke Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders, getting her to look him straight in his eyes. "Chloe, You don't have to walk around on eggs with me, If you're sad, talk to me about it, don't go bottling it up, that doesn't work believe me, if you're angry, yell at me until your throat is sore and your anger is dead and gone and if you ever just need someone there for you, I can be that someone" Holding her gaze just a few moments longer watching the emotions flash across her face Naruto's face settled into a wide grin.

"that's what friends do for each other am I right?!" He asks, standing tall and smiling down on her.

Looking down towards the ground with a rather intimidating glare that could give old Sasuke-Teme a run for his money, she replied in a disconnected tone.

"Most of the people in my life usually end up dying or abandoning me so I wouldn't know"

Seeing this Naruto frowned, before crouching down in front of her so he could meet her gaze. "I've been where you are Chloe, I also know we haven't known each other long enough to spill our guts to one another, but there's one thing I do know, you haven't had a friend like me and I ain't going anywhere and that's a Promise and I never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way!" Once again that big goofy, infectious smile made its presence known.

For some reason beyond herself, Chloe felt she could believe those words, if everything else was falling down around her, she knew she could depend on this: Weird, goofy, hyperactive guy crouching in front of her. Before she knew it, that same goofy smile was on her face as well, accompanied by a few stray tears, but these tears were missing the gut wrenching feeling of hopelessness, that overwhelming sadness squeezing your heart daring it to just break, instead right now she felt content.

While still smiling, she truly focused on his mesmerizing eyes and gave a sigh of content and defeat. "Ugh 'Ninja way?' let's just go get some hella noms you huge dork, I hate all this mushy crap anyways." She gave a huff and turned on her heels.

Standing up Naruto could tell her words weren't filled with any negativity so he settled with a more subtle smile and followed after her letting out his own little sigh. "Hai, hai." and with that, the two disappeared down the rest of the trail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hi! Thank you for taking the time out to read my very first fanfiction ever! please drop by and leave a comment or follow if you feel I'm worthy enough~ all comments and criticism is welcome if you don't wanna comment PM me what you think! thank you! Till next time peeps**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN:) So I am hella sorry about the delay... there was some hitches along the road but we got there and here it is  
and I am hella sorry if this chapter feels rushed I wanted to get it out here before Thursday because of the ME:Andromeda release.  
I am a huge fan like the biggest you'll ever meet haha... and I know I'll barely be an active part of society when i get my hands on it. Tho I will try update hella fast because well I enjoy writing this even if I ain't the greatest at it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be sure to review and stuff it helps. ideas for oncoming chapters are hella welcome as well.**

 **QUEUE INTRO!**

 **Outside of the Two Whales Diner**

"Tada and all that shit, welcome to the best place to eat in this backwater town, unless you're interested in a mini road trip out of town for your noms" Chloe commented rather sarcastically with a very bored expression.

"Ha-ha, well if I ever do decide to make that trip, I'd rather walk, then get back in that death trap, " he teased, draping an arm around the smaller teen's shoulders.

Giving the taller of the two a rather rough elbow to the ribs, forcing a "Ooof" from Naruto. "Yeah, well It's not like I want to chauffeur your dorky ass around anyways" She off handedly comments, shrugging off Naruto's arm to show she means business, well at least to make him think she did.

Deciding to play along, Naruto crouches down, emitting a dense depressing aura, drawing circles on the ground, pouting and not so secretly throwing glances at Chloe. "Aweee, my only friend here is being mean to me, oh what am I to do?" Naruto rhetorically asks, crying anime tears rather intensely.

Seeing this and instantly feeling a tinge of guilt again, Chloe, quite bashful pats the top of the now depressed teen's head, while sheepishly scratching the edge of her lip looking anywhere but Naruto's direction. "Y-Y-Yeah, well, maybe once and awhile it won't be totally unbearable to hang out with you, driving around or not."

"Yay. Chloe-chan loves me again!" Naruto's attitude doing a complete 180° as he shoots back up to towering over Chloe, grinning down at her, only for that grin to grow to a full blown smile realising Chloe hasn't stopped patting his head and has seemed to be engrossed in said activity.

"ahem, are you enjoying yourself, Dattebayo?" He asks playfully.

"Wha, what? Oh! sorry, haha... got lost a bit there, although I've been meaning to ask, are those like tattoos or something? because I can't decide if you're just full blown hella weird or you lost a really, really, really, big bet right now." She questions, while reaching for the whisker like markings on his face.

"No, they're birthmarks actua-" *Puuuuuuurrrrrrrr* before he could finish his sentence, a deep rumble emitted from Naruto's throat as he freezes stock still, staring down at chloe as she stares up at him, her mouth wordlessly opening and closing trying to form any kind of sentence.

" **HOLY SHIT! YOU JUST** -" Not being able to finish her sentence as a hand clamped it's way over her mouth muffling any further words.

"Chloe nothing happened alright?! You didn't hear anything!" Naruto stated rather forcefully with the most horrified expression plastered on his face, with visible sweat pouring down his face, slowly removing his hand.

" **NO WAY DUDE YOU** -" *Clamp*

"I am serious, not a word about this to anyone."

 **"PURR -"** *Clamp*

"I swear! Chloe, I'll do anything just don't mention this to anyone alright"

Seeming to have calmed down, if only slightly, Naruto decided to try is luck at removing his hand again.

Not hearing Chloe continue with shouting at the top of her lungs about her discovery allowed Naruto to relax just a bit.

" 'Anything' did you say? from now on you have to do anything I ask, no: Ifs, ands or buts, got it matey?" stating in a rather pirate fashion.

With a defeated expression Naruto gave a half assed two finger salute to the smallest teen in front of him. "Hai, hai captain"

"Good, also I get to touch your whiskers whenever I want to." She ended her demands, Turning around and walking towards the door of the diner Chloe picked out for them.

"Alrig- HEY! no that wasn't part of the deal, Chloe are you listening? I'm serious, no means no!" Letting out a huge sigh while slumping his shoulders, since he could tell his new friend didn't quite care what he was saying at this moment.

"Well at least things wont be so lonely now! lets go get some grub ne Kuruma?"

"..." getting no response from his partner, Naruto summed it up to him napping again.

With that he ascended up the stairs to the front door, as he pushed it open receiving a gentle *Jingle* for said action, he was able to catch the end part of the conversation Chloe was having with an older woman behind the counter.

"-Wasn't expecting you and Rachel to drop by and visit little old me" The waitress behind the counter finished as Naruto approached.

" I have other friends besides Rachel mother" Rolling her eyes towards her mother's assumption. "Oh, speak of the devil, Joyce this is my new friend Naruto! Weird name right?!" Chloe said quite enthusiastically with a beaming smile.

"Chloe dear, I'm sure Na-ru-to? here doesn't appreciate that" the now named Joyce reprimanded with a little uneasiness towards his name which he didn't mind one bit.

"Na, Naruto and I, here are hella cool, right!" Chloe said, eyeing up at Naruto with that same smile.

Sighing a bit with a smile on his face, Naruto returned the smile towards Chloe causing a tad pink to dust her cheeks. "Right, " he confirmed "Chloe has been quite kind towards me if a little forceful or sarcastic at times, but in an endearing way, " he chuckled seeing as Chloe's smile turned into a small pout hearing that.

Turning towards Joyce to properly introduce himself, he flashes his most foxy/charming smile. "Hi, like Chloe said I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto states thrusting his thumb towards his chest.

Joyce was a very beautiful woman despite age, which Naruto guessed was around 41, give or take a few years, but he wasn't going to voice that just in case she was anything like Granny Tsunade. She was tall, standing about on par with him, if anything a few inches shorter she had a tad lighter shade of blonde than her daughter's, tied up in a bun, most likely a part of the work attire. Her eye's unlike her daughter's, was a sky blue rather than the deep blue Chloe possessed, accompanied by some hoop earrings on both of her ears. The outfit she seemed to wear from what Naruto could see was a dark blue shirt with an orange name tag, from what he was able to see before the counter obstructed his view was a white apron with more than a few smudges from who knows what, showing just how used it seemed to be, seeing as they weren't the freshest of stains.

"It's lovely to meet another of Chloe's friends, I was starting to think Rachel was the only person she bothered to befriend these days." Earning a strained "muuuuuuuuuuum" from said daughter. "I'm Joyce darlinG, Chloe's mother, don't let my good for nothing daughter get you into trouble now alright, she has quite the knack for that" She introduces herself in a warm and playful manner.

Wrapping an arm around Chloe's Shoulder and pulling her closer to him where she was now up against his chest, much to her embarrassment/pleasure, Naruto gave Joyce his best impersonation of Gai's and Rock Lee's famous "Nice guy pose" everyone in Konoha dubbed it, raising his free hand forming the familiar thumbs up always seen in the green spandex duo's "Nice guy pose"and his widest foxy grin.

"I can't promise we won't get up to trouble, but I can guarantee with me she won't get caught, that's a promise of a lifetime from Konoha's number one prankster!" Shaking her head with an amused smile and a subtle "Oh boy" Joyce looked at the duo in front of her, now seeing her daughter trying to scold her new friend for what she could discern was from the sudden close proximity, although her attempts were to no avail as Naruto just smiled down at her with his hands behind his head laughing.

'I haven't seen Chloe this open with someone since before my dear William's death and Max's sudden departure, which happened in such a short span of one another.' She thought to herself, even after meeting Rachel and Chloe becoming a little more of herself, which Joyce was very thankful for at the time because she felt her baby girl was slipping too far out of her reach, right now was the happiest she'd ever seen Chloe and it really brought a tear to this mother's eye.

Just as the tear was about to escape, Joyce quickly wiped it away before the pair in front of her saw, she then went about grabbing their attention. "Alright, you two love birds, why don't you go take a seat and figure out what you two want, I'll be right there" In an instant the two's reaction was something Joyce took a lot of pleasure in bringing about.

"W-w-we just met, geez, it's so not like that/ N-n-n-no, we're just friends Dattebayo!" the two said simultaneously, looking at each other when they realised what just happened, it started off as the two staring at each other before quickly broke out into both of them sharing a fit of laughter, living up the dinner with their antics.

"Geez, alright mummmmmm just for that, after some hella noms, Naruto and I are going to go raise some hell" Chloe stated after she regained her composure dragging a still laughing Naruto down the isle to the second last booth near the Jukebox which seemed to be inactive.

After collapsing into the booth Chloe was the first one to break the silence between the two.

"So my hella weird little friend, I know, like squat about you, so why don't you enlighten me" Chloe said propping her feet up on the table

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumak-" "I know that dork" Chloe interrupts

"Haha, I guess you're right, um; I like ramen, my friends, granny Tsunade, training, gardening, meditation, my dislikes are; people who judge others for things out of their control, the three minutes it takes to make ramen, rapists, egotistical clansmen with pinkeye and snakes.

Chloe after hearing that took a minute to think about everything she learnt about Naruto before giving her response.

"Hmm, you didn't mention where you're from"

"Ah, well I doubt you've heard of it, it's called Konoha"

"You're right, haha, I haven't heard of it before"

"Wouldn't expect you to, it's a long ways away from here" Naruto says with a sad reminiscing look on his face.

Catching on to the tone and longing look flashing through Naruto's expression, Chloe straightens up and props her head in her hands while leaning forward

"Why're you here then? It kinda sounds like you really don't wanna be here, and trust me, I know that feeling so don't try to lie to me about it," she winks with a little laugh trying to subtly lighten the mood.

Letting out a little forced laugh, Naruto looks her in the eyes with a very hurt expression "Truth is I wasn't very liked where I came from" sitting back, arching his head up, looking towards the ceiling. "For most of my life everyone hated me, some who were particularly hateful would attack me, around six I was thrown out of the orphanage and I lived on the streets, running away from mobs who would chase me every chance they got..."

Taking a long deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes letting out a long sigh. "The worst nights were my birthdays, it involved most of the village in what they liked to call their 'Fox hunt' it died down somewhat when I was 7, when the old man Hokage found me and gave me an apartment. Most kids my age were told to avoid me and taught to hate me, because of that I didn't have any on-"

Not being able to help asking let out a meek "why"

Still being able to hear the girl in front of him clearly, he craned his neck down so he was staring Chloe in the eyes. "The day of my birth there was a huge calamity, everyone lost so much, I lost both my parents because they protected me, but everyone thought I was cursed in a way and I was the reason they lost their homes, loved ones etc."

Slamming her fist on the table getting the attention of everyone at the dinner. "No! That's hella stupid, all those people are assholes and deserve anything they get coming to them! No kid deserves that."

Standing up with a small smile, Naruto heads around to Chloe's side and to her surprise wrapped her up in a fierce hug, meant to comfort her but also so she couldn't see the tear escape from his deep purple eyes.

"Naruto-" was all she said before the white haired boy holding her pulled away before she could even return the hug, mostly because of the shock from receiving the hug in the first place.

"Thank you Chloe, I am fine tho. Soon I found more people other than Old man Hokage who cared about me dearly: Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Jiraiya my godfather, my godmother Tsunade, her student Shizune-Nee-chan, Hinata-chan..." As he said her name Naruto flinched, remembering her confession as she saved him from Pein and not having time to tell her how he felt before the war or coming here.. Also, old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame-Nee-chan, they fed me when I couldn't and honestly, they're probably the reason why I love ramen so much, which I am thankful for, because it's the food of the gods! Later down the track I also learnt, my mother loved ramen and well, I am glad at least I have something in common with her.

Finishing his little story, Naruto smiled quite fondly while finding interest, in his hands resting in his lap, for no real reason.

"If you have all those people then why are you even here" Chloe stated, from what Naruto could detect it was in a more saddened and the envious kind of tone.

"Well, I lost some of those dear to me and as for the rest I had to leave to keep them safe"

"I don't get it, what could've happened to have caused you to leave everyone you loved?!" she countered in a rather annoyed tone.

"It's not something I can just explain to you Chloe, like I said earlier, we've only just met and there are some things I'd like to keep secret, for now that is, just like you've got secrets you don't wanna tell me right away."

Huffing in defeat and some what anger Chloe settled for turning away and crossing her arms under her bust, angrily muttering about "stupid secrets and idiot, white haired pretty boys"

Laughing at the childish teen in front of him, Naruto affectionately ruffles the top of her head.

Feeling the annoying action Chloe turns around ready to chew him out only for her anger and words to die down instantly as she sees the warm, beautiful smile on his face, causing her to tilt her head down slightly with a smile of her own, letting out a small chorus of laughter.

This was the scene, Joyce found quite funny and heartwarming as she approached the two teens.

After standing there for a few seconds without being noticed Joyce cleared her throat to get the two teen's attention. Chloe and Naruto turning to face the origin of the noise, Chloe with a rather annoyed face and Naruto with the biggest grin he could muster while his hand continued to ruffle Chloe's head much to her displeasure if the killer glare he was receiving from her was anything to go by.

"So you two, enjoying yourselves?" receiving a nod in the affirmative from both teens which surprised her since one of them had quite the intense glare on their face.

"Well, I brought food, Naruto I hope you like burgers and fries because that's what Chloe ordered you before you walked in, they're her favourites as you can see" nodding her head in Chloe's direction as she plate in front of Naruto. He turned to see Chloe wolfing down a handful of chips at a time, almost reminding him of how he was towards ramen.

Hearing Laughing towards her right Chloe looked up from her sacrific- meal to see Naruto grinning at her while her mother had her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, and the only thing she could do was smile in return which caused the Naruto and Joyce to laugh even harder seeing as Chloe still had quite the amount of chips left in her mouth and hand.

Once Joyce had gained control over her laughter she turned to Naruto. "So my dear daughter here, was hinting at you being new to these parts, what brought you and your pare-" She would have continued her question if a coughing fit coming from said daughter.

Banging on her chest trying to alleviate some of the blockage Chloe still manages to wheeze out. "Mum, Naruto doesn't wanna talk about that" She tries hinting to her mother, that just wasn't a very happy subject.

Naruto picking up on what his new friend was trying to do for him smiled while placing a hand on Chloe's back helping to try help her with her coughing fit while flashing her a small smile. "It's quite alright Chloe, I don't mind at all." Turning towards joyce with the same small smile. "What Chloe was trying to hint out is that I am a orphan" hearing that Joyce flinched as if she had been slapped but before she could apologise Naruto continued waving her off. "No reason to apologise, I am fine and I've come to terms with that part of my life, as for why I am here, well it was a bit of an accident I ended up here but I'm thinking it might not be so bad"

Hearing that Joyce felt slightly relieved she didn't offend the newcomer for her lack of tact. "If you don't mind me asking where do you plan on staying?"

"Well I was thinking of-" the words died in Naruto's throat as he realized just what kind of situation he was in. "OH MY KAMI! Sorry I gotta run." Scoffing his burger down faster than Chloe or Joyce could comprehend and grabbing a handful of fries Naruto made for the door, leaving the to women shocked at what they'd just seen.

'W-w-w-what just happened and what was all that about" was all Chloe could say with her mother just blankly shaking her head before she turned around pushing the images of the carnage she just witnessed as she went back to work.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Running down a common alley way Naruto than used 'Shunshin' to travel back to the dense forest surrounding the lighthouse. As Naruto arrives he enters **'Sage mode'** to enhance his sensory abilities, sending out a pulse of chakra to try detect anyone around.

After a few seconds pass and Naruto is positive no one is around he puts his fingers into a very familiar cross sign for his favourite Jutsu, **'Shadow Clone Jutsu'** and the next moment

two hundred Clones Fazed into a the forest clearing occupying both the forest floor and tree lines. "Alright boys!" Naruto calls out gaining the attention of all the clones. "You know the situation we're in, now I want 100 of you to gather as much information as possible however you can. the main priority of this task is: History, Money exchange and value, geography, mainly of the surrounding countries and states and living items we may need seeing as this Earth's technology is a lot more advanced than our own. When you have this information down I want you to create another clone before dispelling so they can keep researching other topics."

"Roger boss." Was all he got before said clones sped off faster than the normal human eye could see. Facing the rest of his small army her barked out his orders. "I want the rest of you to search for an appropriate place to live, close to the residential if possible. When you have found- AHHHHHHHH" was all that came out when all of a sudden Naruto clutched his head in reflex when a stinging pain shot through his eyes and brain. looking towards the sky Naruto's Rinne-Sharingan flared to life spinning menacingly.

After what felt like hours for the young shinobi, which turned out to only be several minutes he reigned in his breathing and proceeded to stand up, from supposedly falling down at some point, not that he'd know since the pain was just too unbearable. Staring at his clones who weren't faring better, he noticed a wet feeling on his face. As he raised his hand and touched his left cheek he noticed blood, which he soon realised was originating from his eye but what surprised him most was the sudden burst of knowledge, not like the clone feedback, this was more intense. When he sifted through said knowledge he quickly realised it was an immense amount of jutsu's and abilities.

 _ **'Hmm, it seems this hybrid of both the Rinnegan and Sharingan acts like a hive mind connecting to previous owners of either the Rinnegan or Sharingan, interesting, I wonder if this is usual for people who possess these eyes. Although seeing as the Uchiha never showed any signs of this ability I can only assume it's from the Rinnegan and seeing as you can count those that have these eyes on one hand they wouldn't really have this is just another side effect from the origin of these eyes.'**_

Thinking about everything Kuruma had just deduced Naruto delved into this well of Knowledge to see if there could be anything of use for his current situation. Eyes shooting open indicating that something has indeed peaked his interest, so after Naruto wipes the blood from his face he resumes barking orders.

"Alright boys, because of what just happened, when you find a suitable area I want you to remodel it to suit what I stated and then I want half of you to mold Earth affinity while the other half uses Water, that should allow us to use **'Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu.'** Blend it in with the surrounding houses and use some Earth style manipulation to create a path towards the roads to better blend in. Most importantly! Surround the area with silencing seals so no one gets suspicious, I also want a handful of you to remain after the rest dispel so when the information team collects everything you can use the **'Creation of all things'** to take care of everything we need for the interior."

"Roger boss!" The clones gave a two fingered salute before disappearing to their task.

After everything was sorted Naruto looked down towards himself seeing his attire 'Maybe I should change to something a little less noticeable. With his Rinne-Sharingan still active, Naruto's body was enveloped into a bright light.

After a moment or two the light died down and Naruto was now clad in: Black combat boots, with baggy black Harem pants, and a orange and black flannel he had seen on the way to the diner with Chloe.

'There that's some what better. Now time to check what I still have from my world.' After saying that, Naruto rolls up his sleeve to see a Seal placed on his shoulder, Sending some chakra through the seal matrix a cloud of smoke appears in front of Naruto.

'Okay let's see: I've got some emergency stash of ramen, sealed away into this scroll, I've got my Haori I received after my sage training, along with Dad's Hokage Haori, extra Kunai, shuriken, and a couple windmill shuriken, not that I think I'll be needing this tho.. lastly some scrolls on Medical Ninjutsu from Tsunade and Shizune and a bundle of jutsus from Pervy Sage... As well as every book he's ever published along with ones he didn't get a chance to' Naruto mentally sighed before his partner put his 2 cents in.

 _ **'kit hold on a second, that could be very useful'**_ 'what his pervy books?!' Naruto yelled at the 10 tailed fox. _**'Shut up and listen baka, Jiraiya may have been a 'super pervert' as he liked to announce himself but his books were very very popular and who knows maybe just maybe they will be on this plain as well, which means you won't have to worry about a source of income.'**_

Pulling out his hair from the obvious sense his friend was making, much to Naruto's displeasure he caught on to what the fox was getting at and had to agree. 'Arrrrgh, alright dammit I get it, when the clones dispel with the maps of the area I'll head to a more populated area and look for a publishing company to-' before Naruto could finish a wave of information hit him. 'Kuruma it looks like we are heading to Seattle'

 _ **'Whatever, just don't wake me unless it's important otherwise you'll regret it'**_ was Kurama's bored reply before going back to his slumber.

'Whatever you say Teme-Fox' Naruto huffed as a reply before getting his bearings and leaping towards Seattle intent on getting these books published.

'Well here comes Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo!" With a swirl of leaves the woods fell into a eerie silence, once again void of any life besides the animal inhabiting it.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **(AN:) Well guys sorry again for the long wait, my computer decided to be a jackass and die on me before I had a chance to save one night and poof all my motivation gone along with my work, although I am sure Horizon Zero Dawn didn't help and Now Mass Effect, wowsers. I will work on the third chapter tho hella promise! but if you're a big Mass effect fan like me you'll understand and maybe come game with me and or drop me ideas for this fanfic!**

 **Important note:** By the by I got a hella amazing share by one Erickisthewriter and I'd like to thank him so much for that and if any of you haven't already seen it check out his work s/12198327/1/The-fox-the-butterfly-the-doe

 **QUEUE OUTRO!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey**_ **guys I just wanted to apologize for the super long hiatus! I had my brother's wedding and after that it's just me taking time out to catch up to all my friends and family but now that I have gotten most of that out of the way I hope to be posting more chapters.**

 **I would also love to thank all of you for being amazing readers and putting up with me, all the positive feedback and just seeing all the people enjoy my first fan-fiction really puts a smile on my face.**

 **Another thing is, I am looking for a beta reader to help me out, so if anyone is interested with that I would love your help with this and to hear all your ideas, that goes for everyone if you have any ideas please comment or direct message me then.**

 **QUE INTRO!**

 _ **Time Skip**_

It's been 8 days since Naruto has entered this new world and Six since he has been in Seattle, while here Naruto has been getting regular updates from his little skeleton crew of Shadow Clones he still has hanging around Arcadia getting more information and last touches on his home there. One particular clone he had surveying the area in a more civilian way had bumped into Chloe and from the updates his clone was sending him she had spent almost all week spending as much time as possible with him badgering his clone for as much information about him as possible and showing him every inch of Arcadia bay after finding out how new he really was to "This backwater town" as she put it and to Naruto's surprise he started looking forward to the burst of new memories of his time with Chloe and decided on actually spending time with her instead of sending a clone to, not that she knew that of course.

Naruto's hunt for a publisher was a huge success, the publisher for a rather new company called Spirals publishing, was quite persistent on Naruto partnering up with her, so much so that she didn't bother wiping the blood that had sprayed from her nose when she had gotten to a particular section in the book he had handed to her. For once in his life Naruto had to thank Kami for the creation of perverts, otherwise he'd have a harder time securing a steady income in this new world. So after handing his new benefactor Jane Shepard, the first 3 arks of pervy Sage's Icha Icha novels or would be better known as "Make out" series the first being: Make-Out Paradise, Make-Out Violence, Make-Out Tactics.

Naruto requested as part of his sign up negotiations besides the first three checks for all three books paid in cash which she didn't really question after he explained the remote place he came from and his age, she even told him she would take care of those documents and bank accounts as long as he kept dishing out these books, thankfully for him. He also asked her to publish Naruto's favorite book he ever received from Pervy sage, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" which she had no problem accepting as she read through it equally enjoying said book but on a more emotional level instead of primal as one would expect from the "fine literature" Jiraiya was more commonly known for.

Right now we find our favorite knuckle headed shinobi perched on a building's edge contemplating rather hard on the outcome of an event he found himself in, as he was heading back towards Arcadia, and the main reason he's been in Seattle for as long as he has.

 _ **Flashback 3 days ago:**_

Naruto had finished mapping out Seattle and to his delight he had stumbled upon a ramen bar, thank Kami above. To the horror of customers and amusement to the ramen chef, Naruto had spent most of the evening downing as much ramen as he can, which was no small amount mind you but thankfully it didn't much effect his funds, sadly the ramen stand had to close at some point so here we find Naruto Roof hopping across Seattle intending to find a store that sells ramen cups before heading back to Arcadia.

While free-falling A horrible feeling washes over Naruto and he stops upon the next roof, taking a few seconds to realize the feeling was ill intent, Naruto slows his breathing to pinpoint where this feeling is coming from and within a few seconds he blurs from sight heading towards where the ill intent is coming from. Appearing above a non specific street Naruto scans the area, his eye's falling upon a very terrified girl who looks to be just around his age if not younger and from what the minimal light allowed him to see, who could make out she had Chestnut brown hair cut to fall just under her jaw line, framing her angular face littered with dozens of freckles and a shade of blue reminding the shinobi of his own. Although that was all he could see before the teen's figure was obscured from view by two taller men, which turned out to be a couple of very persistent older teenage boys who Naruto deduced were teenagers seeing the insignia on the back of some varsity school football jackets which he had learnt from his clones scouring every source of information they could find. Seeing the rather violent way the two teenagers were harassing the poor smaller girl Naruto shunshin'd closer to his targets without any of them realizing.

"P-p-p-please leave me alone I said I wasn't interested alright" stuttered out the target of the older teens lust, who was on the verge of tears.

"Psh, that's just because you don't know how fun we are, just come with us now, any girl from our school would kill to be in your shoes right now, seeing as we are the stars of the football team." Barked out the teen to her left who, now that Naruto can clearly see was a brute-ish looking guy with a very noticeable scar along the bridge of his nose which looked to be quite fresh if the bandage was anything to go by which Naruto chalked it up to happening during a game or practice.

The other teen flanking the girl had seemed to lose his patience with the situation and grabbed at her wrist successfully hurting the girl and forcing her against him. "Just shut up and come with us if you don't, we'll just end up telling everyone you did and making your life hell, this way we can all have some good fun out of it."

That broke it for Naruto, hearing the yelp of pain escaping the teen girl's mouth broke something in the silver-haired shinobi. "Hey, you two losers I am pretty sure she doesn't want anything to do with you, I suggest you let her go now or I can break a couple of your bones and ask you to leave her alone then."

Hearing the sudden voice all three heads whipped around to face our protagonist with two of the teenagers faces twisting into a visage of anger and annoyance while one had a slightly more hopeful glint to it but the fear was still there in her eyes and Naruto didn't like that look one bit.

"Who the hell are you, this little bitches boyfriend? I suggest you get out of here before we kick your ass you long-haired loser" the teen holding the Chestnut haired girl's wrist growled out while stepping a bit forward still tightly holding her wrist.

Naruto sizing up the two boys forms, seeing no threat between the two of them he turned his sights towards the terrified girl, his hardened glare softening when their eyes met seeing just how scared she was and confirming his assumptions upon now being able to fully view the teen, seeing that she indeed was around his age and noticing how her lithe figure was shaking from her situation which an untrained person would miss due to her attire which consisted of an old grey jumper hanging from her form which seemed to be unzipped displaying a plain white shirt with a quote reading "Hi. (How It all started)" if the situation was different Naruto might have chuckled but right now he decided to hold off on that. Also wearing a pair of blue jeans which hugged her form Nicely with Converse sneakers as her choice of footwear. Naruto was also able to make out a messenger bag hanging from her side.

"It's going to be alright, I won't let them do anything to you." He said in a rather calming tone causing the girl to give him a rather confident nod with a grateful smile spreading across her face.

their contact was cut short as the other brute-ish figure stepped in front of her glaring at the taller teen who decided to 'cock-block' him as put it. "Yeah and who's going to stop us? If you can't count loser there's two of us and only one of you."

Returning the glare with one of his own with a bit of killer intent which to Naruto's amusement cause both teens to freeze momentarily Naruto threw back a retort of his own. " I am impressed you could even count that high, I should've given you more credit"

Naruto got the desired effect as the brute-ish teen lunged at a painfully slow pace for Naruto who could obviously seen the teen's move before they were even made as said teen Telegraphed his wild hay-maker towards Naruto's face trying to get the first blow in and hoping to end it in one punch. Though to his and everyone's surprise Naruto smoothly bent his head to the side causing the fist to sail by missing it's target causing the jock to stumble forward and before everyone's eye's Naruto appeared mere inches away from the teen. In equally blinding speed Naruto's fist buried itself into his opponent's stomach forcing a good amount of saliva out of his mouth and to the two spectator's shock lifting the Jock off his feet, removing his fist from the boys stomach he watched the teen crumble to the ground holding the spot where Naruto's fist made contact.

Watching his friend drop from a single blow had surprised him greatly but quickly breaking out his sudden shock he quickly released the girl who was all but forgotten during this break out, reaching for his back revealing a concealed knife, the remaining jock soon charges at Naruto brandishing the knife for both Naruto and the brunette girl who now had her hands covering her mouth in shock that her rescuer was about to be hurt even worse because of her.

Naruto to his credit looked a little amused at the boy's actions, though that amusement quickly vanished. 'if that's how he wants to play this than so be it' Naruto thought to himself and again in a burst of speed Naruto was upon the knife wielding teen, in a smooth motion Naruto grab the offending wrist of the hand holding the knife and in one single twist broken said wrist but before the teen had a chance to scream, the air from his lungs was all but gone as Naruto had buried is right knee into the boy's chest. Throwing the teen in his grasp towards his partner Naruto approaches them, slowly like a hunter stalking his prey, the sounds of his boots resonating within their eyes signaling his approach, the two fallen boys against their better judgment looked towards the direction of the sound assaulting their ears and sending chilling waves up their spines, only to pale in fear as their eyes connected to their attackers, much to their horror as it seemed all the light in the street seemed to be drawn into those...Ringed eyes and all that was left were those eyes staring down in disgust and judgment promising nothing but pain.

Following the voice screaming in their heads to escape far away from the person looming over them the two jocks struggled to their feet and hobbled away as fast as their bruised and broken bodies could carry them.

Naruto glaring at their retreating backs heard rustling from behind him, so slightly turning and glaring in that direction in time for a sounds of a shutter going off, he soon realized that sound to be a camera which found its way into the girl's hand who was now frozen by his glare, seeing the sound to be of no threat and realizing exactly who it was coming from he cut the chakra flowing to his eyes and replaced the glare with a more reassuring and warm look to help ease the frightened girl, reaching where she was still standing stock still Naruto noticed the little square that had ejected from the camera, so he picked it up and as he viewed what he soon realized was a 'instant picture' he saw what was captured on it, it was his silhouette facing away from the camera with his head slightly turned with his Rinne-sharingan flaring, glowing even in all their glory staring directly at the camera lens with those jocks limping away in the background.

"Wow is this what I look like when I'm fighting? I look awesome, haha, here you go"Naruto said while handing the picture back to the still frozen teen.

breaking out of her frozen stupor the teen girl gingerly plucked the photo from her savior's hands and immediately finding her feet rather interesting. "T-t-thank you for what you did for me" She squeaked out while still not meeting the taller boy's eyes.

"I just did what anyone in my place would have done and I couldn't just let a cute girl like yourself be hurt or worse because a couple of horndogs couldn't keep it in their pants" Naruto reassured, placing his hand on the shorter girls head who at the sudden contact looked up into Naruto's eyes and seeing the gentle smile upon his face.

"N-n-no really thank you." She stated a little more firmly while again taking interest in anything but the silver-haired boy in front of her.

"Alright, you're welcome. Well I gotta go hunt down some ramen and leave this place" Naruto offhandedly stated while sending her a last wave and heading down the street.

"Hey um I didn't get your name- Wait!" She called out as she finally looked up noticing the boy was quite a distance away from her, so throwing her camera and picture back into her messenger bag she took off to catch up with the teen.

Naruto clearly hearing the shout turned to see the smaller teen running towards him at quite the pace. "Did I forget something?" placing his palm up to his temple trying to jog his memory.

finally catching up to him which took a little longer than it should have been. "Y-y-y-our n-name"she huffs out trying to catch her breath.

Chuckling at the sight of the girl in front of him Naruto decided to have a little fun. "No I don't think so, I remember exactly what my name is."He smiles brightly at her before turning away from her again and beginning to walk away once more.

"N-no please tell me your name" She whispers out. Looking up at the mysterious boy

"What was that?"He asks leaning down and cupping his ear.

Taking a deep breath she tries one last try with all her courage. "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NAME!" She shouts not knowing just how close to his ear she was.

Going rigid from the assault on his ear, he chuckles while rubbing the offended ear. "Wow, you've got some lungs on you, haha. My names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki but I was always told it's rude to ask someone their name before giving your own" He smiles at the girl showing he wasn't upset at all.

Smiling up at him she answers more relaxed than what she was a few minutes ago. "Max, Max Caulfield and I was just hoping to get the name of the person who saved me and I was kinda hoping to ask which school you go to, I would've seen you before if you went to mine but then again you could just be a new student."She goes on getting lost in her own thoughts

"I don't go to school, I don't even live in this area, I am here for personal reasons you could say. I was actually heading back to Arcadia bay, maybe you've heard of it? I am new to this worl- country, I've only been here for about a week and am still settling in."

unnoticeable flinching from the mention of Arcadia Max decided to push through that subject. "Oh than you're probably going to be attending Blackwell Academy right?"

Giving a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe, after I settle in it could very well happen, why so curious?"

"W-well I am aiming to get into Blackwell with a photography Scholarships and possibly moving back to Arcadia Bay." She nervously stammers out not really knowing why she felt a little relieved at the prospects of him attending that school and going back **there.** She thought putting emphasis on the last part while internally wincing.

"Photography Scholarship aye? Well if you keep taking photos like the one I saw I am sure you'll get that scholarship. Who knows we might be in the same school and if not Arcadia Bay isn't that big I am sure we'll see each other again. Anyways Max, I've got to go stock up on some instant ramen before I head back to Arcadia, not that there is any rush I guess, my place isn't quite ready."

"Well if that's the case can you maybe meet me at a place not too far from here called Bang Bang Café, it's not too far from here you just go-"

Raising a hand up to stop the photographer. "I know where it is, I passed it earlier today."

Nodding her head. "O-Okay, that makes it easier, Saturday please meet me there, I mean you don't have to but just in case you're still here and decide to show up I'll be there at 10 o'clock." With that Max was off in the opposite direction most likely towards her home but just to be sure Naruto made a clone to make sure she gets home alright.

Running a hand through his hard Naruto could do nothing but sigh. "How did I get myself into this kind of situation." Naruto said to no one in particular.

 _ **'Because you have the biggest hero complex I have ever seen and you just love helping everyone you meet'**_ Replied his tenant sarcastically.

Disappearing to the top of the tallest building near him to continue looking for a place to buy instant ramen. 'Where the hell have you been ya stupid fox?!'

'Napping but all your _**whining woke me up now shut up kit I am trying to get some sleep'**_ Kuruma commented before closing his eyelids once more.

"Bastard fox" Naruto muttered before cutting their mental connection and going back to searching Seattle for some instant ramen.

 _ **Present time**_

 _ **'It's time kit, are you going down there or not?'**_ Asked Kuruma feeling quite annoyed his jinchūriki for the past hour has been contemplating whether or not to meet up with the human girl he saved last night and being linked to the silver-haired shinobi meant everything Naruto thought of was heard whether Kuruma wanted to hear it or not and right now, Naruto's constant thoughts on why he shouldn't and should was cutting into the Ten tail's Nap.

"Huh, what was that Kuruma?' Naruto asked, oblivious of the question and mutterings of one annoyed Fox.

 _ **'Ugh, just hurry the hell up and get down there, you're going to anyways and all you're doing is just annoying me and making that poor human wait.'**_ Kuruma Stated, because on both accounts he was correct, Naruto was indeed annoying him that's without a doubt and for the past hour since that girl had showed up early she has been diligently waiting outside the coffee shop writing very vigorously into a black book which he assumed was a diary and what she was writing about was something useless, the Fox was sure since he didn't have a high opinions on humans who weren't Naruto.

Sighing Naruto shook his head before crossing the building's roof to the alleyway out of view from civilians. 'Alright Jeez, don't get your tails in a twist you bastard fox.' He finished before stepping off the ledge of the tall building he perched himself upon, before manipulating a small Fuuton Jutsu to slow his descent to a more comfortable landing.

Stepping out of the alleyway and breaking into a slow jog towards his destination, Naruto spotted Max looking up and around at anyone who seemed to pass her by obviously waiting with some excitement for him. Deciding to get her attention and put her out of her misery Naruto gave a quick shout of the girl's name and instantly her head spun around and she waved him over.

"You came?" Max more asked than stated as Naruto seated himself across from her, quite surprised since for the past three days she has been worried he wouldn't show or she had made the thing up in her head, seeing as the situation seemed like something out of a comic book but when she doubted her sanity she always reminded herself by the picture she took and that would always raise more questions than reassure her, as every time she would stare at the picture it seemed even more unbelievable, especially due to the eyes her savior wielded in the photo, the strange, frightening, overwhelming presence they gave off were nothing like the calm, gentle, welcoming gaze his eyes held at the moment bu-

"Hello, is there something on my face?" Came the voice of the person who was sitting across from her who she had stared at for the past few seconds. Quickly bringing up the menu placed in front of her to hide her embarrassment she quickly changed the subject.

"N-no. So what do you feel like ordering, Coffee sounds good and if you're hungry they have some pretty amazing pastries, one of the reasons this is my favorite place to come to relax."She rushed out almost blindsiding the boy in front of her.

"Yuck, Coffee is way too bitter for my taste, I'll probably just order a hot chocolate for now, though what I really wanted to know is why you asked me here, not that I didn't want to come or anything, I don't mind, just curious really." Naruto asked quite bluntly.

"Well if I am being honest, I am curious, also I couldn't just leave it like that I kinda just wanted to better know the person who saved my life." Max answered without missing a beat.

Smiling at her honest answer Naruto decided to go along with this, not that he was going to spill everything to this person he just met, maybe a long time ago but after the war Naruto simply just grew up. "Well there's not much to tell really, I saw someone who needed help and I helped them simple. It's exactly like I had told you on that night, there was really no reason for this meetup as well." Gauging the girl's reaction Naruto made a move to stand up and he had gotten his desired reaction calling her bluff.

"Wait! Alright, alright that wasn't the only reason I asked you to meet me here, yes I wanted to know more about you but I was also hoping you could help me with something." She almost shouted out surprising Naruto with how determined she was.

Sitting back down with a fox-like smile Naruto gave her a simple nod. "I know, I just had to be sure, I sorta felt there was more to this.

"I need you to model for me, please! For the past couple of days I've tried to recreate the emotions that photo I had taken of you held but so far nothing, I won't pretend that I'm that good, I know the main reason the photo I had taken was just so captivating was because you were the catalyst for the emotions I felt when looking at the picture, I was using this occasion to try get some more, I am sure with some photos of you in my portfolio I will be a shoo in for the scholarship and I really need to get into Blackwell for my own reasons.

A bit caught off by her motives Naruto took a second to think about her request but ultimately Naruto was never one to leave something like this alone especially when asked so honestly like Max had just done, truth be told he didn't mind photos taken of him, since the Pein attack and when he had been a personal bodyguard for Koyuki Kazahana, the woman was just born to be in the spotlight and obviously her dragging him everywhere with her during and after the movie and freeing her land a few photos of him were bound to appear.

"Alright, I'll do it." Naruto beamed at the smaller teen with a trademark nice guy pose he had seen Guy and Lee do on many occasions.

"Y-y-you'll do it, just like that?"She asked absolutely shocked he had just agreed to her request.

"Just like that, unless you've changed your mind?" He jokingly asked.

"N-NO! That's great thank you so much" She beamed the biggest smile she could muster.

"My pleasure. My Publisher wanted a photo of me anyways for the last touches before my books go on sale." Naruto nonchalantly spoke.

"Publisher?" Max asked with the curiosity just plastered on her face.

"Yeah well I am sorta releasing some work my Godfather had left me before he passed on, it's sort of my way of honoring him really, as I didn't have much of a family or a good childhood that is, until he came and took me in and my publisher has bugged me for a picture for the début release. Oh, here this is the original and the one I was given so it's a bit more special than the copies being made as we speak, I've read it a thousand times and who knows you might enjoy it." He handed over his copy of 'The tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi' he discreetly removed from a seal on his wrist as he hid the offending hand behind his back.

Shocked at this new piece of information caused Max to halt all thoughts when staring at the book she just received. "I can't accept this, you said that this was your addition as the one your godfather gave you" she almost yelled out trying to hand back the book to Naruto.

"No really it's alright this is a gift from me to you and so you can remember me once I leave after we finish up this little project of yours, also it's a sort of thanks, when my publisher had spoken about the picture topic she sounded a bit too eager so this really saves me much hassle."

"Alright, um thank you really.. Well I should go get our drinks, to go so we can get a start on this" Max said as she got up from her spot and headed into the café.

A few moments later Naruto had spotted Max exit the Café and instantly stood up and met her half way thanking her for the drink. "Well Max where to next?" Naruto smiled, taking a sip from his drink.

"There's quite a few places I'd like to go but no real rush so let's just go our own pace shall we" she said after taking a few sips from her drink.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto simply answered before the two started to bombard each other with questions while heading into a seemingly random direction.

 _ **Time skip few hours**_

After a long day and a very large amount of film Max decided to call It a day. "That has to do I guess, I am out of film for a while but it was so worth it." Max stated happily but Naruto noticed the slight twinge when referring to her film.

"Max, I want you to meet me at the same café tomorrow, same time and don't be late." He called out the last bit having already taken off in the opposite direction not seeing Max give an affirmative nod with a slow wave.

 _ **Next day**_

Max was wondering why she had left this morning at the request of her new silver-haired friend, she could have very well been snuggled up in her bed instead out in this deceptively cold day, so deceptive that she had even opted for more comfortable clothing and not warm, so you could imagine to her surprise and relief when a white jacket with an orange swirl on the back of it was thrown over her shoulders instantly feeling the cold nipping at her lesson. Turning around to meet face to face with a red scarf being presented by a very lightly dressed Naruto which at first she found rather funny until it clicked at the jacket belonging to Naruto, she immediately went to give it back to be stopped by said boy.

" It's alright, I was never bothered by the cold which is extremely lucky especially in this case don't you think" he smiled down to the shorter girl before wrapping the scarf around her neck.

Before she could protest at the kind gesture, Naruto's hand had brushed Max's cheek, sure the contact was short and at no way in this point in time was it a big deal for the girl but she did notice one thing, he did seem to have a warm, comforting aura or way about him. So with that her protest died in her throat. "T-thank you" was all Max could stutter whether that was from the cold or the red tinge on her cheeks neither knew.

"See Max, It looks like you're already starting to get a fever, your face is really flushed." Naruto Stated while placing his palm to her forehead.

Before she could get lost in the action she quickly swats the hand away, changing the subject as fast as she could. "So what is it you made me leave my bed for so early" Max asked with a noticeable glare, one which Naruto didn't know the smaller teen could muster.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry I didn't mean to distract you from your date with that bed of yours but I promise you won't regret it." Naruto beamed at Max while holding up a rather large box.

"W-w-what is this?" Max asked as she hesitatingly took the box from Naruto's hand.

"Just a little something to thank you for taking my photo for my book and my way of telling you I without a doubt believe you'll get that scholarship and join me in Arcadia Bay and maybe even Blackwell." Naruto smiled giving a nice guy pose that could even rival Lee's and Guy's.

Tearing her gaze from the taller teen, she starred so intently at the box, Naruto was sure the box would've exploded. That wasn't to be the case as Max positioned her hand on one end of the box and with a fluent motion the box opened to show quite a bit of camera film. Not knowing what to do as this was an incredible amount of film, which Max had always been very conservative with as they were so expensive, Max just sat there, until she surprised Naruto as well as herself as she embraced Naruto with an incredibly strong hug for someone her size.

Returning the hug before prying her off, Naruto wished Max a very quick farewell. "None of that, you really don't need to, honest and besides it's what friends do and I might not know much about Photography but I know talent when I see it and you've definitely got talent Max so this is an early graduation present from me and once you get into Blackwell and I know you will we are gonna go out and celebrate as you show me all the photos you've taken with this film." As he was about to turn away he stopped himself and spun back to facing Max. "Oh before I forget, when I handed in my photo, which seemed to disappoint my publisher a little, she handed me this phone and well I was wondering if I could get your phone number because I plan on visiting and If you need someone, just call me I don't care when or where you are."

getting nothing but a happy nod and a few dozen "Thank you" Naruto turned from Max while waving without making any motion to turn around. "I'll see you soon Max, stay safe and be sure to text me or whatever"

With that Naruto walked off into the distance until disappearing from sight around a corner. Noticing that Naruto had forgotten to take his jacket, Max not knowing what to do decided to give it to him next time she got the chance, while subconsciously tightening the larger jacket around her form with a small content smile while turning the opposite and head home to her bed with her new film.

 _ **AN: Hey peeps! I thought I'd leave it at that for this chapter and just hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Reminder: If anyone wants to be a beta reader that is hella open and in general I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and any feedback you can give is welcome VIA comments or direct message.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HEY PEEPS, SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS UPDATE IS AND NOT BEING AS LONG AS THE OTHERS, I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT TO YOU ALL ASAP TO SORTA SHOW I'M NOT DEAD. OH AND THIS CHAPTER WILL SORTA BE IN A PART 1, PART 2 KINDA THING WHICH ALSO SHOWS WHY IT'S SHORTER.**

 **I AM ALSO SORRY FOR ANY AND ALL MISTAKES THAT I MAKE GRAMMAR WISE AND SUCH, IT'S HELLA LATE AND WELL SORTA RUSHED THIS OUT FOR YOU GUYS. ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! PLEASE HELP A GUY OUT.**

 **QUE INTRO!**

 **Somewhere outside Arcadia Bay**

Right now we find our white haired Sage perched upon a particularly large tree overlooking Arcadia Bay's very own Two Whales dinner and beach, even from this distance and height Naruto could very easily make out the lighthouse where he first entered this world. The travel back from Seattle was a lot smoother and having already ventured to Seattle it was also a lot quicker for the Shinobi to return to Arcadia. The reason Naruto was silently perched upon the tallest branch in this particular tree, was before he decided to grab a bite to eat he decided to do some meditation like back on Mount Myōboku.

Snapping his eyes open after successfully drawing in the nature chakra of this world which surprisingly was a whole lot easier to Naruto than back in his universe which he summed it up to the fact that most people in this world didn't have chakra in their bodies or just the bare minimum. With an orange hue around his eyes, which now instead of the radiating yellow were his newly minted purple eyes with the bar like pupil still present. Inhaling deeply and exhaling equally deep the Sage took in his surroundings and his new little friends who found his presence rather calming and peaceful, in his hair laid two very small squirrels and through his long wild hair were various birds clutching at his strands while looking what seemed to be asleep or at least very pleased with their place amongst the nature filled Sage.

Chuckling to himself Naruto stood from his previous lotus position, rousing the previous animals awake, for the birds they flew to nearby branches watching the Sage stretch his stiff joints out, the squirrels though, weren't easily dissuaded as all the two did was move to Naruto's shoulders wrapping their tails around his neck and hiding near his collar. After popping a few joints back into place Naruto moved towards the base of the tree which he started to descend at a rather calm pace taking in the rays of the sun and the feeling of being in sage mode again, if one where to peer behind Naruto they would notice vines and small flower buds sprouting along his chosen path wrapping themselves around the tree.

Reaching the bottom of the tree Naruto continues at a leisurely pace towards the nearest ridges edge overlooking a residential area and further out Two Whales and the beach among other select buildings and stores. At the sight of Two Whales Naruto's stomach gives a louder roar signaling just how hungry the teen Sage was.

' _Ugh, feels like I haven't eaten since that ramen stand back in Seattle_ ' Naruto thought to himself, patting his stomach with a rather strained look on his face

 **'That's because you haven't kit, you started meditating as soon as you arrived here, that annoying device has been going off as well, I don't even know why you kept it.'** The now Ten Tailed Fox said in a clearly annoyed tone.

' _You know why kuruma, that publisher wanted to keep in contact concerning the books and well seeing as there's really no other way I am stuck with it'_ Naruto simply stated to his friend, receiving a simple groan from the fox before he cut the connection.

Pulling out the phone seeing various messages from Shepard letting him know everything concerning his books and the Identification documents she promised to take care of was going smoothly and a very concerning amount from Chloe from what he could see was VERY bored right now in class and a bit irritated he's been "Ignoring" her texts and surprisingly a very short message from Max wishing him a safe trip and mentioning the jacket he had given her, not that he minded at all, the moment he was gone from view he had created a new Black hooded Horn Button Coat, which he mentally thanked one of his clones who stumbled upon a very thick fashion catalog.

Putting away his phone, opting to deal with all that after he had filled his demanding stomach Naruto releases the Nature Chakra he has built up through his pathways cause I slight breeze to pick up and the forest floor surrounding his feet to sprout new life consisting of many flowers and small animals and creatures to congregate around the area including the two squirrels still hiding under his coats high collar.

Stepping closer to the edge of a ledge, Naruto simply stepped off and as he did he suddenly blurred from view, leaving nothing but a barely visible after image. Casually soaring through the sky and further upwards Naruto takes a moment to just soak in the sunlight, the air against his skin and the view. Reaching the peak of his jump the white haired Sage gracefully maneuvers his body to the position he wants it in and takes out his hands from his coat pockets, flashing through multiple hand signs faster than the normal human can see, but in a rather lazy manner for Naruto, he finishes flaring chakra throughout his body activating his sensei's most used spy technique. "The Chameleon Jutsu".

As he fell towards his destination out of sight and out of mind of those around him, Naruto manipulated a low level wind jutsu to slow his descent nearing the end of his fall. Landing perfectly in the alleyway behind The Two Whales Diner, Naruto Surveys the area finding it rather empty and out of view from others besides what seemed to be a homeless lady sleeping in a makeshift home, Naruto cuts the flow of Chakra returning to his previous visible state. Before he ventured on towards the front door of the Diner, the Sage reached into a pouch containing his beloved "Gama-chan", opening said wallet which contained a very large sum of money that just didn't seem possible considering the size of the wallet and put a very generous amount in a empty cup lying around. "There you go Baa-chan, I hope this helps" He said to himself more than the sleeping woman in front of him in a hushed tone, trying not to disturb her.

If he was to turn his back he would have noticed the previously sleeping woman turned over with a very gentle smile on her face watching Naruto's retreating back.

Reaching the steps leading into the Diner Naruto decided to do a small leap to bypass the few steps it had before the door, although mid-leap he soon regretted his decision once the door swung open to reveal a girl around his age, possibly a year younger, wearing a Grey Open Front Long Cardigan with a simple black top underneath with a Cross hanging around her neck, completing her outfit with simple white skirt over a pair of blue jeans finished with a pair of no name sneakers, heading down the steps in a rush and not taking in her surroundings. "Watch out!" Naruto called out, catching her attention just not in time.

It all happened in slow motion for Naruto, after she started falling Naruto tried to grasp her outstretched hand but failed, seeing her gradually come closer and closer to hitting her head against the stepped, Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and in the blink of an eye the girl found herself in the Sage's arms.

"W-w-what, a-ahh, ummm" she dumbly stated not knowing exactly what happened after she had shut her eyes the moment she had run into the teen who's arms she seemed to be in at the moments.

"You know, leaving your mouth open like that you might swallow a fly" The young Sage smirked at her still very confused expression as he put her down.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I was in a rush to get out of here" She stuttered out, sadly dropping her head finding the ground extremely interesting.

"No that was entirely my fault, I wasn't thinking and well I couldn't react fast enough. I am just glad I was able to catch you in time." Acting sheepish, scratching the back of his head.

"W-w-well we can just say we're both at fault for this, but thank you for catching me which is really impressive, I can't believe you were able to manage that." She stated in a rather surprised tone, filled with awe.

Letting out a short chuckle Naruto struck his most "Foxy" smirk. "That was nothing for Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!"

"Well it is lovely to meet you Naruto even if the circumstances were a bit unusual. My name's Kate Marsh." She introduced herself through her small giggles after Naruto's boisterous introduction.

Naruto's smile grew even more if that was possible. "Well Kate, how about I treat you to some tea or coffee if that's what you prefer, Oh! Cakes as well, I am starving right now" To prove his point his stomach released quite the loud growl while he rubbed said stomach in a soothing manner.

Giggling into her hand from Naruto's antics, her face once again seemed to darken just a bit and her smile looked more forced and saddened. "I'd really like that but I don't think-" Was all she could say before Naruto's hand grasped her's as he pulled her back into The Diner.

"W-wait Naruto I don't really think I should, I-I-I mean-" she tried to argue but her words were wasted on the teen who seemed eager to get in there and have his fill.  
Walking straight up to the counter where he instantly see Joyce filling up a random adults cup of coffee while making small talk. Her head lifting at the two figures she instantly went to full waitress mode. "Hello Darlings what can I get- Naruto, welcome Chloe and I haven't seen you since the day before last, hope you haven't been getting up to trouble mister?" She asked in that motherly tone he sees her use on Chloe quite a bit.

"Hi there Joyce! No promises there but I can promise I won't be caught" Naruto flashed his trademark Foxy grin at his friends Mother causing her just to shake her head in exasperation but with a small smile still present.

"Oh and who is this? I hope you aren't causing this young lady trouble Naruto by dragging her here" She shot him a very judging look more out of curiosity, since from what she'd seen the only person Naruto really knew was her daughter.

Placing his hand over his heart in mock pain Naruto put on his best wounded act. "I'm hurt you'd think of me like that Joyce, I am most certainly not annoying, I am amazing Dattebayo! Tell her Kate" Naruto said turning to the Smaller teen behind him, who's hand he still had grasped so she didn't try to disappear on him. Pulling the best Puppy Eyes No Jutsu he could.

"N-no he didn't do anything like that, Naruto seems, quite lovely" Kate stammered out quite embarrassingly to the waitress who's full attention she had gained sticking up for her new acquaintance.

Laughing at the shy teen still very much behind Naruto, Joyce found the reaction she got very sweet of her to stick up for someone she hardly knew. "I know darling, I was just teasing you two. Now Naruto what can I get ya?" She asked pulling out her little notepad.

His whole attitude doing a complete 180, Naruto was now back to the bright, smiling, goofball most people knew him to be. "Can I please have a Green Tea with a plate of donuts and cakes, bout 6-7 should do us right Kate?" All he got as an answer was a small nod with a very gentle smile.

Joyce turning to Kate, finishing off writing the order she received from Naruto."Anything to drink hun?"

"Can I please have an Oolong Tea?" She asked the Waitress getting a short "Sure hun" before Joyce turned around and began to prepare their order.

Seeing that part was finished, Naruto turned towards his newly made acquaintance. "So Kate where would-" Before Naruto could finish his question a voice rung out through the dinner.

"Oh look guys, that church freak is back, I guess she didn't learn her place and it seems she brought some long haired loser with her." Turning around to be met by a booth of teens, 4 in fact. The origin of the rather rude comment was a Blonde haired male, the only male at the table, probably the same age as the rest of the teens at the table and Kate.

Naruto could almost instantly tell what kind of person this guy was, because in his life Naruto had met many people exactly like him and they were all the same, so with a rather bored expression he turn to Kate while pointing in the groups direction. "Don't ever let these people walk all over you, I've met their kind and they're nothing but closed minded bastards, with sticks so far up their ass it's almost impossible to get it out. They're nothing Kate and they know that, without whatever makes them act so entitled, most likely their family name, they're just scared children. Who're projecting on others because their parents were probably selfish ass-hats just the same."

"B-b-but Naruto I-"Kate tried to reason with her much taller acquaintance before she was interrupted from the same blonde boy as before.

"What did you just say?! You nobody loser, I am Nathan Prescott and my Father owns this town and everyone in it, so that means I own everyone in this town including you and your Church freak there." He loudly stated as he angrily made his way over to Naruto, who wasn't the least bit intimidated.

Seeing the now named Nathan Prescott, Naruto was sizing him up and he was majorly disappointed in what he saw standing in front of him, at lease Neji and all the others trained and still worked hard and could at least back some of their claims up but the boy in front of him looked weak unimpressive and Naruto easily realized that the teen in front of him never had to lift a single finger in his life, so he simply turned and dismissed the angry teen.

"I don't care who your father is, both of you are just a pair of spoon-fed ass-hats who just think the world owes you because you were lucky enough to be raised in a wealthy household, news flash kid the world don't owe you shit and if your father was here I'd tell him the same thing. You silver spooned bastards annoy me."

At this point all eyes were on the duo and all jaws were dropped to the ground as Naruto continued to insult THE prescotts, this towns self elected royal family. Furthermore all eyes were mostly fixed on Nathan, who at this point was seeing red.

"You fucking loser! Nobody disrespects me" With that Nathan probably did the most stupidest thing of his short life, he through a wild punch to the taller teen, who at this point had his back turned talking to Kate. Which earned Multiple gasps of surprise from everyone in the Diner and some even called out to the long haired teen.

'Tsk, Can't really step aside Kate might get caught up in this, Oh well, I guess I am just gonna have to show this kid who he's dealing with' Inwardly growled Naruto.

In that instant everyone in the Diner was even more surprised, if that was possible, Naruto had somehow managed to do a complete 180 degrees turn and stop Nathan's wild punch but what the most surprising thing about this was the way Naruto had stopped said punch. One finger, that's all it took, Naruto had just stopped Nathan's punch with a single finger and was now staring down at Nathan who was for a lack of better words terrified. Looking into the taller teens eyes, Nathan saw nothing but a promise of pain if he kept going down this route and for a moment he swears that Naruto's eyes had turned Slitted and crimson red.

"Calm down boy" Was Naruto's only response and everyone who heard those three simple words shivered in fear but Nathan who copped the full front of Naruto's glare saw flashes of him beaten and broken.

"W-w-whatever! I am out of this dump, who needs this crappy Diner." Nathan fearfully shouted as he stormed out, trying to save as much face as possible right now.

sighing deeply, Naruto relaxed and after a few seconds he sent Joyce a apologetic look receiving a small nod from the woman who was still quite shocked at the turn of events that just transpired in front of her. "Well Kate, I am sorry that had to happen, why don't we head over to those booths and get ready for all those cakes." He said as he once again turned around to the young teen behind him who at the moment was doing her best impression of a fish as her mouth opened and closed trying to form a coherent sentence to best describe how she felt about what just happened.

"Okay.." Was all Naruto eventually got out of her before he smiled and pulled her along to a table on the opposite end of the room from the friends of the guy he successfully humiliated.

As Naruto sat down Kate remained standing, before she quickly excused herself to go to the toilet and splash some water on her face. So Naruto at this point pulled out his phone and decided to reply to the text message he had from Max and Chloe.

Naruto to Max:

[Naruto] "Thank you Max! I just got in safe and sound although I am rather beat. About that jacket, go ahead and keep it, I've got plenty and it'll be like a keepsake of the time we spent in Seattle before we see one another again."

Not really expecting a instant reply Naruto closed the message window and opened up Chloe's.

Naruto to Chloe:

[Naruto] "Chloe, Hey, Missed your calls and texts, sorry about that I was caught up in meditating this morning and well I forgot to reply.

Weirdly enough a few seconds passed and Chloe replied

[Chloe] "meditating, what are you an old man?! Who cares about that anyways, come over to Blackwell and ditch with Rachel and I! I am hella bored right now."

[Naruto] "As tempting as that sounds, I am in the middle of lunch with someone over at 2Whales. We can meet up after though"

[Chloe] "First you ignore my calls and now you're hanging out with some dude, nice Naruto, this guy better be dying for you to pass up the chance to help me combat boredom"

[Naruto] "Well for starters it's a girl and second I apologized for missing your texts. I am just gonna have something to eat and chat with Kate for a bit, I'll catch up with you two later okay?"

[Chloe] "Kate? Is this some kinda date or whatever, I didn't even know you had other friends besides me here"

[Naruto] "I just bumped into her quite literally and I invited her out for some lunch, it's not really a date"

[Chloe] "You invited her out!?"

[Naruto] "Yeah?.."

after a few moments pass

[Naruto] "Chloe?"

[Naruto} "You still there?"

[Naruto] "Guess not, well I'll call you after alright, gotta go."

'Ugh, I have a bad feeling about this' Naruto sighed inwardly propping his head on the table.

 **AN: HEY GUYS I THOUGHT I'D LEAVE THAT THERE LIKE A SORT OF SECOND HALF SO YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING TO READ WHILE I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT UPDATE. SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! I BLAME BEING AN ACTIVE PART OF SOCIETY NOW, WHICH TOTALLY BLOWS.**

 **I HOPE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT ASAP TO YOU ALL AND I HIGHLY APPRECIATE ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND FOLLOWS! IT MEANS A MORE THAN YOU KNOW.**

 **QUE OUTRO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I GOT AN AMAZING AMOUNT OF HELLA AWESOME REVIEWS, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT ONE AND ALSO THANKS FOR JUST READING AND ENJOYING MY FANFICTION! IT MEANS SO MUCH, I ALWAYS WORRY WAYYYYY TOO MUCH ABOUT HOW YOU'LL REACT TO EVERY CHAPTER I RELEASE.**

 **SO LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

 **QUE INTRO!**

 **Two Whales Diner**

The incident had passed a short while after Nathan's exit and now we find our newly acquainted friends still seated at the Diner, having enjoyed each others company for the passed twenty minutes. At this very moment the sounds of cutlery hitting the plate at an incredible speed could be heard and if anyone was watching the duo's table, which many tried hard not to after Naruto's rather intimidating display earlier, they would have witnessed something either very disgusting or amazing, depending how strong your stomach was. Ten plates in and still going strong Naruto was wolfing down his most recent orders, to the surprise of Kate who without missing a single beat has been watching the enigma that crashed into her life not even an hour ago.

Finally getting over the shock of what she was witnessing, to which she believed was a miracle in itself that the white haired teen who she had been spending the last twenty minutes getting to know, had the figure he did with how much he was putting away in one sitting. "U-umm.. Naruto, I don't really think that's a safe.. A-ah how can you still manage to eat that much? That's your 11th plate!" She finished rather loudly and out of character from the Kate he was talking to just a few minutes ago.

"Thush esh nuffin ttebasho" Naruto replied without even bothering to swallow the copious amounts of food in his mouth, Swallowing hard, somehow forcing all that food down his throat, Naruto practically licks the plate clean and just as he goes to order another plate the Diner door flies open and almost all the eyes in the place turn to acknowledge the sudden noise.

"Hi there mother dearest!" A familiar voice echoes through the Diner and to confirm his suspicions In waltz Chloe smile plastered on her face with her trademark beanie and a casual white tank top with her very worn out jeans hugging her body nicely with her usual boots finishing off her outfit.

Turning in his direction, eyes meeting, her gleeful smile dropped to a rather concerning smirk as she saunters over towards the duo staring straight at Naruto, barely giving Kate a second glance. "So you weren't making some shit up, I don't know how to feel about that but anyways who's this?" She says still looking at Naruto while pointing in Kate's direction.

Not feeling as hungry Naruto decides to see how this pans out, so with a heavy sigh he begins introductions. "Chloe, this is Kate, Kate this is Chloe."

Kate being the socially timid person she is stands to greet Chloe. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto did mention you while we were getting to know one another. Like he said I am Kate Marsh" She greets with her usual radiant smile, holding out her hand to shake Chloe's. Instead she received a rather half hearted, "Okay, that's cool." From this new arrival, though much to Naruto's happy surprise she didn't lose that touching smile and opted to return sitting down.

"So, ready to ditch this place and head out to meet up with Rachel?" Chloe asked as she motioned Naruto to move over, which he complied, as she fell down next to him, draping an arm around the back of his neck.

"Not that I don't want to, I'm actually busy at the moment with Kate and I am not just about to leave-" was all he managed to say before Kate stood up with the same kind smile etched on her face.

"No that's alright Naruto, it looks like Chloe here, really wants to hang out with you and I've taken up more than enough of your time. Besides I've got some homework waiting for me back at the dorms. We should really do this again, I really enjoyed spending time with you, maybe we can make this a regular thing."

"Definitely Kate, I'd really like that as well Dattebayo! You've my number now so be sure to keep in touch and let me know when you're free so we can catch up." Naruto states, using Gai and lee's trademark nice guy pose.

Letting out a small giggle because of Naruto's antics, she happily agrees to staying in touch. Turning to Chloe who has kept the same blank expression towards her since she got here. "It was lovely meeting you Chloe, I hope we can meet again, maybe you can join Naruto and I for some tea."

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that." Was the very bored response Chloe gave the shy girl standing beside her. With that Kate waved a final goodbye, as she turned and left the two friends to themselves, even if she was enjoying her time with him.

"What the hell was that about Chloe? There was no reason to act that way towards Kate." Naruto lightly scolded the teen leaning against him.

"Dude whatever, you heard her it's totally cool, anyways ready to bounce? Told Rach, I'd only be a minute, picking you up." She smoothly changed the subject, avoiding Naruto's question.

Letting out a rather deep sigh, Naruto caves in to Chloe's behavior, chalking it up to just Chloe, being Chloe. "Sure I-"Was all Naruto could say before he noticed a girl with short blonde hair approaching Chloe and himself, which he soon realized was one of the other occupants of the booth Nathan had come from.

The teen was beautiful, Naruto couldn't deny that, she had a sorta of dynamic beauty to her which was complimented with all the obvious high end clothing, which consisted of a long sleeve longline black cardigan coat, with a simple white button up dress shirt with a pair of black Rocket High Rise Skinny Jeans, finished with a pair of black Pampa Hi knit LP.

Noticing Naruto's sudden hesitation, Chloe turned to see what exactly it was that had caught his attention and the moment she turned her head she immediately let out a low groan, knowing just how exhausting this next conversation is going to be.

"What do you want Victoria, Rachel ain't here and I am definitely not in the mood to deal with your prissy ass." Chloe droned out with the most uninterested expression she could muster up.

"It's a _pleasure_ as always Price, hate to break it to you though but I'm not interested in whatever that annoying Rachel Amber is up to, or you for that matter, I am here for him" The now named Victoria stated with noticeable sarcasm and complete disdain.

"Me?" Was all Naruto said, completely lost to the events unfolding in front of him, So looking for Chloe, silently asking for some kind of help and explanation.

"Ugh, Naruto, this is Victoria Chase, one of the high-class families to set up shop in Arcadia Bay and self proclaimed Queen Bitch of Blackwell."

Receiving a short snort from Victoria for her rather lacking introduction and an even more confused look from Naruto, Chloe just shrugged. "That's about it dude, not much else to tell ya."

"Okay, well what can I do for you Victoria, to my knowledge I've never met you before today and I really hope you aren't going to try anything after that little incident with Nathan before. I hate being mean to cute girls." Naruto stated rather off-handedly not noticing the blonde's cheeks pinken and the scowl now appear upon Chloe's face nor did he notice her grip around his shoulders slightly tighten unconsciously.

"N-no, I am just curious about you, I've never seen you around before and trust me I am a Chase, I know everyone of interest in Arcadia and those not so interesting" She stuttered at the beginning, finishing her snide remark directing it towards Chloe.

"Well that's understandable, I like to hold all the cards myself though if I were you, I'd definitely re-think the company I keep" He stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Nathan? Please I've known him most of my life, he's all bark and no bite trust me, but I ain't here to discuss him. I was hoping you could drop by Blackwell, student or not I'm sure I can help you get into one of my Vortex parties." She asked in a rather enticing tone directed towards our favorite ninja.

Before Naruto could answer Chloe sat up rather abruptly, interrupting their conversation. "Please, like hell Naruto would want to go to one of your hella lame parties Bitch-toria." She stated rather harshly letting out a small yet noticeable growl.

"I'm sure he's capable of making his own decisions, hell I'll even allow you to come with him if he decides to come, which I'm sure he will and you'd be wise to accept, I don't usually let punk losers into my parties, your little friend Rachel is another story entirely, since she has a bad habit of showing up where she isn't wanted and worming her way into people's lives." She states, venom rather clearly laced in her voice.

"What the hell was that you bitc-" She made the move to stand, most likely to confront the blonde interrupting her time with Naruto and disrespecting Rachel and herself. Though Naruto was quick to act and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and giving her a a rather calming smile.

Thankfully it worked and Chloe placed herself back in her seat, albeit grumbling a few rather choice words directed at Victoria which neither could hear or chose not to but what both of them missed was the fact Chloe's cheeks were clearly pinker seeing as Naruto still had his hand placed on her shoulder and positioned her even closer towards himself.

"Thank you for the invite Victoria, I'm sure you'll be either seeing Chloe and myself at one of your parties some time, That is if I can convince her to join me, otherwise it's a no go. If not maybe we can get to know one another outside of your parties, maybe even around campus seeing as I spend most of my time with Chloe here anyways." He states, rubbing Chloe's head affectionately earning an elbow to his ribcage from said teen.

Rubbing the spot where Chloe had struck him, more out of reflex than pain, he smiled at the standing blonde. "I'm actually planning on attending Blackwell Academy at the start of next term even" Turning to Chloe. "Which means I am definitely gonna need your help in setting all this up Chlo-chan" he directed a beaming smile to the teen in his arms, who would of usually blushed had she not found out this shocking news.

Victoria smiling at this news coughed into her hands gaining the two teens attention. "Great then I'll definitely take you up on that offer. Here's my number we'll do coffee some time." She handed over her number only for it to be snatched by the punk teen, starting a scowling match between the two, until Naruto then snatched it from her.

"Sounds great, I'm free most of the time when I ain't exploring Arcadia or Chloe here hasn't kidnapped me to help with her boredom." He laughed at his friends light scowl at his comment.

Receiving nothing but a court nod before Victoria excused herself with a short wave to the white haired teen and a quick glance in the direction of Chloe, she joined her two friends at the door obviously discussing what all that was about, from what he could hear with his enhanced hearing, before taking their leave.

"so, when the hell were you planning on telling me this, were you even gonna tell me at all dude?" Chloe seemed rather upset towards him, which he didn't really understand.

Blinking owlishly from her sudden outburst all Naruto could do was stutter out an apology. "I was going to tell you along the way to wherever you ditched Rachel, but obviously it didn't go like that, but of course I was gonna tell you first, I meant to anyways, you're the only friend I have here, I mean Rachel's cool and all but I mostly only interact with her with you."

"Y-y-yeah, whatever. Let's just hit the road, I am sure Rachel is gonna be blowing up my phone soon." Chloe stuttered out, rather embarrassed from Naruto's little confession. She truly felt the sincerity in his words and it scared her a little, she wasn't used to this kind of thing, everyone had an angle or mostly just said whatever the other person wanted to here.

Laughing at her rather sudden change, he got up to follow his friend, catching up he slung his arm around her shoulder. "Let's just try not to get up to, too much trouble alright?" He smirked towards his shorter friend in his trademark fox-like grin.

Looking up at him, she returned his smirk with her own, with a certain mischievous glint in her eyes. "No Promises there, whiskers." She laughed at his obvious dislike for the name if that eye twitch was anything to go by, before reaching and scratching said birthmarks, earning a slap on the wrist, leading the two to share a round of laughter.

Before entering Chloe's rundown truck and disappearing down the road towards the academy.

 **AN: THERE YOU GO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! THE SECOND PART OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **IF THERE IS ANY COMMENTS OR IDEAS, PM ME OR COMMENT ON THE STORY I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS OR JUST GET TO KNOW MY READERS AND BRAINSTORM TOGETHER.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I SMASHED OUT FOR YOU PEEPS THAT SEEMED TO JUST KEEP WANTING MORE HAHA, YOU'RE ALL MY MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

 **ALSO I APOLOGISE THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT SHORTER THAN MY USUAL ONES BUT THIS WAS JUST A PART TWO, THE REST SHOULD BE BACK UP TO THEIR NORMAL LENGTH.**

 **QUE OUTRO!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK, I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S A HELL OF A LOT SOONER THAN USUAL BUT AFTER ALL THE AMAZING MESSAGES AND COMMENTS I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD ENJOY ANOTHER CHAPTER SOONER. HOPEFULLY IT KEEPS YOU ALL INTERESTED IN MY STORY AND I HELLA HOPE YOU ENJOY IT JUST AS MUCH AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS. PLEASE BE SURE TO GIVE ME YOUR HONEST THOUGHTS THROUGH COMMENTS OR PMS!**_

 _ **p.s. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes, it is currently 1am here in Australia and I can barely keep my eyes open, it'd be hella easier with a beta reader *cough* hint *cough***_

 _ **QUE INTRO!**_

 _ **Time skip: 168 days before game. The night Rachel goes missing**_

For the past two years Naruto's life in Arcadia Bay has been progressing smoothly, sure after enrolling into Blackwell academy there were quite a few scenarios that lead to a few choice encounters with that rich prick Nathan but as usual Naruto bit that problem as soon as it arrived, now though all the students attending Blackwell and most of the folks living in Arcadia knew that the Prescotts particularly Nathan were on a warpath when it came to our white haired protagonist. The same couldn't be said for Nathan's childhood friend Victoria, the more Naruto hung out with her or just randomly encountered the short haired teen she seemed to open up to him, depend on him and really enjoy and demanded his company, she really reminded him of Chloe in this aspect. Speaking of Chloe, over the years she had really gone through quite the change from the blonde teen he met on that mountain. She had really grown into a beautiful woman and more of a punk, recently she had dyed her hair a rather beautiful blue that reminded him of Matatabi's hell fire but that night didn't go uneventful for our protagonist.

 _ **Flashback**_

At the moment we find Chloe and Naruto together just enjoying each other's company in her bedroom. If anyone were to walk into said teen's bedroom they'd see Naruto sitting on Chloe's bed in a familiar lotus position with various books sprawled amongst the covers of the bed with Naruto vigorously poring over one of the many books, now usually he'd leave it up to a small squad of shadow clones for these kind of things but he really did relish in these kinds of situations and would use any excuse to just remain here in this moment, it also helped during the war Granny Tsunade beat that lazy streak out of him when drilling military plans into him.

Chloe was another story entirely, having been kicked out of Blackwell much to her mother's and Naruto's ire, truth be told and she would be hard pressed admitting this to anyone especially her close white haired friend. She really hated the fact she was kicked out of Blackwell, seeing as now her time with him and Rachel was severely less and she wasn't comfortable at all leaving him alone with bitch-toria, luckily for her most of the time Chloe could find Naruto in the company of Kate Marsh, Blackwell's very own saint.

Times like this though she enjoyed because at this moment we find her sprawled out on her bed, head in the young sage's lap while he crams for some boring test, enjoying a freshly rolled up joint and partaking in probably her most relaxing activity while toking up, messing with his long smooth hair, which when she first started this activity surprised her, expecting it to be quite stubborn given its spiky nature but when she ran her hand through his hair and it parted ways in a soft manner solidified her needs to continue combing through those silver locks.

Suddenly grabbing a handful of hair she sat up with a huge grin on her face which didn't go unnoticed by the studying ninja. "Dude we should dye your hair, cut it even!"

"Now as in, you cut and dye my hair?" Naruto asked clearly cautious about her request.

"Yeah dude! It'd be hella mad, I've got experience as well, I cut and dyed my own hair." She stated rather confidently.

"Yeah that doesn't really help your case here Chlo" he smirked at her earning a punch in the shoulder.

"Dude shut the fuck up, there is nothing wrong with my hair and you know it" she growled out half heartedly.

Not able to hold in his laughter from her defensive attitude and the way her hand subconsciously made its way up to her hair and grabbed a lot so she could try get a better look. "What do you suggest, I get some blue streaks throughout my hair to match yours, sounds mushy, I thought you didn't do mushy" he stated with a rather playful smirk.

"S-shut up dork, it's the only colour I have so there really isn't much of a choice,, not that I mind matching or anything" she whispered the last part more to herself.

"I'm just teasing Chlo, here" he smiled at her as he took out a picture from one of the pouches he keeps at the back of his waist.

Taking the photo from his hand, the first thing she noticed was the presence of a very pregnant woman with the reddest hair she had ever seen _'that has to be some really expensive dye, it almost looks real' Chloe thought to herself._ The second thing she took notice of was the carbon copy of the boy in front of her, if only blonde and a little older looking, also missing Naruto's whisker birthmarks.

"Those are my parents, the ones I told you about, if we are doing this then I want you to cut my hair down to my fathers length and I don't think I'm down to completely dying my hair" he said bringing a disappointed look on to Chloe's face before once again meeting his eyes as he continued to speak. " but I'm down for you dying my bangs, I was thinking one of them could be blue like yours and the other red like hers dattebayo." He stated rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, giving a rather gentle smile.

"N-no problem, this is gonna be hella awesome! We can go pick up some red hair dye and stop of and get some delicious noms from Joyce at the diner" she suggested, barely holding her excitement in, before practically jumping towards the door, though as she reached the handle she turned back around with a small smile on her face.

"It's cool how you're sorta doing this to keep them close and all, hella mushy but still cool. I just wish I knew what hair dye she used so I can possibly get it closer to hers for you" she said with with a small frustrated frown plastered on her face.

"Thank you, although that's her natural hair colour, so all we can do is hope for the best." He waved off her concern.

"Natural! There's no way her hair is actually that colour, that's hella awesome and I'm kinda jealous, wait I've never actually asked you about this but seeing as that's her natural hair colour does that mean" she asked in awe.

"I guess you could say this is natural, I used to have hair like my fathers although before arriving here It just all of a sudden turned into this." He answered, avoiding the true reason of his colour change and without telling anymore information.

"That's actually so cool! I'm hella jealous of you and your mother!" She said, reverting back to her over the top self, before slinging her arm around his and exiting her bedroom.

 ** _Flashback_** _ **End**_

Not forgetting his Seattle damsel in distress Max, they stayed in touch quite often all most every day they would be texting back and forth to one another no matter the situation, Naruto himself actually left a shadow clone in Arcadia to go spend time with the up and coming photographer once or twice a month and who after finding out that he'd be going to the same school had her own news to share.

 _ **Flashback Seattle**_

"Yo Max! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for long" Naruto called out towards the younger teen waiting by the café they had decided to meet up when Naruto first saved the young photographer.

"No, I just got here myself actually, so you said you've got some "amazing news" and I think I've waited in suspense long enough" max jokingly stated to her much taller friend.

"Very funny but I just had to do this in person, ever since the time you mentioned about moving back to Arcadia and attending Blackwell, it got me thinking about a lot of things mostly the fact that I really have too much time on my hands and there are things I need to do now that I'm here and want to do and so I've decided to enrol into Blackwell's photography classes among other things and I'll be starting in the new term. What do you think?" Naruto asked rather nervous, hoping to maybe get a positive reaction from one of his few friends.

For what seemed like a long time Max was silent with a neutral expression on her face, as she processed what Naruto had just informed her of and just like that, that neutral expression disappeared and the brightest smile Naruto had ever seen the chestnut haired teen have on her face beamed for the whole world to see.

"That's, that's amazing! It's gonna be so much easier now that I already have someone there I'm close with, are you going to be staying at the dorms when attending? She asked as her curiosity peaked more and more.

"I haven't really decided on where I'm going to be staying, I live relatively close to Blackwell but I was leaning more towards the dorms which would also put me closer to you I guess if you ever need me" Naruto answered rather nonchalantly missing the blush appearing on Max's face from hearing those words.

"Y-you're right, I wouldn't mind being closer to one another, y-ya know just in case I need help with an assignment or something!" She quickly stuttered out.

Getting out of her little stupor Max once again has that bright smile oh her face as she stares up into Naruto's eyes. "Speaking of good news, that portfolio I had you model for me blew everyone away and thanks to you I'm on a photography scholarship to Blackwell." Feeling the need to further her appreciation Max embraces the taller teen in a tight hug and much to herself and Naruto's surprise she subconsciously stands up on the tips of her toes to better reach and delivers a small chaste kiss to Naruto's cheek.

Both of them realising what just occurred resulted into the two teens blushing rather furiously, Max being the first to break out of her embarrassment.

" I-I-I-I'm s-sorry I don't k-know what came over me" Max stuttered out and if Naruto hadn't have met Hinata he would not have caught any of that.

"N-n-no t-t-there's no reason to apologise, I didn't mind it" Naruto said equally as frazzled about the situation. Due to his lack of tact those words caused Max's blush to return from a vengeance.

"R-r-r-right" Max replied almost on auto pilot. ' _He didn't mind, maybe he wouldn't be completely offended if I asked him out, s-should I ask him out… we are going to the same school soon so I'll have a lot of time to work up the nerve. Till then I'm happy just being with him.'_

"Naruto, before you head back I was wondering if we could take some more photos" she asked, with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Oh, do you need more photos for another portfolio? I'm cool with modelling again if that's the case" he said back to his usual bright disposition.

"Thank you but that wasn't quite what I meant, um I was hoping we could…." Max trailed off at the end to a small whisper, Naruto couldn't quite make out.

"What was that Max?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I-I was hoping we could take some together, of the two of us I mean, it's not like you have to, you can totally say no, I just wanna stay with you for a little while longer and there's this stupid wall I'm making full of photos that show my favourite places, memories, people. I don't even know why I even asked you, argh, I feel so stup-" she was cut off from her rambling by Naruto's hand making its way to her chin angling her face upwards so she was facing the taller teen before his hand was gently and affectionately ruffling her hair.

"I'd like that very much dattebayo! Maybe you can also teach me how to take some of those amazing photos you seem to produce." He smiled brightly down at the young photographer.

Receiving a small nod and a genuine smile from Max the two were off, in a comfortable smile to their first stop for the day.

 _ **TIME SKIP: NARUTO'S DEPARTURE**_

"You are a natural considering it's your first time, I'm actually jealous you were able to pick it up this easily, these couple of shots are specifically amazing. This picture is actually my favourite." The picture was of Naruto and Max together, which at first is very simple until you actually take in all of the photo. If the angle of the photo was anything to go by, Naruto was hanging upside down from some unknown object and had snuck a Spider-Man kiss on Max's cheeks much to her surprise which was VERY visible in this particular photo.

"Than here, to remember this day better and for your wall, there's no one I'd rather give this to than the person who showed me all I know." Naruto stated as he handed the photo over to Max, who at this turn of events was quickly rummaging through her own set before she stopped at a photo and her face broke out into a huge smile indicating she found what she was looking for, so she handed Naruto the photo and he couldn't help but let a small smile make it's way onto his face before her broke out into a small laugh.

The photo Max handed Naruto was a selfie but like the other photo, held more to its small frame, cutting off a small portion of Max's lower face, which did nothing to hide the fact she was smiling. Above her was the image of Naruto and from what it seems, he was asleep with his head resting perfectly on top of her head in the middle of some kind of park area if the surround trees and other people in the background wasn't a dead give away.

Smiling at the smaller brunette, Naruto slipped the picture into a seal placed in his pouch attached to the back of his pants along his waist. "Thank you Max I'll be sure to always keep this close with me. With that he embraced Max for a minute.

"No, thank you for always coming to visit and keeping in touch, it makes me feel a whole lot better about moving back to Arcadia and seeing a close friend of mine I really should have stayed in touch with, I just hope the two of us can reconnect and if we do I'd love to introduce you to her."

"I'm sure everything will work out Max and I'll be there right by your side dattebayo!" Naruto enthusiastically encouraged the smaller teen before another quick hug, which followed with Naruto making his exit leaving a saddened Max waving to his retreating form.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Chloe, come on what's got you acting like this, is it because Rachel decided to attended that vortex party tonight instead of chilling at American Rust with us" Naruto asked with clear exasperation in his voice

Chloe was sprayed out on the trashed couch they had salvaged and moved into their "home away from home" as Rachel put it. "I don't care who she hangs out with or what she decides to do, if she wants to go get drunk with those Vortex snobs so be it."

"I don't care how you feel about the vortex club right now Chloe, Rachel sent us a text asking to pick her up because she thinks she was drugged so you and I are going, now." Naruto demanded with no room for argument.

"Geez, alright but when we get there and you see that this was all just some bullshit so she could get us there, we are gone alright." With that said and done the two were headed towards Blackwell.

 _ **Blackwell parking lot**_

After pulling into the parking lot Chloe and Naruto exited the beat up truck before making there way towards the pool where most parties are held, even in this freezing weather due to the heated water system.

Breaking the silence first was Chloe, still quite annoyed they even showed up from what she was certain was some ploy to get the two teens there by Rachel. "Argh I can't believe we are back at this hell hole, look if you wanna believe her and waste your time at that party go ahead fine but I'm gonna-" before she could continue her little rant a voice reached their ears.

"Ugh why couldn't you have just come back with me to the car, now I have to drag you across campus, I guess I'm just lucky you passed out when you did, I bet after I take some shots and show him, he'll finally take me under his wing, who knows maybe we can even keep you around a bit longer. Have some fun."

Naruto and Chloe watched as a silhouette emerged from the shadows in front of them, as the silhouette got closer it became more defined until finally it stopped in from of the two teens and to their shock it was Nathan and Rachel, Nathan was supporting what looked to be a passed out Rachel who had her arm slung around his shoulder as her feet were dragging behind them, like a puppet who's strings had been cut.

Chloe being the hot head she is rushed Nathan socking him in the nose, which caused both Nathan and Rachel to fall to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing with Rachel you sick freak?!" Chloe spat at Nathan, then venom in her voice clearly scaring him.

"You bitch, s-she passed out, I was just taking her back to the dorms" Nathan lied, obviously nervous about being caught.

Naruto, after being rather quiet during this approached Nathan and grabbed the front of his shirt, raising him up about his head, suspending the rich teen in the air. "Don't lie to us Nathan, the dorms are in that direction." Naruto emphasised his point by thrusting Nathan in direction of the girls dorm.

"W-what the hell, the girls dorm is locked so I'm taking her to the boys dorm. P-put me down fucker" Naruto could feel the ill intent rolling off of the boy but decided that helping Rachel was more of a priority, so he through Nathan with little effort away and started approaching Rachel's downed form, with Chloe trying to wake the passed out teen up.

"I suggest you leave Nathan, I'm not in the mood to play your sick games, also, if I find out you ever do this again, I'll kill you." Naruto spat it the words like they were poison in his mouth, not even bothering to turn in Nathan's direction.

"What was that loser, are you threatening me" Nathan said, stupidly opposing the taller boy in front of him.

"Promising you, not threatening and there's one thing you should know about me Nathan, I never go back on my promises" Naruto stopped and directed a glare at Nathan who wisely decided whatever he was planning wasn't worth this and immediately made a run for his car and shortly after tire screeches were heard heading away from Blackwell.

While still focusing on the direction Nathan had disappeared down, Chloe's frantic voice broken Naruto from his train of thought.

"Naruto Jesus, help me, she's not responding, please Rachel wake up" Chloe begged, slapping the prone girls form, trying to gain some semblance of life.

Rushing to the two girls, Naruto instantly checks for a pulse, freezing, Naruto's bangs shadow his eyes. "Chloe…there's no pulse I'm sorry." All Naruto received from Chloe was a harsh slap

"Shut up, you're lying. Rachel, please Rachel, don't do this, not again, I can't go through this again please don't leave me to, you promised we'd leave this place behind, together. P-p-please open your eyes" at this point the tears were freely falling from the blue haired teen as she clutched the lifeless form of her friend.

Naruto at this moment was torn, his face a stoney expression but on the inside he was fighting an uphill battle with himself and sadly losing, as he watched his closest friend crying freely over Rachel's still form. After what seemed like an eternity Naruto made his way behind Chloe, putting his hand on her shoulder, crouching down to her level. "Chloe step back"

Not getting a response Naruto tried to pull her away, he could have done it much simpler but really he knew very well what she was going through because he had been through it countless times during the war.

"Chloe step away from her please" this time he puts a little more strength into his pull.

"No I'm not leaving her." Was Chloe's heart breaking shout as she lashed out punching Naruto straight in his nose. He saw the punch coming but if this was how she was gonna release some of that pain then so be it. For the longest time no one moved from their current position, with Chloe's fist still placed against Naruto's nose.

Finally Chloe removed her fist from Naruto's nose, a small line of blood trailing from it with her face still displaying the rage and frustration of Naruto's actions.

"Are you finished?" Naruto asked still with the calm understanding façade.

Once more enraged, Chloe swiftly raised her fist intent on striking the teen in front of her, though as her fist struck Naruto's chest the impact its self was non existent as her first rested against his chest, looking closely now Naruto noticed the immense amount of tears running freely down her face totally replacing the angered expression a second ago.

"Why does everyone I love either die or leave me… y-you w-won't leave, w-will you Naruto?" Chloe asked her voice broken and barely audible.

Grabbing Chloe in a tight embrace, causing her to emit a small whimper. "I am not going anywhere Chloe even if you came to hate me I would never sever the bond we've created together and that's a promise of a life time. Right now though I need you to trust me okay?" Naruto asked in a gentle tone receiving only a nod from the girl in his chest.

"Alright, stand back" Naruto ordered, his Rinne-Sharingan flaring to life

As Chloe witnessed Naruto's eyes morph, she stumbled backwards, tripping over nothing, falling backwards unable to move or speak at the sudden change.

If Naruto witnessed her reaction he didn't show it and slowly approached Rachel's still form. As he was reaching her his hands flashed through several seals, Chloe not even able to see his hands only blurs. **"Outer Path: Samsara Of Heavenly Life Technique"** what followed after Chloe heard those words was the scariest thing she has ever witnessed.

Out of the ground emerged in purple flames, the head of a humanoid figure draped in a white high collar robe, its eyes the same weird pattern as Naruto's. Frozen from absolute fear, the only word Chloe could utter was "demon" as she stared upon this fear inducing head which seemed to appear behind Naruto, like a spectre. Watching, waiting as Naruto just continued to stare at Rachel, short of breath, beads of sweat running down his forehead and Chloe at that time could've sworn Naruto aged at least a decade before his features returned to the young vibrant complexion as before.

Suddenly the king of hell opened his mouth to an incredible size and for a split second Chloe thought it was about to swallow the body of her recently deceased friend, although that thought was soon squashed as a blue ball of energy came forth from its mouth and soon took the shape of a small Blue Jay. The bird flew around both Naruto and Chloe's bodies and after the King Of Hell's body disappeared in a burst of purple flames the receded into the earth the Blue Jay dived straight into Rachel's prone corps.

After a few seconds of Nothing, both Chloe and Naruto soon saw Rachel's chest slowly rise and fall, the tell-tale sign she was alive and well. Seeing this Chloe shakily rises to her feet and approached the still unconscious model. Confirming she was alive Chloe now shed tears of pure joy and relief.

Naruto seeing this couldn't help the smile making it's way upon his face as he approached his blue haired friend, though he did notice as he approached her form when stock still as she must of noticed his approaching footsteps.

Before he could speak Chloe's voice pierced through the silence. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed clearly terrified though she tried her best to enter a protective stance in front of Rachel's unconscious form, trying her best to look as intimidating as possible.

"C-Chloe it's me, Naruto, it's still just me, I should've told you sooner but I just wanted to live a normal life for once without weird looks or to be treated differently instead of a-"

"A what, a monster?!" She accused, not caring for the noticeable flinch that shook Naruto's body hearing her words full of hate, hate stemmed from fear, fear he knew all too well from the villagers when he was a child.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell-" Again interrupted by Chloe.

"Tell me what? You're some kind of freak, monster, hero like those people in the news or comic books. Yeah you really should of" If looks could kill Naruto would be nothing but a pile of ash with all the hate directed at him right now.

"It's still me Chloe, I am still the same Naruto you've spent the last few years getting to know, I am still that person." Naruto tried to reason with her.

"How am I supposed to know that, how am I supposed to trust you?!... I think you should just get the hell out of here." Chloe spat out, turning back to Rachel.

"Chlo, please-" Naruto begged.

"I said go!" She screamed, clenching her fists, which at them amount of strength she was putting into them, were turning white.

Neither of them moved and neither of the two dared to speak but soon Chloe had enough and spun around her anger spiking once more. " I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT-" She froze, nothing, no one was there when she turned, nothing except a few leaves blowing in a non existent wind.

Seeing as she was finally alone, apart from Rachel, Chloe sank to her knees the weight of the recent events once again crashing against her, tears once more flowing from her eyes, the sound of her sobbing ringing through the silence of the courtyard. "Y-y-you promised" Chloe managed to squeak out through her sobbing.

For the longest time that was the scene playing out, Chloe hugging her knees to her chest crying harder than she had ever before, more than her father's death and more than Max abandoning her soon after. Though immediately her sobbing died in her throat as a small voice called her name, turning around expecting to see Naruto standing behind her with that goofy smile, though she soon realized the voice belonged to Rachel, who seemed to be calling out for her in her sleep.

Remembering her situation Chloe quickly collected Rachel in a bridal carry and made her way back towards the girls dorm, getting Rachel back to bed and most likely crashing herself, feeling physically and emotionally drained from everything she had gone through tonight and the rollercoaster full of emotions she had felt.

 _ **AN: OKAY GUYS I DECIDED TO WORK HELLA HARD TO BRING YOU ANOTHER UPDATE A LOT SOONER THAN USUAL, HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY IT AND KEEPS YOU INTERESTED IN FUTURE UPDATES. BE SURE TO LEAVE A COMMENT, PM ME OR JUST A FOLLOW/FAVOURITE IF YOU HAVEN'T**_

 **THAT'S ME SIGNING OFF PEEPS!**

 **QUE OUTRO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: BEFORE WE START I JUST WANTED TO SAY, EVEN AT THIS POINT IN TIME I AM AMAZED AT HOW MANY OF YOU ACTUALLY ENJOY THIS FANFICTION AND HOW WELL IT'S DOING. WHEN I FIRST STARTED DOING THIS I NEVER IMAGINED IT'D HAVE THIS BIG OF AN EFFECT ON ANYONE NOR THE FREQUENT REQUESTS FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND HONESTLY IT MAKES ME INCREDIBLY HAPPY TO KNOW SO MANY OF YOU ENJOY IT, IT REALLY DOES. SO I'D LIKE TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT TO READ AND ENJOY MY LITTLE FANFICTION.**

 **WITH THAT MUSHY STUFF OUT OF THE WAY LET'S GET TO IT!**

 **P.S I WORKED ALL NIGHT ON THIS CHAPTER TO GET IT OUT, SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE BE GENTLE AS IT'S NOW 5AM AND I REALLY JUST WANTED TO RUSH THIS AND GET IT TO YOU ALL HAHA.**

 **QUE INTRO!**

 **Naruto POV: unknown area**

In the centre of a makeshift training ground, Naruto stood facing hundreds of **Mokuton Clones** , filling the tree lines and branches spanning as far as he could see within the forest. Naruto waited for something, anything to signal the start of this battle and as if an imaginary bell had rung, Naruto slipped into the Hummingbird stance his father had once mastered. This particular Taijutsu wasn't designed to be overly destructive, it was said to compliment Minato's speed and accuracy to the point the precise blows themselves dealt great amounts of damage to the users foe, but as Naruto had just encountered his first wave of Clones, indeed he was accurate, indeed he was fast but the amount of carnage and destruction Naruto had brought upon his clones was unsettling and awe inspiring to say the least.

As the Next two clones synchronised their attacks, one throwing a wide punch and the other hoping to catch Naruto from behind with an over the head axe kick, Naruto was motionless until the last possible second before his hands shot out grabbing said limbs with a great amount of strength, causing both Clones to grunt in pain, though instead of the sounds of breaking bones fill Naruto's ear but the sound and feeling of wood splintering under his grip. Now his turn to go on the assault, with a fluid twist from both hands the wood like appendages broke, eliciting painful scream from both clones, which unlike normal **Shadow Clones** which dispel after a single solid hit, are a lot more sturdier needing death blows to finish them and instead of disappearing in a puff of smoke revert back to wood and soon disintegrate.

Far from done, Naruto still on the attack used the dismembered arm and wooden leg in his hand as a makeshift weapon, gracefully spun in a 360° degree turn, lodging said leg into the head of the clone clutching at the stump that was his arm. In quick succession Naruto leaped into the air, pumping wind chakra into the dismembered arm still in his possession and bisecting the Clone still airborne from head to toe.

Landing from his leap in a low crouch Naruto summoned a chakra rod from each palm and again waited for his clones to make their move, which he didn't have to wait long for and as they charged Naruto met them halfway with an angered battle cry of his own, leaping straight into the centre of the clones, determined to release some of the frustration of last night.

 _ **Time skip**_

Sprayed out in the middle of what could only be referred to as a battle field was a wounded and exhausted Naruto, in various places there were wood shards and kunai embedded into is arms and legs, from the clone's attempts to hinder the Sage down, but obviously to little, if any success, as surrounding Naruto from all sides were: Bodies, limbs, craters from various Jutsus. The bodies themselves along with Naruto's chakra rods which lay forgotten beside him were slowly but surely being absorbed back into the earth or just evaporating into nothingness.

Laying there motionless as his wounds healed up with a "hiss" and some residual smoke from the excess chakra used to stitch his body back together, all Naruto did was just stare up at the clouds, slowly but surely traveling the skies as a boat would the ocean.

' _No wonder Shikamaru did this, it's peaceful'_ were the last thoughts to run through the young sage's mind before his exhaustion claimed him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Chloe's POV**

As the sun penetrated the thin curtains in Rachel's room, Chloe just had the unfortunate luck of being in the direct path of the rays of light, not being able to fully ignore the annoying light on the other side of her eyelids she awoke. Sitting up on her elbows she surveyed her surroundings, soon coming to a realisation that the room she was in, was in fact Rachel's and not her own, peering to her right to confirm said realisation she saw a peaceful Rachel lying beside her completely dead to the world in a sense.

'I should call Naruto and beg him to grab some noms from the cafeteria and sneak in here' with that thought in mind she rolls over to her side to grab the phone from Rachel's bedside desk, although when she grasps the phone the events from the night before come flooding into her mind. Dropping the phone, Chloe shoots out of bed pacing through Rachel's room trying to make sense of everything.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" was the only word in her vocabulary right now, stopping mid pace, she slowly turns to Rachel. " she's supposed to be dead, I-I-I mean she did die but Naruto brought her back to life?" She asked to no one in particular, like she was going to receive some divine answer. "FUCK! Naruto's a, a, a, dammit I don't know what the fuck he is!" Utterly confused and frustrated again, she finds herself sitting on the floor, legs curled up to her chest just staring into space, trying to but failing at blocking all the memories of Naruto and her together, because at this moment right now those memories and feelings are eating away at her, so much so Chloe dips her head into her knees, while trying so hard to comfort herself as she silently cried.

"C-Chloe… what the hell happened last night? Holy shit are you alright, why're you crying" Was the concerned and slightly panicked voice from Rachel who Chloe guessed woke up from her little freak out.

"N-nothing Rach, just forget about it, I'll be fine in a few okay." Chloe deflected l, not even bothering to look at the concerned teen crouched in front of her.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price! You are not going to shut me out, especially after all the shit we've already been through." Rachel seethed, more out of concern for her blue haired best friend.

"It's…..Naruto…I-I-I" was all Chloe could stutter out before she was overcome by the stress of knowing what she does now and the guilt from everything she said to him out of fear in that moment.

Rachel misunderstanding Chloe's sobs instantly came to the young teens side, embracing her. "Naruto?! What did he say, is he the asshole that made you cry?! You think you know someone and then they turn around and surprise you like that! Wait until I see that guy, I'm going to straight up break his nose!"

"Rachel, it wasn't his fault, this is all on me so please leave him alone." Chloe practically begged Rachel as said girl continued on venting her obvious anger towards Naruto.

"No Chloe, you can't think like that, you're the victim here. He's not going to get away with this, you know what, I'm going over to the boy's dorms right now and kick the shit out of him in front of everyone" getting up and making her way towards the door, Rachel stopped in her tracks as a hand clasped around one of hers holding her in pace.

"Rachel! You're not listening to me, it's not his fault, this really is all on me.. I said some things I really shouldn't have to him and I told him I wanted him out of my sight, a-a-and now he's gone, just like everyone else I care about." Chloe confessed prompting fresh tears to stain her cheeks.

"I don't understand Chloe, what could have happened between the two of you in the first place to cause this?" Rachel asked hoping to have some light shined on the situation concerning Chloe and Naruto.

"It doesn't matter alright! He's gone and that's all on me. I'm such a screw up, I ruin everything and chase away everyone I care about, I-I-I even lost you." Chloe screamed into her hands, apart from the end which she managed to whisper to herself.

"Chloe, that boy cares about you, plain and simple, the way he looks at you and how he's always there when you need someone, I am positive he loves you, I'm also sure if you just apologise to him he'll forgive you, he's probably just giving you some space from whatever it is that happened." Rachel explained with pure sincerity, successfully giving Chloe the hope she needed right now.

"Y-Y-You think so" came Chloe's uncharacteristically timid voice.

Seeing this Rachel did the only thing she could think of to truly cheer up Chloe at this point, she did her very best at impersonation of Naruto's foxy grin and his "Nice guy pose" as he calls it. "I know so"

As Rachel expected Chloe's sad and vulnerable visage was replaced with a blooming smile accompanied with soft giggles. "Thank you Rachel, although I think we should leave the cheesy poses to Naruto when I get him back" Standing up with the help from Rachel, Chloe let out a tired sigh,.

"Right now though I think I better go take a shower first and hella wash my face" Chloe admitted, before grabbing a spare towel and some of her clothes that she kept with Rachel.

"You do that, I'll call one of the dudes at the boys dorm and see if they've seen him," Rachel explained, turning away from Chloe and going for her phone.

 **A few moments later**

Chloe now finished with her shower dressed in a white T-shirt with a crow over a burnt orange circle poking out from under a rather plain black hoodie with white accents along the zipper with a pair of black jeans and her usual boots, was pacing the corridor continuously messaging Naruto and occasionally calling him, to no avail though causing the doubt and frustration to return with a vengeance and trying to release her stress, she does the only thing she knows will sooth over these feelings if only a little bit. Swearing and getting physical with some of the walls and furniture in the hallway.

"Oi Price, mind shutting the hell up! Some of us here aren't in the mood for your little temper tantrums. Like what the hell are you even doing here, visiting your little girl toy?" Came the snide remark from the self proclaimed Queen of Blackwell Victoria Chase, clearly having just woken up from all the noise, if her disheveled hair and her unkept overly large white T-shirt was anything to go by.

"This really isn't the time Bitch-toria I'm trying to- Hey Victoria, have you spoken to Naruto at all this morning or last night?" Chloe quickly changing the subject and hurrying to said blonde's bedroom door frustration and anger completely forgotten at this possible new lead.

"W-what the hell Price back off a bit yeah, but to answer you question, no I haven't and I didn't get a chance to see him last night at my party either" She answered, somewhat saddened thinking back on the absence of the young Sage.

"Dammit, where the hell could he be, he better not have seriously left otherwise I really fucked up this time." The fear poking its ugly head to the front of Chloe's emotions, frustrating tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she completely forgets about Victoria's presence.

"What the hell are you talking about now Price?" Clearly annoyed about being woken up rather rudely and now listening to said reason she's awake this early ramble on incoherently.

"It's just, ugh, I said some things I shouldn't have to him and no he's just gone, like completely gone and it's all just a fucking mess." Chloe explained.

A new level of anger made itself known upon Victoria's face as she heard that. "Way to fuck things up again you punk ass loser, I hope for his sake, he drops your ass. You really don't deserve someone like that in your life Price" After releasing some of that anger she rather loudly slams the door in the blue haired teens face.

"Dude what the fuck honestly" Chloe exclaims rather shocked and annoyed. After giving Victoria's door a rather harsh kick Chloe makes her way back to Rachel's room.

After that confrontation with Victoria, Chloe now enters Rachel's room feeling worse than when she left, everything she was feeling at the moment clearly displayed through her demeanor and upon her face.

"So any luck with the boys over at the dorms?" Chloe asked trying but failing to hide the anger and annoyance she was now feeling because of Victoria.

Standing up Rachel let out a rather annoyed sigh. "Most of them were still sleeping off their hangovers and remember shit all from the party. Though from the ones that were at least a little less useless, none of them have seen Naruto all morning so it's a safe bet that he's not there.

"Well I already tried his phone, it's going straight to voicemail so that idea is a bust." Chloe stated, doubt and hopelessness making it's way back into her voice and demeanor,

"Hey, it's going to work out, we just need to figure out where exactly he is. Any ideas?" Rachel asked trying to be a more optimistic.

"He could be at his place, he's got a house near mine that we usually crash out when I've had a bit too much or just don't want to deal with step douche" Chloe explained gaining a little bit of that optimism and hope Rachel seemed to be oozing.

"Then what are we waiting for? To the Rust-mobile" Rachel exclaimed in a rather over the top manner, earning giggles from her blue haired best friend.

After the small laughter fest the two were soon off towards Naruto's home intent on finding the young sage.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Kuruma, I thought I asked you to wake me when If it started raining, now I am soaked" Annoyance filling Naruto's tone of voice

 _ **'And I thought I told you to fuck off kit, I am not your personal alarm. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep, wake me if anything interesting happens.' Kuruma answered back with a rather emotionless tone of voice showing just how much he cared.**_

"Right but it's totally alright to use me as some personal alarm, bastard Rabbit ears." Naruto fired back, though he didn't hear any response from Kuruma, chalking it up to the fox already asleep and the connection cut.

As he came back to the real world he noticed that he was just walking up his small path towards his door before he sensed two life signatures he was very familiar with behind him, closing in quickly. So turning around he was soon greeted by the sight of Chloe and Rachel huddled under their own respective jackets, Chloe her own black hoodie and Rachel what looked like to be a black leather jacket.

As Chloe and Rachel approached, no one said a word or made any move, all they did was seem to soak in the other person's presence before Chloe turned to Rachel giving her a small nod, which Rachel took as a sign they needed some space so she made her exit, intent on making her way back to the truck and trusting that Chloe had everything under control.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. "Don't worry Chloe, I'm just here to pick up some stuff and I'll be out of your hair" Not a drop of emotion was in his voice as he turned from her and reached for the door handle.

"You can't leave! Naruto, wait don't go!" Desperation now clear in her tone, not able to hide it.

Not even turning to face her, hand still placed firmly on the handle to his house. "Why not" was all he said, still in his monotone voice.

"Because...because I don't want to ruin this like I ruin everything else in my life." She continued

"And what is this Chloe? I am doing what you wanted me to do in the first place, you're the one who wanted this not me." Now facing the distressed teen in front of him, jumper forgotten by her side, completely drenched from the rain, the sight of Chloe so desperate and vulnerable pained Naruto to see but he steeled himself, as he let her continue.

"A..a.. Real friendship, I don't know something more if we let it." She said, rather uncertain herself with the answer as if asking Naruto instead of actually answering it.

"Rachel, myself, everything you have with us **IS** real for us Chloe but its you who doesn't want to believe it not me, besides I thought "Chloe Price doesn't need anyone" or how ever you put it" Naruto exclaimed slightly annoyed with Chloe.

"I thought so to at one point, but after meeting you and Rachel all that changed, I-I guess it's easier being alone if you try hard enough to convince yourself it's the right choice, no matter how much you want to be with someone. I'm sorry for everything I did and said. All the times I've spent with you, are some of the best moments I've had since my dad died and somehow I managed to screw all of that up, like I screw everything up, because I am such a fucking screw up-" Tears freely staining her cheeks, can't even bring herself to look in Naruto's direction, she bows her head to try hide her subtle cries.

Taking a step towards her before Chloe retreated back herself "Chloe no-" was all he could say before she stopped him.

"Please! I don't want to be alone anymore" her head shooting up, her teary eyes making contact with his, as she put everything out there, Fear, anguish, regret and hope flashing across her face showing the emotional battle she was going through right now.

"Chloe I'm sorry"

 **AN: HEY GUYS! I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS BUT CLIFF-HANGER ALERT!**

 **I KNOW THIS IS AGAIN A SHORTER CHAPTER THAN USUAL BUT I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF AMAZING REVIEWS LATELY AND THOUGHT I'D PUT THIS UP HERE A LITTLE EARLIER THAN PLANNED AS A SHOW OF GOOD FAITH THAT I'M STILL AROUND. WELL TILL NEXT TIME! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE A COMMENT BECAUSE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY READING EVERYTHING YOU GUYS AND GALS HAVE TO SAY.**

 **QUE OUTRO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey peeps. Sorry for the delayed update. I don't know what to tell you my dear fans beside I'm sorry and that I missed you all. You smart, you loyal and I went there. Hahaha. I'm accepting all angry reviews about my absence or any reviewers in general. I miss reading your sweet reviewers. As I am writing again after so long and now getting back on the horse, I hope you all will be easy on this chapter if it isn't up to par.

 **L** **ast time on** _ **A Malestorm's Life Is Strange…**_

 _"Please! I don't want to be alone anymore_ _._ _"_

 _H_ _er head shooting up, her teary eyes making contact with his, as she put everything out there, Fear, anguish, regret and hope flashing across her face showing the emotional battle she was going through right now._

 _"Chloe I'm sorry_ _._ _"_

As Naruto approached Chloe his heart dropped further and further as her tears became more and more visible, the soft whimpers she was emitting so quietly anyone else might've missed them but not Naruto, he wasn't like most people and for him it was like they were being projected through a megaphone and with each wave of Chloe's whimpers his mask began to crack along with it.

"Chloe, I really am sorry."

Naruto admitted although he was cut off as Chloe's hands shot up gripping his collar, head still turned down.

"No, you don't get to be sorry, you don't get to just walk out of my life like this! Not this time, I'm not letting this happen to me again. I'm here trying to fix everything, trying to get things back to the way they were but you're being a stubborn ass, why can't we just go back to how things use to be" though the tears were still freely escaping her eyes the anger and desperation were clearly driving Chloe's actions at this moment.

At this point neither said a word, only the sound of the rain filled the area but after a few seconds Chloe looked up at Naruto, his face unmoving, emotionless, she wasn't able to tell what he was thinking and she hated that. Another minute went by as the two stared one another in the eye seeing who would break first, which turned out to be Chloe herself.

Gripping the taller teen's collar even harder, Chloe once again let her emotions do the driving as she uncurled her right hand free of the fabric and balled it into a fist and with whatever strength she could muster she brought it forth striking Naruto's chest making contact with a solid thud to show she did indeed strike him.

"Why! How can you just be okay with this and leave like it's nothing?!"

Though as her fist attempted to yet again strike Naruto, he effortlessly caught it as she fought to free herself and continue her assault.

"Why can't we just forget about this whole thing and go back to the way things were, don't you have any weird powers that'll make me forg-"

She tried desperately to reason with him, though Naruto's voice cut off her before she could continue ranting, causing her to go silent almost immediately, her fighting ceasing as well, as she listened to every word he spoke.

"That's just it Chloe, I don't want it to go back to how it used to be!"

Though before she could protest and demand why Naruto continued to yell, finally voicing his thoughts on everything.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to keep these things from you?! I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know, you were the first friend I ever made here and I couldn't be honest with you, I couldn't tell you who I really was and that tore me up inside, and continued to each time we grew closer and closer and I learned more and more about you but what was I going to say?! 'Hey Chloe remember when you found me next to the lighthouse? Yeah funny thing, I had just finished fighting a War with a madman who wanted to enslave everyone I cared about and loved not to mention the rest of the world. Oh, and I have all these abilities that make those superheroes you see in the paper look tame!' How do you think you would've reacted?"

Releasing her fist as she visibly relaxed trying to find an answer to his question, her mouth repeatedly opening and closing trying to form some kind of answer though coming up short.

Seeing as she couldn't quite think of anything Naruto decided to just lay it out for her.

"I'll tell you how. One, you would've brushed off everything I had said and just chalked it up to me being nuts or something, which mind you isn't so bad I probably could've lived with that or just proven it to you by showing you, though who knows what that would've led to. Or the other option, the one that was most likely to happen and did, you saw what I could do and became scared, feared me, thought of me as some kind of monster and last night I saw exactly that, the look in your eyes said it all. You couldn't understand, at the time you probably didn't want to and all you saw in front of you was a monster, not really me-"

Before he could finish Naruto heard a slight noise escape Chloe's lips but he didn't quite hear what was said.

"What was that?"

Again, still slightly above a whisper but with more force so Naruto could here, though if anyone else was watching they themselves wouldn't have caught what was said.

"I said you were wrong."

"Wrong? Tell me Chloe what was I wrong about?"

Naruto asked slightly annoyed about that statement.

"Just everything alright! Sure, I was hella scared but given the situation I think I'm entitled to a little freak out a-and I know it doesn't really justify everything I said or did but please j-just don't leave me all alon-"

Before she could continue her plea a sudden weight fell on top of her shoulders, which she soon found to be a black cloak with what seemed to be red clouds littered all over the fabric. Looking towards Naruto's direction she saw him standing there face angled towards the muddy ground as he massaged the bridge of his nose obviously annoyed which seemed to further sadden Chloe until she realized that he too had his hand out stretched towards her inviting her to grab it.

And that one act itself brought a sliver of hope back into Chloe's eyes. As she reached for his hand, squeezing it for dear life, terrified that if she dared let go, he himself would suddenly vanish, Naruto's voice brought her out of her hopeful daydream.

"Look Chloe, I think you better come inside otherwise you'll catch a cold and it'll be easier for us to discuss this further, and I think It's better if I tell you everything this time like I should've done a long time ago before you fully decide if you everything we've built together is really worth all this heartache."

Wanting to again protest that, of course she was willing to fight for what they had and possibly will have in the future, she decided to go along with what he suggested, wanting to no longer be left in the dark, fed half truths about this enigma of a young man who broke through her walls and buried himself deep within her heart. Though before they could enter his house, still hand in hand she suddenly stopped, jerking Naruto with her. Causing him to slip and almost drag the two down into the muddy ground.

"What's the big idea Chloe? We could've ended up in some serious mess there."

He yelled half-heartedly with no real force behind his words.

"S-Sorry, but I forgot I came here with Rachel and she's still back at the car, I'm sure she's at her limits as is and is either hella fuming right now or getting very curious which also means hella nosy."

She reminded Naruto of their third member taking a seat on the side lines and Rachel's very nosy tendencies.

"You're right, one second."

He said as he took his hand from Chloe's grasp which she was quite reluctant he noticed and when he did free his hand her mood saddened more. Pinning that away for later Naruto proceeded to create a cloudless shadow clone which as soon as it came into existence Henged into Chloe, already knowing what the original created it for, and wandered off to where he assumed Chloe parked her truck, intent on driving Rachel back to Blackwell. Turning back to Chloe to see her expression one of utter shock made him chuckle slightly, garnering the blue haired teens attention again as he motions for her to follow, which she did and when she did catch back up to him she forcefully locked her fingers intertwined with his, not that he minded. Turning to her as they reach the final steps to his front door, he soothes her worries that might've come up from what he just pulled in front of her.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything including that but if it helps, Rachel will be fine my clone will make sure she is."

As they entered the house Chloe answered back with only a nod but her worries were lessened knowing that little fact. Once inside Naruto motioned for her to make her way up the steps that lead to the second floor.

"You know where everything is, go have a hot shower and change out of those clothes, I'll be down here when you're ready" As he finished saying that Naruto took notice of the fact that she still had yet to actually let go of his hand and looked to be thinking very hard over her next choice of actions.

"Don't worry I'll still be here when you're finished, now go, for reals this time."

Thankfully Chloe replied with a nod as she once again reluctantly let go of his hand and made her way up the stairs disappearing over the final step. Seeing that he had some time to himself, Naruto went over to the kitchen and prepare something hot to help warm themselves up and possibly take this time to also sort out what exactly he was going to tell Chloe.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Now dressed in long dark blue Jeans with mismatched socks and a simple black T-shirt on with a slightly large burnt orange and black plaid button up shirt over it, which given how it hung off Chloe, one could assume it was Naruto's, Chloe descended the stairs of Naruto's home like she had done countless times, she couldn't help but feel nervous every step of the way, the events of today going over and over in her head, how things could have been what still might happen she steeled her nervous as she reached the final step and made her way towards the kitchen where various noises could be heard and a delicious mixture of smells was wafting out from.

As she reached the door separating the kitchen and dining area from the main hall of the house Chloe rested her hand on the handle of the sliding door as she heard the soft singing from the other side of the door, smiling slightly as she recognised the song Naruto was singing as she introduced him to the band she was content to stand there for a moment listening to him sing and tap away at what she guessed was the counter, to a beat heard only by him. Cracking the door slightly to hear better and hopefully catch sight of Naruto, her smiled widened as she was met with the sight of Naruto leaning beside a pot with what she assumed was the cause of the beautiful smell, eyes closed hands to his side tapping away as he sang wholeheartedly, not noticing when she opened the door more and leaned against its frame, relishing this moment, where everything seemed to go back to how it used to be.

When it ended she watched him open his eyes revealing those captivating yet soul piercing ripple patterned eyes, yet when he smiled at her, she couldn't help but marvel at how those eerie, intimidating eyes softened to allow a loving, almost protective glint pass through them.

"Enjoy the show?"

Naruto asked nonchalantly, catching Chloe off guard.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you or anything."

She stuttered out trying to get herself back in control.

"You didn't."

Was all Naruto said as he turned around tending to the food in the large pot.

"R-Right, cool. So, what's cooking? It smells delicious."

The blue haired teen asked, curious and rather hungry after the events passed and the lack of food.

"Ramen, homemade though, not the packet stuff, I know you don't particularly like it but it's something I always enjoyed after a rather stressful time or when I had a lot on my mind, my sensei would always treat me to it at my favorite place and since I probably won't ever get the chance to enjoy that, I thought this would be just as good. Want some?"

Naruto asked as he was dishing out his first bowl.

"I'd hella love that Naruto, it is the food of the gods after all isn't it, what kind of person would I be if I denied such a treat."

She joked, hoping to lighten the mood as she could hear the rather sombre tone Naruto's voice took.

All she got was a small nod from Naruto as he went to prepare her dish. She decided to move on over to the stools in front of the counter opposite of Naruto, acting as a sort of divider between the kitchen and dining room. Soon Naruto joined her as they sat in silence enjoying the food and company of the other person, though Chloe couldn't stop stealing glances at Naruto, who was rather silent and focused which was uncharacteristic for him especially when he usually ate ramen around her. Though before she could pry he cut her off.

"I guess I should start from the beginning" Naruto said as he stared down at the broth of his ramen, not once looking towards Chloe, though her full attention was on Naruto, her ramen already forgotten.

"Only if you want, I mean I want to know but only if-"

Before she could finish Naruto once again stopped her.

"I want this."

He said confidently, his serious expression breaking out into a small smile.

"So, 18 years ago on October 10th the village I was from was attacked by a creature known to us as the Kyuubi or Nine Tailed Fox, he was a 100-metre-tall, walking mass of hatred and the embodiment of calamity, so people thought at the time. A lot of people died, families lost loved ones, people lost friends, countless homes were destroyed before the leader of the village was able to seal away the beast inside a new born baby."

To help her understand Naruto summoned a scroll and a kunai he keeps hidden away in his sleeve, much to Chloe's confusion, and began writing the sealing matrix upon the scroll.

Once finished he placed the Kunai on the seal matrix, making sure Chloe was watching, held up the Ram sign as he channeled chakra into the matrix a sudden burst of smoke erupted from where the Kunai had been placed, startling Chloe slightly, though that turned into shock when a swift movement of Naruto's hand dispersed the smoke and lying there now was just the scroll though somehow it had also wrapped itself up with a delicate string.

"Whoa, where did that knife thingy go?"

Asked Chloe, confusion clearly plastered on her face with and underlining tone of awe lacing her question.

"What I just showed you was the art of Fūinjutsu or Sealing Arts, basically the matrix you saw me add to the scroll allowed me to store away the kunai I had placed there into a sort of pocket dimension. The strong the Matrix the stronger the seal which always more or larger things to be held in the seal, at least that's all I could remember from Pervy Sage's lessons."

Naruto admitted rather bashfully.

Chloe accepted Naruto's explanation with a small smile seeing as the more he talked the better he seemed as he was acting a little more like himself.

"Back to the story, the particular Technique he used was called the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. This jutsu calls upon the Shinigami, the Death God of our world and anything the user chooses will be sealed into the users desired target, though the price is the user's life and soul."

This earned a shocked gasp from Chloe though Naruto didn't turn to acknowledge her and continued focusing on his ramen.

"That's hardcore dude, but wait, why did he need to seal that huge fox into a baby, why not just ask the shina-whats-it to destroy the fox?"

Chloe asked, innocently, seemingly having more and more questions as this tale went on.

"That's simple, he did it to better the village, the tailed beasts, one through nine had all been captured by separate villages and sealed away into a child, those children were called jinchūriki and they were usually moulded by the ninja corps of each village into weapons to use against other villages. They were a symbol of power and above all of those creatures was the Nine Tailed Fox, the strongest of all of them. Though no matter how much of a military asset these children were, they were all treated poorly seen only as the monsters they held and not the scared children they were."

Naruto explained to Chloe now meeting her eyes which he took notice of the saddened look and the disappointment behind them.

"W-what about those children's parents, didn't they have a say in it, didn't they care?"

She asked, disappointment blooming into anger.

"All of those children were orphans of wars or children whose parents were ninja and died on a mission. So, their fates were already decided."

Naruto said solemnly.

"That's, that's hella stupid! If I met those old bastards I-I'd beat the shit out of everyone one of em!"

Chloe exclaimed quite angrily, obviously not liking the idea of what the Hokages did.

"Wait, didn't you say your village's leader chose a new born baby, doesn't that mean that baby's parents were still around, did those Assholes allow for him to do that?" She asked, her anger subsiding a bit.

"Chloe I'm getting to that part."

Naruto tried calming down his friend, though that was easier said than done. Reaching into his pocket Naruto pulled out a familiar photo of both Minato and Kushina, while she was still pregnant.

"What wasn't common knowledge to most people inside the village was the current leader had a wife, a wife he secretly married as to protect her from all the enemies he made during the 3rd shinobi war. The child he used in that sealing was his very own newborn son"[Text Wrapping Break]

As soon as the words left his mouth a sharp gasp escaped Chloe's lips.

"You mean, he used his own son like that, why on Earth would he go and do something like that?!"

She asked, clearly upset at the revelations.

"How could someone tasked to protect everyone ask a fellow parent to sacrifice their child if he wasn't willing to."

Naruto answered with a matter of fact tone. At this point Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he continued to stare down at the photo, which Chloe still hadn't pieced together the connection.

"During the Sealing, both mother and father lost their life, leaving the boy on his own without the love of a mother or father, and for a long time he was ostracised by the whole village, parents told their children not to associate with him, vendors and shop owners double sometimes tripled the prices of things he needed to survive and the stuff he was given were close to if not rotten or worn out."

Hearing this Chloe couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness resonating throughout her being, her vision blurring until tears started to freely fall down her cheek but she did not stop Naruto as he told this tale.

"Whispers of demon and Kyuubi brat, everywhere he went. The orphanage he was placed in, locked him out most nights, till eventually he gave up on that place, realizing they didn't want him so he started living on the street which lasted a whole year. Till one day amongst all the resentment, and hateful glares, came the boy's first precious person. the third Hokage of the village found him and changed his life, giving him his own home, a dream, the dream his parents shared."

Still crying, Chloe noticed through her teary vision that Naruto was now also crying, if the tears hitting the photo in his grasp was any indication, and at that point it clicked, every little detail, the way Naruto spoke so confident about the events in that poor boy's life, the fondness he held when he mentioned the Third Hokage. Standing up she captured Naruto into a tight hug filled with love. For what felt like forever neither person said a word, all they did was cry together while embracing one another until finally things started to calm down and Chloe broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"You were the little boy weren't you Naruto."

She stated more than anything, getting only a nod from the boy in her arms, still not looking at her.

"If you don't wanna continue now, we can-"

She was cut off as he shook his head, wiping away at the tears still cascading down his cheeks.

"No, it's alright, I'm alright. Thank you though Chloe, this has all been a long time coming and it's a big relief I'm able to tell you all this and you're still okay with me. Though maybe we should move to the couch, there's a lot more to this story." Naruto said smiling up at the girl, who seeing the smile couldn't help but return it with one of her own and the pair soon got up and made their way to the lounge room.

 _ **Two hours later…**_

During the two hours the teens spent together talking about Naruto's past, Chloe can honestly say she hadn't gone through these many emotions since her father's accident and Max's departure, possibly even more so than those events. What she did know without a shadow of a doubt, the things the teen no older than her had to go through in his life, the loss and sacrifice, the hard work, dwarfed anything she'd ever done or experienced. Most of the time Chloe was awed into silence, hardly believing the things he was saying, though that was easily rectified when Naruto did show her a few of those "Jutsus" he calls them. If someone had said to her a week ago that Naruto was some kind of big time war hero who defeated a _goddess_ of all things, Chloe would've asked what kind of shit you were smoking, then demand you share. Right now, if one were to walk into Naruto's living room they'd find the two teens enjoying one another's company on the couch with Chloe sprawled out over the majority of it while using Naruto's knee as a pillow. The room was soon filled with Chloe and Naruto's laughter echoing through the house.

"So, you're telling me when you were a kid you created a super sexy Jutsu that would literally send men flying back from projectile nose bleeds?!"

Chloe asked through her laughter as it intensified thinking of a Naruto in a skirt.

"It's true, watch I'll show you just how deadly it is."

Naruto said in a teasing tone of voice eliciting a smile from the blue haired teen, as she sat up to allow him to stand, eagerly waiting.

After Performing the Ram hand sign Naruto began channeling the necessary chakra before saying firmly,

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

Naturo caused a large plume of smoke to cover his entire body. When the smoke did clear, instead of the Naked body, covered by mere wisps of smoke like most Konoha ninja were accustomed to, instead stood A Slender teenage girl dressed in the clothes Naruto was previously wearing, she had long blonde hair, down to the middle of her back, full lips and beautiful Amethyst eyes. Chloe was left speechless, the young woman standing in front of her was drop dead gorgeous, Chloe could bet a million dollars she'd never meet someone as beautiful as this. She soon stood from her seat and approached her, inspecting Naruto more closely, though when she was face to face with a smirking Naruto, she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at the focused stare of the girl in front of her as she too towered over her.

 _This must be how most people feel around me when I get up in their business_ _._

She thought to herself. Once doing a full circle around Naruto her attention was drawn to

Naruto's chest and the fact it was bigger than most girls she knew in Arcadia Bay, herself included and that was a little irritating to her and slightly hot. Getting bolder, Chloe's hand moved to inspect this chest like she did the rest of Naruto's body to see if this was simply some kind of illusion. Though when her hands made contact with his chest Chloe was surprised to find they were actually real and ever more so she was surprised when Naruto let out a high pitched moan.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was-"

Before Chloe could finish her apology and die from embarrassment, laughter filled the air cutting her off.

 _Even h_ _is_ _laugh is perfect_ _._

Chloe thought as a deep blush made it's was to her cheeks as she stared at Naruto's laughing face, marveling even more at the smile that seemed to reach ear to ear.

"I'm only teasing you Chloe, no need to take it so serious. I told you though, deadly and effective."

Naruto said through his laughter at his friend's expense.

"Yeah right, I wasn't all that convinced, it's barely passable."

Chloe quickly shot out, trying to save as much face as possible.

"Oh, really now?"

Naruto asked, more to himself as a wicked idea sprouted in his head and an even more wicked smile graced his feminine lips. Before Chloe could react, a soft delicate hand was placed under her chin angling it upwards to stare into Naruto's Amethyst eyes.

"You don't think I'm alluring enough, intimidating enough, convincing enough?"

Naruto stated as she slowly closed the distance of their faces teasingly slow. Chloe couldn't help but swallow hard as the beautiful figure's face was mere inches away from hers, the smile on Naruto's face didn't help the situation, no matter how smug it looked, still made Chloe's mind freeze and all rationality fly out the window and as Chloe also started to move in, closing the small gap Naruto had left on purpose, and to her those few centimeters felt like miles to Chloe as time seemed to slow down. Just has their lips were about to brush against each other in what Chloe would assume to be a battle of domination, Naruto pulled away laughing once more, completely shocking Chloe into an embarrassed stupor as her blush increased covering most of her face and even coloring her ears.

"Don't mess with me Chloe, I'll always come out on top and that's a promise Dattebayo!"

Naruto winked at the still embarrassed teen, even going as far as blowing her a kiss.

When Chloe finally got her emotions under control she simply sighed in defeat before sending a rather hard punch in the other girl's arm causing her to go up in another plume of smoke like the one she appeared in. This time when the smoke dispersed Naruto was back to normal rubbing the spot she had just hit.

"Asshole."

Was all Chloe said before she huffed in irritation causing Naruto to bashfully chuckle though this time Chloe couldn't hold out and too laughed alongside her white-haired friend. The laughter soon died down and the teens where left huffing from the amount of laughter they had done. Naruto being the first to calm down checked his phone since he really hasn't paid it any attention all day. Mentally cursing at the amounts of texts he has received from Max, Victoria, Kate and Chloe herself, even Rachel's number was there. 'probably Chloe trying to get a hold of him.' He thought to himself. Making a mental note to reply to the others he put his phone away and turned his attention back to Chloe.

"You planning on staying the night here or you heading back to Rachel's."

Naruto asked, knowing full well that Chloe hated going back home thanks to her stepdad.

"Would you mind if I stayed the night?"

She asked rather anxious, not wanting to push her luck after the events passed.

"You never asked before, the answers no, I don't mind, you practically live here anyways and by association so does Rachel."

Naruto stated in an obvious teasing tone.

"Live here huh, not a bad idea, might have to keep that in mind next time step-douche gets up in my business."

She stated more to herself than anything. Before anything could be said, Chloe's head jerked in Naruto's direction so fast Naruto was afraid she might get whiplash.

"Dude my truck, what happened to it?!"

She asked clearly remembering that a clone Naruto had taken Rachel back and is now doing who knows what with it.

"Relax Chloe, it's parked at Blackwell, I'll take you there tomorrow when I leave for School."

Naruto spoke nonchalantly as he left the room only for Chloe to jog after him still slightly baffled about tomorrows plans.

"How in the hell do you expect us to get there before step-ass gets there and notices my car?! Remember, I'm still expelled and not allowed on the school premises."

She called out to him as Naruto was ascending the stairs to the next level.

"I said chill Chloe, everything is going to be fine. I can't really tell you _how_ we are going to get there but I am sure you'll love it, so just wait till tomorrow alright!"

With that Naruto disappeared over the steps as Chloe went off to watch TV muttering about idiot super powered ninjas and joyriding clones.

 **An:** Hey guys. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter after so long, which again, I'm sorry for the late update. But I am thankful for all your support and I got to thank the people who took the time to PM me and Review demanding for updates. Thank you for kicking my ass into gear. Hopefully this chapter lives up to the previous ones.

Thanks for reading and as always~

QUE OUTRO!


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hiya guys! long time no see, glad to be back, missed you all but most importantly i'm happy to present chapter 9! hopefully you all enjoy it and thank you to all of those who sent in PM's to keep me on course, this couldn't have been possible without you!**_

 _ **QUE INTRO!**_

* * *

It was still fairly early in the morning in Arcadia Bay, though that wasn't to say the streets and cafes open at this time were devoid of life, if any of the few people awake right now were to set their sights above them they might see two figures flying through the sky in what could only be described as some impossible feet. Chloe could say with complete and utter certainty that she would remember this day for as long as she lived and nothing could ever come as close to how amazing this was. She was obviously cautious with whatever Naruto hinted at the night before but nothing could have prepared her for this. Especially with how Naruto handled the situation.

 _ **30 minutes earlier…**_

"Dammit Naruto, did you have to wake me up so early?"

A very upset and very snarky Chloe asked as she sat at the counter as she set Naruto's kitchen and dining table.

"Early? Chloe, I have classes starting soon, besides you want to get your truck, don't you?"

Naruto argued, obviously expecting such a reaction to his blue haired friend being awake a lot earlier then she would have liked. Walking up to her with two plates in his hand, he slid the plate containing scrambled eggs, bacon, and two hash browns over to her.

"Besides, I told you I would be taking you to school and trust me you're going to love this, I know I did but I couldn't really enjoy it as much given the circumstances."

Naruto cryptically added, as he started devouring his breakfast. Chloe on the other hand, was eyeing him rather suspiciously, trying to imagine what kind of trick he had up his sleeve, though her thoughts were soon interrupted when Naruto placed a drink in front of her. Naruto, slightly startling her, obviously still not completely used to the recent developments between them.

"Thank you, both of you?"

Chloe stated slowly, slightly confused at what to do in this situation, causing Naruto and his clone to chuckle at her confused expression before the clone dispelled.

"It's 'alright Chloe, you'll get used to it but hurry up and finish your food."

Naruto gushed happily, placing his dish in the sink then exited the room to finish getting ready for his day.

"I don't think this is something I'll ever be able to get used to..."

Chloe muttered to herself as she played with her food. She crammed as much food as she could into her mouth, swallowed the last bit down, then rushed out to join Naruto. When Chloe finally found Naruto, he was outside talking to another clone of himself.. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying. As she drew closer, the clone nodded and in a blink of an eye, blurred out of existence.

"What were the two of you talking about?"

Chloe asked, as she approached Naruto. He turned around, faced her and smirked in that fox like manner Chloe always saw plastered on his face when Naruto was up to something.

"Oh that? That was nothing, just sending him on an errand. Anyways, we should be off least I be late."

Naruto smiled down at his blue haired friend, holding out his right hand to her. He stood there patiently. Inviting her to grab it, which she did, albeit rather cautiously.

"So, what happens now? Are we going to suddenly teleport to the school or something cornier? Like super speed or flying?!"

Chloe screamed, enjoying the feel of her whole body being lifted from the safety of the earth and hurtled into the sky. She clutched furiously at Naruto's body, causing him to cry out in pain. Oddly enough, it reminded Naruto of the several times Sakura grabbed him. Finally, Chloe's arms snaked around Naruto's neck and gingerly moved her legs around waist as she held on to him for dear life. Chloe wanted to look around, but her eyes didn't dare open from pure fear of being so high up.

"Chloe, trust me you're going to want to see this. I promise nothing bad is ever going to happen while I'm around and that's a promise of a life time, so please, just open your eyes."

Naruto cooed, trying to share the experience with blue haired teen in his arms, though with little success.

"Like _hell_ I'm going to enjoy his! Just get me the hell down before I throw up on you!"

She shouted, eyes somehow tightening shut even more and her grip almost cutting the blood flow in multiple spots around Naruto's neck and waist.

"Chloe. Please, have I ever let anything bad happen to you?"

Naruto asked, trying to reason with her. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Chloe, woman, hoping the gesture reassured her.

"No, but this is hella different!"

"It's not Chloe. I would never allow anything to harm you back then and I won't now."

Naruto rested his forehead against Chloe's, saying the words loud enough for her to hear.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit fuck, 'alright, you better not let go or I'm going to hella kick your super-powered ass!"

She caved in and her arms were still firm but her facial expression was visibly relaxing. Soon enough, Chloe's right eye opened, shut, opened again, soon followed by the other.

"Holy shit! This, this just can't be real, we're flying, I'm actually hella flying. How is this even possible? I mean I thought you could only fly in that Sixth Path Sage Mode or whatever you called it."

Chloe asked, more excited than anything else as she took in her surroundings, the beautiful water glistening like a sea of crystals, the city in all its shitty glory and the sea of green surrounding it, almost comforting the town, wrapping around it securely like a blanket does a small child.

"Well that was the case, though last night Kurama had brought up a very good point about using that here, he also however gave me a brilliant solution thanks to these eyes and my ability to control gravity now, while using the theory behind Old Man Tsuchikage's Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu."

Naruto explained, though didn't go into much detail, knowing it would go over Chloe's head thanks to her lack of knowledge.

"Tsuchi-whats-it, that's the old dude with the huge nose that always complained about his back wasn't it?"

Chloe questioned, vaguely remembering the man in question.

"That's the one, though it's Tsuchikage."

Naruto corrected gently.

"Wait, that means you learned this ability over night!"

Chloe exclaimed, her fear creeping back in her voice. Sadly, some of her breakfast did too but she swallowed, forcing the pressure back.

"Well yes, thanks to a couple thousand shadow clones, I was able to get it to a decent mastery so I could safely do this with you instead of lighting up the morning skies like a shooting star in my Sage of Six Paths Mode."

Naruto explained, trying to calm her down, as he felt just how tense she had gotten at that piece of information.

"I really don't know how I feel about this now."

Chloe reluctantly admitted, feeling rather uneasy on the inside.

"Chloe, do you trust me right now?"

Naruto asked, halting their flight. The two teens hovered through the air like they were simply adrift in the sea. Neither said a word. Naruto simply waited for her answer but Chloe was unable to find one as her eyes held Naruto's. Finally, she took in a deep breath finally finding her answer, her eyes hardening, holding more confidence than they were a few seconds ago.

"I trust you."

That was all Naruto needed to hear before the they resumed their flight, though this time instead of going towards Blackwell, Naruto guided them upwards, breaking the field of clouds suspended above them. Even after the clouds covered the town below them and the ocean itself, Naruto continued to climb further until he was finally satisfied. When Naruto looked down at Chloe in his arms, he couldn't help but laugh, her eyes where once again shut, her hands were tightly balled into fists, holding onto his clothing. What he found amusing the most, was the fact that she was drenched from head to toe, small droplets of water was still cascading across her face and littered her hair.

Taking a quick look at himself, he found that he too was in a similar position. Pushing cold, wet feeling to the back of his mind, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated rather hard on what he was about to do. Opening her eyes, Chloe came face-to-face with Naruto's visage of calmness and she honestly hoped the moment would never end. Currently, there was nothing. None of the bullshit life seemed to throw her way, just the two of them above the clouds, like some kind of dream. Her train of thought was interrupted when Chloe realized Naruto no longer had his eyes closed and was staring directly into hers, with his lips forming a smirk. Blinking multiple times, Chloe quickly tried to look anywhere else to avoid the eye contact of the young sage in front of her.

"Oh, like what you see?"

Naruto asked Chloe, in an obvious teasing tone, doing everything in his power not to laugh, especially when he noticed the pink flush dusting across her cheeks as she tried to hide it.

"Shut it asshole."

Was the only response Chloe could provide, still very much avoiding his gaze.

"Anyways, I'm glad you trust me, especially since what I'm about to do is going to push that trust to a whole new level."

As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, his grip loosened and Chloe was sent hurtling towards the earth below them.

"What the actual fuck!"

Chloe screamed, fear lacing every word as she watched the form of the otherworldly teen above her becoming smaller and smaller. Positioning herself so she was now facing towards the cloudy field below her, which was becoming closer and closer, much to her discomfort, realizing there was nothing she could really do, she did the only thing that made sense to here right now.

" _Naruto!_ "

She screamed, tears pooling in her eyes, unable to fall, whether it be from her will or the wind rushing past her face at incredibly speeds. Just as Chloe was about to penetrate the sea of clouds a giant yellow flame like hand encased her body, halting her descent, warming her body. The fear she once felt a second ago? It was gone, like it was never there and was replaced with only a calming, warm sensation blanketing her, reassuring her that everything was all right.

Following the direction from where the hand came from she soon came face-to-face with one of the most breath taking sights she'd ever witnessed. Smiling down at her from above was Naruto, although the Naruto she was witnessing was absolutely ethereal. His body was shrouded with golden flames so beautiful and mesmerizing it put the sun to shame. The flames surrounding his entire body itself was flickering through the wind, his collarbone had six comma like symbols known as magatama, connected by thick black lines leading to his stomach where an equally thicker spiral laid and continued running down to his shoes themselves.

His eyes were a burnt, yet fierce orange instead of the deep purple, but the centric circles were still present though. The whisker marks that usually claimed each side of his cheeks were barely affected, if only becoming a little thicker.

"You didn't really think I would actually let you fall to your death, right?"

Naruto asked, clearly amused, chuckling softly. Chloe on the other hand, after hearing his voice and laughter, proceeded to push her awe of the current development away and replaced it with the unadulterated anger she held for him at that moment.

"What the absolute fuck was that?! Just because I said, I trusted you doesn't mean you can go drop me like that you complete fucking ass-hat!"

Taking large breaths after her little vent, Chloe did nothing but stare angrily at Naruto, not holding anything back, which seemed to do the trick.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, again, I just thought it'd be fun, ya know?"

Naruto explained, having the decency to look a little sheepish, as a hand reached the back of his head and stroked it a few times.

"Whatever! Anyways, how the hell am I just floating here like this?"

Chloe asked, still angry over his little stunt.

"Well, I'm using a portion of Kurama and my self's chakra to manifest one of his tails to suspend you freely, though it's still tethered to my body, so no flying off I'm afraid, but you can move about by yourself to some degree."

To better demonstrate, Naruto flew a little higher, showing that the chakra tether between them caused Chloe's own body to follow higher as well when she reached a certain distance away from Naruto. Taking a moment to finally view her own body, Chloe saw the orange glow surrounding Naruto's body was also doing the same to hers, minus the black markings. The feeling she felt having that kind of energy blanketing her body was downright addictive to her. The calmness and reassurance made everything so clear, she felt anything was possible.

 _This must be how Naruto feels all the time, damn I could get used to this._

Was the last thought to go through her head as she decided to take advantage of the situation. Peering up at Naruto, who seemed to be in his own world, Chloe started to move her legs rapidly like one would running, though she didn't move one bit, huffing she pushed more strength into her legs, only to get the same results but she didn't quit.

 _Move dammit!_

The words echoed, commanding the mental order from the frustrated teenager. Then, Chloe shot off towards her target, not expecting the sudden movement, Chloe proceeded to trip over her own feet, body ending up in a tumble but still very much heading towards the unexpected Naruto.

Naruto didn't notice Chloe or what she was doing, as he was having a discussion with his tenant and partner.

 _ **Have you decided on whether or not you're going to be telling the others?**_

Came the booming monotone voice of Kurama, seemingly awoken from his nap.

 _I haven't decided, I probably wouldn't have even told Chloe at all if it wasn't for what happened that night._

 _ **You've been down this road before Naruto, you know how keeping things from others goes, are you sure you want to play this game?**_

 _I know what I'm doing Kurama. I can handle this, if and when the time comes I have no other option, then I will tell them and take whatever punishment comes my way._

 _ **What about the doe eyed human? You two seemed rather close.**_

That remark caused Naruto to inwardly wince, knowing that Kurama had a point.

 _Max? She's got enough on her plate, adding all this would just push her overboard, she seems to still have something she's not willing to let go and the closer it gets for her to move to Arcadia, the more it begins to show and she doesn't seem to want to share that particular part of her life just yet and I don't want to burden her more._

 _ **Whatever you say kid, not that I really care what you do. Oh, you might want to move, seems that blue haired human is on a collision course straight for you.**_

With that Kurama cut the connection, forcing Naruto back into reality and thanks to the warning from his tailed partner, Naruto quickly stepped to his side as a spinning and screaming Chloe rocketed past him. Thankfully for the connection Chloe came to a rather ungraceful stop, doubled over, using whatever will power she could muster to hold in her breakfast.

"What the hell was that about?!"

Naruto shouted, waiting for Chloe to regain her composure.

"Just stand still so you can receive divine punishment!"

Chloe quipped once she regained her balance as best she could in midair. Once those words left her mouth she was off, for Naruto standing bellow her.

"This isn't going to work Chloe, I hope you know that!"

Naruto tried to reason with her, which unfortunately didn't bear fruit as she persisted with her rage filled lunges.

"You might be super powered but I am super pissed!"

"Alright, if you think you can catch me, bring it."

Naruto egged on, as he continued to avoid her by either side stepping or just straight out propelling himself further away from her, which of course from the tether, also kept her rather close on his heels. Several moments passed and the two were still engaged in their extreme game of tag, but neither relented in their roles with Chloe doing everything in her power to catch the young sage in front of her and Naruto doing everything to avoid her, throwing in the occasional snarky comment.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Both teens were motionless, simply staring at one another, large smiles cascading across each other's face, any and all arguments before, forgotten. While Naruto seemed unfazed through all this, Chloe seemed to be on her last legs, body hunched over, taking large deep breaths with sweat beading down her forehead.

"You ready to give up yet?"

Chloe asked, through her labored breaths.

"I'm so scared. Please, I could go all day."

Naruto shot back, laced with sarcasm and amusement.

Like a silent bell had rung, Chloe once again shot off towards him, the clouds underneath her parting behind her, as if a knife had sliced open the sky. As Naruto watched Chloe hurtle towards him, he couldn't help but laugh at her determination, reminding him of himself, which caused his laughter to grow even more. Just as the distance between Naruto and Chloe had closed drastically, Naruto allowed a smirk to grace his lips as he brought up his right hand, in the universal symbol of peace. The moment Chloe saw this, a chilling sense of dread made its way down her spine, though it was too late to stop, she was committed.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare!"

She screamed.

Naruto didn't comply with the said order and just like that, the shroud that was keeping her levitated soon dissipated and no sooner had it done that, Chloe found herself plummeting towards the earth for a second time, though almost instantly she found Naruto facing with her, seemingly free falling alongside her, instead of screaming out of fear as she was doing, he was laughing, as if they were just out for a stroll.

"This wasn't funny the first time and it sure as hell isn't funny the second time!"

Chloe shouted over the thundering wind that was passing them by.

"That's debatable, besides we're here!"

Naruto pointed out.

Looking below her, Chloe could see that there were indeed above Blackwell Academy, more specifically the parking lot, before she could say anything a thought popped into her head causing her to focus her attention back onto Naruto.

"Wait, what are you going to do if someone sees us?!"

She asked, clearly concerned of the outcomes if he was discovered.

"That's a good point, I didn't really think about that, I was having too much fun!"

He answered, rather sheepishly.

"What do you mean you hadn't really thought about this?!"

Chloe stated, rather shocked at Naruto's lack of thought.

"It just kind of slipped my mind is all."

"Well, stop making up excuses and do something about this!"

She yelled, smacking him over the head, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Alright, hold on tight. Chameleon jutsu!"

Naruto shouted, as his hands blurred through multiple hand signs with practiced ease. All Chloe could do was throw her hands around Naruto's midsection, as a wave of what she guessed was chakra washed over her as a shimmer soon followed, causing the two teens to soon become transparent. Which immediately caused Chloe's nerves to calm down once more. Soon, the two teens found themselves almost reunited with the forest floor below them. Thankfully Naruto righted their bodies and with the help of a little wind manipulation landed safely, with Chloe resting in his arms in a princess carry.

"Alright, you can let me down now."

Chloe calmly pointed out.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that."

Naruto apologized, placing her down gently.

As soon as Chloe's feet found themselves once again secured on the ground, she found herself thanking every deity under the sun, as well as cursing Naruto out about all the "shit" he pulled up in the sky, she also thanked him for one of the most amazing and memorable moments of her life. When the two finally reached the car park, they quickly found Chloe's beat up truck, though as they finally reach the old truck a loud shout drew their attention away from it.

"What the hell was that?!"

Chloe recognizing the voice, shot around as fast as she could, fast enough that Naruto feared she might've suffered some whiplash, whirling around to find a very distressed and very shocked Rachel.

"Rachel? Uhh, w-what did you see?"

Chloe asked, trying to remain calm as possible, though inwardly she was frightened for Naruto, who was eerily quiet given the circumstances and for Rachel, who had accidentally discovered Naruto's secret.

"Don't try to play dumb with me, you know exactly what the hell I saw. I was just sitting over there minding my own business, gazing up at the clouds, waiting for you to get back to your truck so I could see how you were holding up from last night and what the fuck do I see?! Two figures falling from the sky, only to suddenly disappear over the woods, followed by the two of you just casually walking away from the direction they would've landed, like come on Price, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

At this point Rachel was hysterical. Chloe wasn't fairing any better, all she could do was turn to Naruto, hoping that he had some idea on what they could do, though what she saw scared her, his face was void of emotion as his hair covered his eyes. Fearing the worst Chloe tried to calm him down.

"Naruto, let's not do anything rash right now, I'm sure we can deal with this."

Chloe cursed, unsure of what exactly might happen and what can of worms they might've unleashed. Before she could continue to chain things down, Rachel was soon upon her, clutching Chloe's shoulders. Rachel spun Chloe around to face the angry blond.

"Is someone going to fucking answer me right now?!"

Rachel demanded, anger rooting its head and lacing her words.

"Geeze, calm down Rach, it's not what it looks like okay!"

Chloe quickly tried to placate the blond teen now in front of her.

"Please, do tell, what exactly does it look like then Chloe?"

This time it was sarcasm that surfaced and coated Rachel's words.

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like, but please promise you won't tell a soul!" She tried to reason.

"Don't tell anyone, how am I supposed to not tell anyone?!"

"It's just that if-"

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short feeling Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder, successfully silencing her. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in between Chloe and Rachel.

"Chloe, I'm sorry for this."

Naruto said, his face still emotionless but sorrow clear in his tone.

"Sorry for what? What're you going to do?"

She asked, fearful of what might happen next. As Chloe tried to pull Naruto back, Rachel's form was enveloped in a puff of white smoke, shocking Chloe, who froze. Naruto, turned to her, amusement clearly visible, as a large smile graced his lips, which proceeded to grow when the smoke revealed a second Naruto who was equally amused before he soon disappeared and the real Naruto's self-control lost out to the prank he had just pulled over Chloe, as he doubled over from laughter. A few moments passed before Chloe's brain restarted and all hell broke loose. Naruto was still very much laughing then was suddenly tackled by Arcadia's residential punk.

"You're an absolute fucking asshole! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

With every word followed, there was a punch to Naruto's chest, who continued to laugh.

"I said I was sorry, the opportunity was too good to pass up!"

Naruto spoke out, between his still ongoing laughter and the occasional fist, courtesy of Chloe.

"I can't take all this damn excitement so early in the morning. I'm heading back to your place to get hella baked in peace and catch up on all the sleep I missed out on."

Getting to her feet, Chloe removed herself from the downed teen and swiftly entered her truck. Naruto, after laying on the ground or a few more seconds, trying to regain some semblance of composure soon followed Chloe to the truck.

"Sure, no problem Chloe. I'll be sure to message you when I can."

Naruto waved her off.

"Oh, I hope you know after all this shit you pulled, everything in your fridge is forfeit!"

Chloe shouted as she began to speed off in her truck, headed back towards Naruto's place.

All Naruto could do was shake his head at his friend's comment while reminding himself to stock up on food pretty soon, as he watched her pull of out of sight. Once gone Naruto made his way towards the quad seeking solace after the morning he just had, he might not show it but what he did was quite taxing, mainly for the lack of practice his body actually had with the jutsu. When reaching the main area, he could see the quad itself was still quite empty with only a few students littering in various places, some getting in last minute studying, others taking to spare time to enjoy themselves with or without their friends, some he saw reading, others skating, and a small few he was familiar with playing what looked to be a board game. As Naruto ventured further towards the center of the quad, to a fountain that was built as a dedication to the founder of Blackwell if Naruto's memory was correct he noticed a unaccompanied student he knew all too well.

"Hey there Samantha, alone again I see and with another book, what are the chances of that."

Naruto called out, sarcasm evident in his tone of voice with an underling sense of playfulness, which seemed to grab the girl's attention as her eyes left the pages of the book to venture up to meet Naruto's own.

"Oh, hi there Naruto, you're pretty early for once."

She stated, as a small, meek smile made itself known.

"Hey, I resent that! Classes just start too damn early."

Naruto defended himself, while acting wounded at her accusations. As a small giggle escaped from her lips, she closed her book giving Naruto her undivided attention, as he joined her, seated in front of her.

"So, tell me, what did I miss yesterday, anything serious?"

Naruto asked, more for a conversation starter then curious.

"Well, while you were skipping class and apparently M.I.A from Arcadia, Victoria and Chloe got into it, I hear thanks to you, then to make matters worse, Victoria seemed to be grilling everyone you hang out with for your location. It wouldn't kill you to probably check your phone every once in a while, though it might kill some of us."

Samantha replied, filling Naruto in.

"Ah. Yeah. Chloe told me about that when I met up with her yesterday evening, though I've been avoiding my phone for that particular reason."

Naruto revealed, a small amount of fear in his voice.

As Naruto pulled out his phone, he let an exaggerated sigh, to better show how not excited he was for what he knew was going to be a huge can of worms. As his phone's screen lit up he realized he had quite the number of missed messages and calls alike. He decided to open up Max's messages first.

 **[Max]:** Hey there Naruto!

 **[Max]:** Stuck in class, so bored, what're you up to?

 **[Max]:** It's a miracle! I survived class. Anyone in there, hello?

 **[Max]:** Jamming out on my new guitar, I learned that song you liked so much, can't wait till I can play it for you!

 **[Max]:** *Image sent*

Naruto eyes danced over the image on the screen. In the photo was a very comfortable Max in what seemed to a loose top with three baby birds and possibly a dorky quote, if her other clothes were anything to go by, sadly, Naruto couldn't confirm that as most of the photo was of Max playing her new guitar.

 **[Max]:** Hey sorry I've been spamming your inbox, just sort of miss you is all 😕. Oh, by the way, I've got some big news, message me when you can."

Sighing, Naruto felt rather guilty he had missed all these messages and promised he'd make it up to everyone. So, to get the matters rolling, her pumped out an apology and promised to get in touch with Max properly soon.

 **[Naruto]:** Max! I am so sorry. It's been hell the last couple of days, I'll be coming to Seattle this weekend and who knows? Maybe you can serenade me with your new guitar and let me in on this big news.

Not expecting Max to be awake this early or able to reply back just yet, he switched message boxes over to a certain blond-haired teen. Victoria's messages were rather to the point, most of them demanding he answer the phone and a few asking if he wasn't all right and the rare message of her voicing her worry that he had suddenly come to hate her, which when he read those knew he had to put her mind at rest.

 **[Naruto]:** So, what's this I hear about you desperately trying to get in touch with me? Aww Tori, I didn't know you cared. 3

Naruto sent the text, but what he didn't expect was an almost instant reply from the Queen B.

 **[Victoria]:** That's all I get? No explanation, no apologies, just the usual stupid shit, like nothing's happened?!

Victoria questioned obviously not liking the nonchalant-ness of Naruto's message.

 **[Naruto]:** Pretty much. :p

Was all Naruto sent, already knowing the outcome before he had even messaged the blond.

 **[Victoria]:** Ugh, you can be _such_ a Price sometimes.

 **[Naruto]:** Aww, you're pretty awesome yourself Tori.

 **[Victoria]:** I totally hate you.

 **[Naruto]:** We both know you totally don't.

This went back and forth for a couple more moments before Victoria caved in and decided to just change the subject, asking if Naruto was planning on actually making an appearance today or would she have to physically hunt him down to spend a measly day together. After he mentioned to her that he was indeed coming to school and the fact that he was here Victoria almost demanded he stayed where he was so they could attend the chemistry class they shared in the morning, which Naruto complied. Putting away his mobile and again giving his attention back to Samantha he soon realized at some point she had gone back to her book, though once feeling the attention on her, she once more put away her book to give her attention to Naruto.

"So, I take it everything is smoothed over with Victoria?"

She had asked, not really surprised, almost knowing the what had happened, as well as knowing how close the two had become and the fact is Naruto could practically get away with murder when it came to Victoria, hell she'd probably help.

"More or less, I'm expecting some more grilling and a few not so nice words thrown my way but that's pretty much the extent of it I hope."

"I wish I was as confident as you are, maybe then I'd actually be able to make some friends."

Samantha meekly admitted, eyeing her lap, withdrawing in on herself until she felt a small impact on her forehead surprising her more so than hurting her. Focusing on where the impact had originated, soon realizing Naruto had flicked her forehead, not really sure why he had done that, she opted to continue to stare at the teen in front of her as she rubbed the point of impact.

"Hearing you say that really hits close to home you know that?"

When she said nothing, Naruto continued to explain where he was coming from. "There was someone really close to me who you remind me of from time to time, she was shy, incredibly shy, awkward most of the time, timid, easily scared, always stuttering and I think she was a serious anemic-."

Naruto divulged, earning a small nod from his charge though he was soon quieted from said girl.

"I totally get it, I'm useless, awkward, bad with socializing, a bookworm, side character, I don't need you reminding me of everything I hate about myself, I didn't ask to be this way!"

The shy girl said firmly, on the verge of a shouting. Naruto though was smiling through this entire scenario, placing his hand on the top of her head, seemingly calming her down as she stared into his piercing, violet eye's, almost as if he was staring into her very being but those eyes held a warmth no one ever dared give her and she greedily accepted it as she waited for him to say something, anything.

"You didn't let me finish, true she was all those things I had mentioned, but she was so much more than that, she was brave when those around her were in trouble, encouraging, loyal, kind, beautiful, caring, selfless, strong, very strong. There were many times where I doubted myself, if what I was doing was the right thing, whether it all really meant anything or not, and in those times of need she always came to my rescue to snap me out of it, give me that little push and in those times, did she really shine. She never once wavered from her nindo. She truly was one of the strongest people I had the honor of knowing and I see a lot of those same qualities in you, you just have to see them yourself."

Once he finished his speech, Naruto stood, holding out his hand for Samantha to join him, which she did and when she grasped his hand and allowed herself to be hoisted upwards she tripped, not fully used to the sudden movement, though thankfully Naruto stepped in, causing her to collide with his chest and into a small embrace.

"Are you 'alright Samantha?"

Naruto asked, looking down towards the young women in his arms.

"Yes. I-I'm alright, thank you Naruto."

She stuttered out, unravelling herself from his arms, not hating the experience one bit but didn't think she was indeed deserving of all the kind words and caring gestures. Before either could continue on with their conversing, a small yet annoyed cough reached their ears, causing the two teens to turn to the origin of the noise, to find a very annoyed Victoria Chase, irately tapping away with her sandaled foot. She was dressed in black halter top with a white, Polk-a-dot print, white jeans, a gold necklace, and sandals.

"Am I interrupting something here?" She asked, clearly irritated at the two, more so Naruto but Samantha could see her presence wasn't doing them any favors.

"No, I was just leaving in fact. Naruto, about everything you said, thank you, no one has ever cared about me enough to say things like that and I've made up my mind, I too am going to care more about myself a-and better myself. Again, thank you!"

With that Samantha rushed off into the academy, disappearing behind the double doors. Smiling softly at the teens words Naruto, could feel a definite change in her. Though Now he was left with an irate Victoria chase, turning his attention back towards the pixie cut blond.

"Well, rude much Tori" Naruto stated, clearly used to this from her.

"You want to talk about rude? Rude, is having one of your only friends in this school run off to god knows where, and having that damned punk Price, knocking at your door at an absurd hour, demanding to know if you knew anything about it. Not to mentioned how worried I was afterwards when I couldn't seem to get in touch with you myself an no one in this shitty school knew where you'd gone! That's rude." The shorter blond vented, now within arm's reach of Naruto.

"I really am sorry about that Victoria, I was just sorting through some rather unsavory things, but I'm back know, good as new, everything's taken care of."

Naruto stated, trying to calm her down.

"So, does that mean, you and that Price girl are over with, you're no longer friends?"

Victoria asked, a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"What? No, we made up, better than before ever."

Naruto said happily, clearly missing Victoria's underline hopefulness.

 _Damn it._

Victoria mentally cursed, before sighing. "So, we've got time to kill, any ideas on how to spend it?"

She asked, wanting to no longer discuss this and just spend time with the young sage.

"I've got one!"

Naruto stated, point in the direction of the two teens at the table, playing a board game.

"Seriously, you've got to be shitting me, you want to go play dorks and dragons with those losers?"

Victoria asked incredulously.

"Hey! Steph and mike are definitely not losers, they're my friends and besides I know that inner nerd of yours is going to love it"

Naruto said knowingly, smirking at the smaller teen as she just glared at up at him but before she could voice her displeasure, Naruto's hand soon grasped hers and her gently led her over towards the two teens.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Victoria relented on her struggle, then decided to just focus on the warmth of Naruto's hand and his presence, which led to a small smile blooming on her features.

 _I can survive one game, I am Victoria Chase after all_.

* * *

 _ **AN: So that is that! hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter. Gotta thank my amazing Betas for assisting me with this to be able to bring all this for you guys. If you're up for it, let me know what you think, I'm always looking for criticism**_

 _ **QUE OUTRO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN:_** _**Hii! it's been a hella long while hasn't, first off I just wanted to thank all of you for being so hella patient...A lot of not so nice things have been going on in my life recently and it completely messed up my groove, I felt unable to write among a lot things and it's still kinda of effecting but not so much these days which is why I have brought you this update, honestly I am very iffy on how this chapter went but after a lot of re-writes and just kicking myself I felt comfortable enough to show this to you all and I honestly just thought you all deserved to know why it's been a while because you all take the time out of your lifes to read my work and that makes me so happy as well as seeing every new follow and all the reviews each of you have left... So again thank you beautiful people for waiting so long and I hope you enjoy.**_

 **By the way I wanted to throw a shout out to the amazing musician Koethe Koethe for giving me permission to use his lyrics in this chapter and if you peeps haven't heard his beautiful Life is Strange inspired original songs I urge you to do so like right this instant.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Life is Strange or Naruto**

 **QUE INTRO!**

* * *

 _In the Blackwell hallways…_

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to play that game. I want the thirty minutes of my life back I spent playing and the other forty-five, I spent watching you three dorks finish that campaign!"

Exclaimed a very irritated Victoria Chase as she and Naruto casually walked towards their morning class, through the empty hallways.

"No point crying over it now. Maybe next time don't roll such crappy numbers? Honestly it was funny the first few times but eventually it just became sad."

Naruto was trying his best to hold in his laughter at the memory of Victoria's final moments in their party before she was bisected.

"There most certainly won't be a next time, I'm done with that dungeons and dorks crap."

Victoria glanced at the ninja beside her.

"You know Naruto, not all of us have the devil's luck like you. Like honestly **,** you haveto learn to share!"

"I'm certain there's going to be a next time, I can feel it."

"Oh?"

Victoria scoffed lightly, unimpressed.

"Is that right? What are you, a super amped Jedi?"

She asked, her tone thick with sarcasm.

"Come to the dork side Victoria.

Naruto grinned.

"Together we can conquer the galaxy! Believe it!"

Naruto spoke usingthe persona of Darth Vader, causing a small smile to grace the diva's lips. As quick as the smile appeared, it vanished and Victoria replaced it with a frown. She smirked a moment later, as her right hand disappeared behind her back.

"I'll never join you!"

"You have to know the true power of the dork side!"

Naruto insisted, offering her a friendly smile of his own.

"I know enough to know I'll never fall to the dork side. So there."

Naruto jabbed Victoria gently in the ribs **.**

"It's only a matter of time Chase. Search your feelings. You know this to be true."

Naruto held his right hand, beckoning for her to join him. Not expecting such a charming gesture, Victoria giggled. Seeing his smile meet his amused eyes, Victoria jerked her head away, embarrassed to feel the building blush in her face.

"There's no way! I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a figure appeared at the end of the hallway, opposite of them. Victoria suddenly turned to Naruto and hastily slapped his hand away. She centered herself, not wanting to be seen as anything but perfect.

"S- **S** top being such a geek Naruto!"

Naruto withdrew his hand but the smile was still plastered on his face.

"Who still remembers those lame sci-fi movies anyway?"

Naruto was confused by Victoria's cold transition, fearing she might have some sort of bipolar disorder. It was only when Naruto lifted his head and caught sight of the person down the hallway when he understood why she was behaving strange. Thankfully the other student turned around a corner, disappearing from sight. Naruto waited until the student was out of ear range, before asking a question.

"I don't understand you Victoria. Why do you have to act like that whenever others come around? Why can't you be yourself all the time? Why do it just around me? That's got to be tiring, acting all the time and never allowing anyone to know the real you."

"You wouldn't understand."

Victoria muttered, eyes narrowing angrily.

"Ever since I was born, my parents groomed me to be 'perfect' and if they ever found out their little girl was into all this stuff, I'm sure I'd just disappoint them even more than I already have."

Victoria calmly explained, her mood taking a rather disheartening turn.

Naruto sighed, sad to learn that was her answer. Now slightly depressed, Naruto put his arm around Victoria's shoulder. He pulled her into a comforting hug then let her go once they reached their classroom. Victoria was surprised at the tender gesture, but she accepted it. Closing her eyes, Victoria's hands curled up in his shirt as she buried her face in his chest.

"Tori, Tori, Tori. What am I going to do with you?"

Victoria remained silent and just gave Naruto a pointed look.

"I..."

She trailed off, eyes darting all over his face.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that?"

"Do you want to go shopping... with me some time?"

She whispered, her words barely noticeable.

"Eyes up here Tori."

Naruto joked, receiving a light smack from the blond. Embarrassed, Victoria continued to bury her face into the sage's chest. While finding the situation rather amusing, Naruto decided to take the first step in solving Victoria's curiosity.

"Whatever it is you want to tell me, there's no reason to act so shy."

As he said this, Naruto's hand slid under Victoria's chin, gently directing her head upwards until the two were staring directly at each other. Victoria caught her breath, opened her mouth to repeat herself but closed it, struggling to get out what she wanted to say. Frowning, Victoria jerked her chin out of Naruto's hand, cleared her throat and took a step back. Crossing her arms she looked everywhere but at the handsome sage's face.

"I _said_ , maybe, if you want to, we could go out shopping this weekend?"

Naruto grinned and knew Victoria felt it because her cheeks started to redden.

"Not that it matters. If y-you don't want to I mean or whatever. I can just get Courtney to tag along."

No matter how hard she tried to come off as nonchalant Naruto could practically taste the anxiety she was exerting.

"This weekend isn't good for me I've got-"

Assuming the worst, Victoria glanced back at Naruto and gave him daggers without meaning to.

"What? Some appointment with that blue-haired punk friend of yours and Rachel Amber? You might not have a social media footprint but Rachel Amber sure as hell does."

Victoria pointed an accusing finger at Naruto's face. He raised an eyebrow, losing his playful expression.

"And before you say otherwise, I've seen all those photos of you her and that Chloe Price. I don't even know why the you bother hanging out with them. Rachel Amber I can tolerate but Price?!"

Naruto gestured at Victoria to calm down with his hands.

"Victoria- _chill_. They're my friends I'm going to spend time with them. But you know what? You're my friend too so of course I want to spend time with you as well, but this weekend I'm busy and before you interrupt again-no it's not with either of them, 'alright? I've business out of town with work and I'm meeting up with someone."

Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"You know Blackwell students aren't supposed to have jobs, right? More importantly, this 'someone' you're meeting up with. Are they a girl?"

Naruto shook his head and grinned, despite the tension he felt rising between them.

"I'm deeply sorry headmistress Chase, I didn't get a chance to read through the rules of this prestigious academy but I'm positive we can keep this between one another, right? And if you must know, _yes_. The person I'm meeting up with is of the female variety."

Naruto sighed, not liking the direction their talk was going.

"Dude, why does that matter to you? You have female friends don't you? Why can't I?"

"It doesn't."

Victoria lied but Naruto didn't have to know that. Squaring her shoulders, she pressed on, acting as if she had every right to be territoriality without explanation.

"I don't care who you see or don't see. Just tell me one thing... are you two dating?"

"D-Dating?! What the hell?!"

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared at Victoria in shock.

"No, we aren't dating."

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I mean we are close but I wouldn't say we're a couple or anything."

If Naruto wasn't a bumbling mess at this point he would've noticed Victoria's sigh of relief and caught how her mood visible brightened.

"Well that's a relief."

Catching her mumble that, Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"What? Victoria-"

Victoria cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Not that I care or anything but listen here, as soon as you're back, you're mine. We are going shopping and spending the whole day together. Seeing as school break is starting once the week is up no if ands or buts, got it?"

"Hai, Hai. Roger that chief."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he gave a halfhearted salute. Shaking her head, Victoria offered him a small smile then turned to resume her way to the classroom but was halted by a new arrival. A girl was standing right behind her, matching Victoria's height. She had pitch black hair, styled into a Quiff with an undercut. Her face was without an ounce of baby fat, well sculpted, showing little emotion. She was wearing black framed glasses, a bright red scarf which loosely hung around her neck, a dark navy blue knit jumper that seemed just a tad too large for her lithe body, what appeared to be a blue denim button up shirt underneath and a generic pair of blue jeans. To top off, she had on a pair of All Star Lo Platform sneakers.

"How long have you been standing there, you weirdo?!"

Demanded Victoria, obviously startled out and rather upset this new arrival was able to sneak up on her. If Naruto was going to be honest with himself, he was slightly curious as to how she was able to sneak up on him as well.

"Just the tail end of your conversation, no need to be alarmed. I assume you're Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl gave Naruto a quick once-over with her eyes.

"Seeing as you were the only absent student from class the other day."

Naruto did the peace sign will grinning like a fool.

"That's me! Since you know my name and I don't know yours I'm at a disadvantage here."

"This bubbly individual is Evangeline Harris, your new chemistry partner."

Answered Victoria, effectively cutting off Evangeline from introducing herself, while taking a jab at the girl's lack of emotion.

"I'm quite capable of introducing myself, Chase. However, what Victoria said was correct."

Evangeline remarked proudly, eyes still locked firmly on Naruto. Her stare made it more amusing and easier to notice the slight annoyance rolling of Harris that was clearly being directed at Victoria.

"Oh, okay. Wait a minute, aren't you and I partners Tori?"

Naruto asked.

"That would be the case if someone showed up to class when we were assigned to pick partners. Thankfully, Taylor was there."

"Sorry. Anyways, why don't we head in? Class will be starting soon. Come on Eva!"

Evangeline corrected Naruto.

"Evangeline."

Naruto stopped walking and turned to Evangeline.

"Huh, What was that?"

The girls stopped walking and faced Naruto.

"My name is Evangeline."

Naruto squinted her eyes.

"That's what I said."

"No. You called me 'Eva'. That's not my name."

"I know that. Eva is a nickname. That's what friends do."

"Friends?"

Evangeline echoed. During this whole conversation Victoria couldn't help but frown at how the situation was playing out.

"Don't bother arguing with him Harris."

Victoria cut in, putting herself in their conversation.

"You'll never win. Trust me."

Victoria disappeared into the classroom leaving Naruto and Evangeline alone in the hallway.

"Shall we?"

Evangeline asked without turning towards the sage.

"Sure!"

* * *

At the end of her class, Michelle Grant, the chemistry teacher, glanced up at her student. She was a woman on the larger side, was wearing a purple sweater with a white waist band and blue jeans along with a scarf loosely tied around her neck. Standing up from her desk, Michelle addressed her students and released them from her care. When her eyes swept across the class, they fell upon a student catching up on their sleep and stopped her students from leaving.

"Hold on class, don't go packing up your things just yet."

Michelle raised her voice on purpose and looked right at Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Michelle bellowed, earning some displeased moans from various students. They hated to be held back over Naruto's folly but until Michelle told them otherwise. Naruto jerked in his chair and snapped his head up, startled by the rude awakening.

"Now that you're with us again Naruto, mind telling me and the whole class what the nucleus of an atom consists of? If you fail to answer correctly, I'll hold the class back fifteen minutes."

Another round of displeased sighs, followed by everyone setting their eyes on Naruto. Naruto broke into a cold sweat and his eyes frantically darted around the room, hoping something would trigger the answer. Thankfully, a sudden kick from his partner and a slight shuffling of an open book was all Naruto needed before his enhanced eyesight caught a few words written on the open page. He let out a sigh of relief as he stood up from his seat to face Michelle, a foxy grin now on his face.

"Ah, that would be protons and neutrons. Right Ms. Grant?"

"Indeed that's correct."

Michelle pretended to not notice how one of Naruto's classmate's bailed him out and nodded her head to indicate to her students that they could go.

"Class, you're dismissed."

The students dispersed into the hallways. Some headed for their next class while others found a place to relax in for their free period. Before Evangeline could disappear into the sea of students she was halted by Naruto.

"Hey Eva. Thanks for the save in there. Believe it or not, that's not the first time I've been caught like that."

"I can believe it."

She replied bluntly. Naruto chuckled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head.

"Though last time I refused the help. Guess the stakes were kind of higher back then, couldn't really risk dragging my friends down."

"You didn't accept the help? That part I don't believe."

Evangeline asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"It's true!"

Naruto insisted.

"Ahh. Never mind. I just wanted to say thanks for the help."

Evangeline shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Isn't that what friends are for?"

She asked, still unsure of the friend status she had acquired.

"Yeah!"

Naruto answered, holding out his fist to the shorter teen. Evangeline glanced at Naruto's fist for a moment then she reluctantly bumped his fist with hers. Afterwards the two turned and went about their way. As Naruto exited the lobby, he had to momentarily cover his eyes due to the sudden light beaming down from the sun. Once the sunspots were removed from his vision he casually made his way towards his usual spot underneath the tree closest towards the fountain. A light chime from his smartphone alerted him. Curious to see who was texting him, Naruto peered down and took the smartphone out of his pocket. He grinned seeing that the sender was Max and was glad she was finally returning his messages.

* * *

 **[Max]:** You're alive! Had me worried there for a second. I am so excited to tell you the big news this weekend!

 **[Naruto]:** You can't just tell me now? I'll act surprised when I get to Seattle.

 **[Max]:** Wowsers! You're such a dork you know, that right?

 **[Naruto]:** I'm a dork? Say's the girl who still uses 'Wowsers'?

 **[Max]:** Hey! Wowsers is making a comeback! 😤

 **[Naruto]:** Right... Well I guess I'll just have to wait till I see you before hearing about this wonderful news.

 **[Max]:** Looks that way but trust me, it'll be totally worth the wait! 😊

 **[Max]:** Hey, I've got to run. Kristen and Fernando are taking me to see the Fremont Troll, it's going to be awesome and hopefully I'll get some not so touristy pictures as well.

 **[Naruto]:** Sounds hella fun. Maybe you can show me before I leave.

 **[Max]:** You say _I'm_ the dork and go and use 'hella'? Pfft. That sounds like a great idea! We can even go to the Space Needle!

 **[Naruto]:** Yeah, I don't know where that came from, my friend is definitely a bad influence on me, ugh. The Space Needle definitely sounds interesting, I'll be in your hands, tour guide Max!

 **[Max]:** No doubt about it, you're such a dork. Well I definitely have to run this time. Cya!

* * *

Naruto barely had the time to put his smart phone back into his pocket before a sudden weight landed in his lap, startling and knocking the wind out of him. Blinking, Naruto gawked, seeing Chloe in his lap.

"Geez Chloe, you could've killed me!"

Whined Naruto.

"Pah-Leeeez, I'm sure it'll take more than that to bring you down Super-Naruto."

Countered Chloe, laughing slightly at his new nickname. Quickly covering her mouth with his palm, Naruto gave Chloe a panicked look. Chloe blinked and studied him closely.

"Now this might come as a shock to you Chloe, but you're not exactly the subtlest person around and I think we should just steer clear of the whole super talk. No offense. Um, are you licking my hand?"

Naruto started to ask her something else but stopped mid-sentence, feeling a sudden wetness on his palm. All he received was a nod for a response. Naruto gently pulled away his hand from Chloe's mouth before wiping his hand dry on Chloe's shirt.

"That usually works on Rachel. Guess you're not as squeamish as her."

"Guess not. Speaking of Rachel, since you're here, she can't be far behind am I right?"

"Very true, she's over with some photo-hipster behind you."

Standing up, Naruto helped Chloe up then glanced over his shoulder. He spotted Rachel talking to Evangeline, which greatly shocked Naruto. It made him feel slightly guilty seeing as he never noticed her in Chemistry and Photography class.

"That's Eva."

Naruto pointed with his thumb at Evangeline.

"She's my Chemistry lab partner. I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Before I was bored and spotted you, she approached us, asking Rachel if she could model for her. I think Rachel was delighted to and now they're hashing out the details."

"No kidding. While we have some time to ourselves, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Since that night, how's Rachel been acting? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, she's been the same old Rachel."

Chloe looked at the girls, her expression a thoughtful one.

"Maybe a little more spaced than usual, apart from that? Nothing."

Chloe glanced at Naruto.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her because of what went down?"

Chloe asked, failing to mask her worry. Naruto offered her a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Relax! I'm just unsure how she'll be affected, seeing as everyone here doesn't have Chakra coils and I had to introduce my Chakra into her body as well as some Nature Chakra."

"Chakra? Coils? Nature?"

Chloe shook her head slightly and looked at Naruto in wonder.

"Okay, you've lost me."

"I've explained this to you before Chloe, were you even listening?"

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"You know what? Don't answer that. Now I know how everyone felt dealing with me. Chakra is a form of life energy that everyone has to some degree, without it the individual would die, it's made up of two components, physical and spiritual energy. It's produced within the chakra coils that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the Chakra Pathway System, which is similar to the cardiovascular system. At least that's what Tsunade always told me."

Naruto explained calmly, recalling as much as he could from his time spent with his surrogate grandmother.

"Let's just say I'm following for the sake of time. What does that have to do with Rachel and the other night?"

"Well like I said, no one In this world, from what I've gathered, has Chakra coils. So instead of being able to produce and safely distribute it throughout the body like mine, yours and everyone else's Chakra is constantly fluctuating and I don't know what might happen when a foreign chakra is introduced into the body."

"But you used that cloak thingy on me before and it didn't effect me."

Chloe crossed her arms, still confused with the whole situation.

Naruto shook his head.

"That's a little different. I used my own body as a catalyst to help your chakra stay under control during the whole time you came in contact with my foreign Chakra and made sure no residual Chakra was left. But Rachel's body was introduced to my chakra when I revived her and after that whole ordeal, I wasn't able to immediately extract it and now it looks like it's assimilated with hers."

The mention of that night caused Chloe to flinch. She still sensitive about the events, much to her annoyance.

"Wait, so what's going to happen to Rachel?"

"If we are lucky? Nothing. The body will burn the extra chakra and over time, it will go back to normal."

"And if we aren't lucky?"

"My chakra will start burning her up from the inside out, until it's extracted."

Chloe threw her arms up in frustration.

"Well why can't you just take it out of her now?!"

"It's too dangerous right now. Like I said, your Chakras are fluctuating too much and I don't have the control yet to try anything. With the little amount of Chakra everyone in this world has I could accidentally take too much and kill Rachel. We are going to have to wait until it's affecting her, the foreign Chakra, my Chakra, will manifest outside of her body as it tries to destroy her body. That's the only time I'll be able to safely extract it."

"So, what you're saying is that we just sit here twiddling our thumbs doing nothing and wait?!"

Chloe exclaimed, officially angered at the situation.

"What I'm saying Chloe, is that there's a chance we won't have to do anything at all."

Naruto frowned.

"I'm just telling you of the worst-case scenario."

"Alright."

Chloe tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do if you're not around and things get out of control?"

"Simple. Just call me."

Chloe arched an eyebrow, unconvinced that was the answer.

"There's got to be something more reliable than that. Come on, this is Rachel's life we are talking about. I'm not losing her again."

"Fine. If you're willing, I can place a Hiraishin marker on you."

"Hello? Not a superhero here. What does that even mean?!"

"I'm not a superhero. I'm a shinobi, we've been over this. It's a marker of sorts that'll let me travel to anywhere or anyone that has this symbol."

To better help Chloe understand, Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood before placing said thumb against the tree they were sitting under then the blood began to move and take shape in the form of unknown symbols before disappearing into the bark.

"Okay, that's kinda cool but hella gross. Why do you have to use your blood?"

Chloe asked, slightly put off about the whole thing.

"Usually I'd use ink and fuse it with chakra but we don't have any of that here and this way it'll also be easier seeing as it'll be less Chakra taxing."

"Fine, but I better not get any weird magical disease."

Placing his still bloody thumb against Chloe's left wrist and focusing Chakra into his hand caused Chloe to slightly wince at the sudden energy engulfing Naruto's thumb, and symbols etching into her skin.

"Huh, it's warm. You know, this isn't how I thought I'd be getting my first tattoo."

Chloe joked, smiling at Naruto, edging closer in his lap.

"Huh, I guess this counts as a tattoo, although it won't be visible until you activate it."

Replied Naruto, eyes focused on Chloe's wrist as he inspects the formula.

"How do I do that exactly?"

"Well usually you'd just have to send chakra into the seal but since you don't have the ability to, I've implemented a blood matrix into the seal, so when you swipe a little bit of your blood over the seal I'll know you need me and I'll be there in an instant."

Naruto explained in a simple, straight forward manner.

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Thank you for this and thank you for everything with Rachel in general, I'm not sure I properly told you because of my own stupidity and habit of fucking everything up."

Chloe admitted.

"You're welcome Chloe but there's no need for any of that, you as well as Rachel are my friends and there's nothing I wouldn't do for either of you."

"Thanks."

Was all Chloe said, a smile working its way onto her features as she embraced Naruto, burying her head into his chest, so he couldn't see the blush.

"Well, this is cute. You two finally an item?"

Came the teasing remark from one Rachel Amber.

"S-Shut up Rachel!"

Chloe stammered, not missing a beat.

"You better watch it Naruto. Wait too long and maybe I'll just have to steal Ms. Price here from you."

To back up her claim, Rachel in that same moment, bent just slightly enough so she was eye level with Chloe, before placing a firm yet chaste kiss on the blue haired teen's cheek. Chloe was left speechless and frozen out of shock, hand on her cheek as her brain tried to catch up on what just happened. While she was processing Rachel's actions and heard the words replay in her head, Naruto and Rachel shared a mutual, challenging look with each other. Getting the hint, Naruto leaned in and also placed a firm kiss on Chloe's cheek and let it linger just a little more than Rachel's initial kiss.

"Sorry Rachel, but I won't be handing over Chloe any time soon!"

Chloe's brain rebooted immediately as Naruto's lips made contact with her cheek and she stiffened. Chloe's sky-blue eyes meeting Naruto's, searching for some kind of answer to an unasked question. She snapped out of her daze hearing Rachel's and Naruto's laughter and her Surprise soon turned into anger when she realized her two closest friends had just played her. Grabbing both their collars, Chloe gave them both a hard yank towards her causing Rachel to end up on her knees in front of Chloe and Naruto's body to brush even closer against hers. Neither teen stopped their laughter, making Chloe's anger and embarrassment to spike higher.

"You guys are jerks! I hate the both of you!"

Chloe yelled, cheeks flushing.

"Now Chloe, we both know that's not true. I just wish you could've seen your face, it was so cute."

Replied Rachel, still very much laughing. Chloe having enough of the blonde in her grasped, released her prompting Rachel to fall against the ground clutching her stomach.

"It hurts! I can't stop laughing."

Rachel giggled, not even bothered by the daggers Chloe gave her.

"Good, I hope you suffer!"

Chloe growled through clenched teeth, then turned her sights on the laughing shinobi who's lap she occupied, and was wiping tears away from his eyes.

"And you! Encouraging her like that, I thought you were better than this."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, but for whatever it's worth your reaction was _price_ -less."

Naruto commented, getting Rachel to laugh harder at his pun. Rolling her eyes, Chloe simply punched him in his shoulder before she roughly eased back into Naruto's chest, making him huff slightly as the air in his longs suddenly dispelled. Finally, Naruto and Rachel calmed down. Chloe agreed to talk them as long as Naruto treated her and to lunch at Two Whales Diner. The group of friends headed off to the restaurant for something to eat and the ride was filled with a comfortable silence as the three just soaked in each other's company.

* * *

After a few minutes, the three arrived at Two Whales Diner. Naruto and Rachel went ahead as Chloe found a place to park her truck. When the other two teens entered the diner, they couldn't help but smile at the regulars littering the place, most of which occupied the counter seats. When they grew weary of surveying the crowd, Naruto gently guided Rachel over to a booth at the right end of the Diner, closer to the jukebox filling the establishment with slow paced music. Seeing them get comfortable, Joyce appeared out from behind the counter hands on her hips. She greeted them with a smile and drew closer to their table.

"Why hello there darlin's. Seeing as the both of you are here, am I correct in assuming my troublesome daughter can't be too far off?"

Joyce asked.

"You'd definitely be right about that Joyce. She's just out parking the car, we thought we'd come in and get things rolling, seeing as Rachel here has some things to take care of after this."

Answered Naruto smoothly, smiling up at the older woman.

"Well dearies, what can I get you?"

Joyce reached into the pocket of her apron, retrieving a small notepad and pen.

"I'll have your Breakfast cheeseburger a bucket load of your chips and a mineral water."

Rachel listed off enthusiastically.

"And for yourself and Chloe darlin."

Joyce asked, directing her question to Naruto.

"I guess we'll just have two home-style eggs and bacon with a coffee for Chloe and tea for myself, thank you Joyce."

"No problem Naruto. Your orders will be ready in a bit, I'll grab your drinks."

"Oh! Joyce could I please order an extra plate of bacon, we both know how fierce these two become when it comes to food."

Naruto begged cutely, jabbing a finger in Rachel's direction.

"Not a problem sweetheart."

Joyce assured ,walking behind the counter.

"Wow, you're one to talk Naruto!"

Rachel pointed out and faked being wounded, clutching her chest where her heart would be.

"Hey! I at least keep to my own plate!"

Countered Naruto, wagging a finger at his companion.

"That's hardly beside the point!"

Rachel snapped back. The two were still arguing as Chloe entered the diner. She took in its surroundings before catching sight of Naruto's spiky hair. Feeling her eyes on him, he put a finger against Rachel's lips to silence her, then he glanced over his shoulder and waved at Chloe to come over.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

Chloe asked she slid into the booth next to Naruto.

"Nothing important, that's for sure. We took the liberty of ordering ahead, so it shouldn't be too long."

Rachel muttered, fighting the urge to start another round with the sage.

"I'm looking forward to some hella delicious noms! Speaking of grub, what'd you order me?"

"I just ordered you the usual, bacon and eggs with a coffee. I know how you love your coffee fix."

This time it was Naruto who answered Chloe's question.

"Hella sweet whiskers!"

Cheered Chloe, impressed that he knew her so well.

"So, Rachel. Chloe here was telling me back at Blackwell that Eva asked you for some help with a photo shoot, what's all that about?"

"Yeah something like that, she just approached me saying all this stuff about needing me to pose for her portfolio, apparently, I'm 'artistic' and 'a dream model' whatever that means, but hey modelling is something I've always wanted to get into so why not right?"

Rachel explained.

"I could see that, but I've always thought you were more into acting, the big screen or even theatre."

"Yeah, you were amazing in the tempest play!"

Chloe cut in, reminding the group of the play.

"You weren't so bad yourself Chloe. I do enjoy acting, but I've always thought of it as a backup plan than anything else."

Rachel confessed, shooting Chloe a quick smile.

"Oh well. The two of us will always back you no matter what you decided to do in life."

Naruto beamed at Chloe.

"Isn't that right Chloe?"

Naruto proclaimed, smiling confidently at Rachel. As if planned from the start, their eyes fell on Chloe and they waited patiently for her to respond to Naruto's question.

"Truer words have never been spoken Naruto! You're stuck with us Rachel, whether you like it or not."

Chloe agreed, throwing her arm around the back of the blonde's neck.

The teens broke out into a small fit of laughter at each other's antics, but the love and assurance were felt by all in the small group. Just then, the three were greeted by the smell of delicious aromas and the sight of Joyce expertly carrying four plates of food towards their booth.

"Here you darlin's go. Chloe dear, nice of you to finally arrive."

Joyce remarked gently, smirking at her daughter.

"And a good morning to you too mother. I see you're looking as radiant as ever in that stunning uniform."

Chloe replied, rather playfully causing Joyce and the other occupants of the group to snort in amusement, before she started tearing into her food, which was soon mirrored by Rachel.

"I take it this is going on your tab as usual?"

Joyce asked.

"Actually, whiskers has this one covered, don't you."

Chloe didn't bother to tear her attention away from the food in front of her.

"That's right, I promised these lovely ladies, I'd take care of this, no need to worry Joyce."

Naruto smiled up at Joyce, reassuringly.

"You know, you spoil these two way too much."

Joyce pointed out, laughing a little when Naruto's smile turned sheepish.

"Trust me, I know. but how can I possibly say no to these faces?"

Naruto asked, pointing at the women sitting around him. Seeing that they were the center of attention Chloe and Rachel looked up at the two staring back at them. Rachel just smiled, partially showing off the mouth full of burger she had bitten off while Chloe merely shot them a peace sign, with her cheeks inflated with food.

"You're right, no way I could say no to that."

Joyce said between her laughter. Naruto simply shook his head before giving his attention back to his food, just as Chloe and Rachel tried stealing some of his bacon.

"Hey! There is literally a whole plate there for the both of you thieves, there's no need to take mine!"

Yelled Naruto as he pulled the plate away from the two.

"Yeah but yours always taste the best!"

Chloe used that as an excuse just to lean over and try to once again claim some of his food for herself.

"That doesn't make sense! They were made the same way, at the exact same time. By the same person!"

"Stingy."

Both girls remarked in unison. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to eating his own food, more on guard than he was a moment ago. After the meal, Naruto paid for the expenses, then the group was back in the parking lot discussing their plans for the rest of the day.

"Well, I've got to meet up with Evangeline for that photo shoot. Chloe you up for giving me a ride?"

Rachel asked sweetly.

"Nah, I don't mind. Nothing better to do anyways. You coming along Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I think I'm going to pass on this one guys, got to get home and start packing."

Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'packing'?"

Chloe asked, facing him.

"You going somewhere and didn't bother letting me know?"

Chloe's voice was laced with anger and she looked hurt that Naruto didn't think to let her know.

"I'm not going anywhere yet and I was going to tell you, just not until I was prepared to leave."

"Can I come with you?"

"Not this time Chloe. It's just for the end of this week and it's mostly business."

"What? Man, I can't believe this."

To better express her anger ,Chloe let out a rather harsh kick to the bed of her truck, causing Rachel to flinch. Naruto's face fell and he sighed, not surprised Chloe wasn't taking the news well.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear right now Chloe, but I have to do this and both Rachel and I have a surprise for you when you return. Trust me, you're going to love it."

As Naruto finished speaking he could still see the anger in Chloe's eyes but he noticed she visibly relaxed, possibly because of her curious nature trying to figure out just what it was the two of them had planned for her.

"Fine. But this still hella blows, just for the record. Come on Rachel, let's go."

As Chloe tried to turn away and head back to the driver's side of her truck, Naruto pulled her into one final hug.

"Don't worry, there's still a clone back at my place. If anything happens, I'm only a second away."

Naruto whispered into Chloe's ear so only she could her him. Out of habit, he tightened his hold around her.

"That's not the point. I'm just going to miss you is all."

She mumbled into his shirt before once again pulling away, this time sending a quick jab into his shoulder. Naruto watched the girls take off in Chloe's truck and gradually disappear down the road. When they were a mere speck off in the distance Naruto found and entered a nearby alleyway and disappeared in a yellow streak.

* * *

The following day around noon Naruto was standing outside Max's school gate, ready to surprise the young photographer with his early arrival. Currently Naruto was constantly scanning his phone for Max's reply, sighing to himself every now and then. Naruto was just about to give up and put his phone back into his pocket when a chime went off, indicating he had received a message.

* * *

 **[Max]:** Just got finished with school! Half days absolutely rule! So, what is it you wanted to tell me?

 **[Naruto]:** Finally, I've been totally bored waiting for you. You busy now that you're free from the shackles of school?

 **[Max]:** There's nothing that comes to mind, but I do know once I step out these gates and get home, I'm going to sleep for at least a whole week.

 **[Naruto]:** That definitely sounds like a plan though before you go and do that, I was thinking we could spend the rest of the day together.

* * *

As Naruto sent the text, he glanced up from his phone, spotting Max making her way out through the gate, dressed in the same white jacket with the Uzumaki crest he had given her when they had first met with what seemed to be a plain white T-shirt sporting an old-fashioned camera, with the words 'Stay Focused' written beneath it. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at it. She was also sporting a faded pair of jeans with an old worn pair of converses. He also spotted what seemed to be sporting an old, faded blue backpack, slung around one shoulder while what looked to be a guitar case occupied most of her back. Naruto saw Max peer down at her phone and he smiled at the confound expression that appeared on her freckled face. Max typed on her phone that he could safely assume was her reply to his request.

* * *

 **[Max]:** That'd be nice and all but I thought you weren't getting in till tomorrow?

 **[Naruto]:** All I can say is, watch out.

* * *

"Watch out?"

Max reiterated vocally, but before she could make sense or even question Naruto about his statement, Max abruptly crashed into something solid, causing her to stumble back slightly.

"I did tell you to watch out, didn't I?"

Came a familiar voice Max couldn't quite place.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where-wait"

Max's head quickly turned towards the direction the voice had originated from, coming face to face with a familiar whiskered visage.

"Naruto!?"

Max exclaimed, eyes widened in shock.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to arrive until tomorrow? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Whoa there, slow down Max. To answer your question, I thought I'd surprise you on your first day of the school break."

"Well I am definitely surprised."

"So, what's with that incredibly heavy looking backpack, I didn't think they gave out that much homework over the break, your bag is practically tearing at the seams, not to mention you're already lugging around that guitar of yours."

Joked Naruto, pointing over her shoulder to the worn out looking backpack and black guitar case.

"They don't. Not that I am aware of anyways. All this junk is kind of connected to what I wanted to talk about with you when you got here, and you are here so I guess I should tell you."

Max laughed, more nervous than what Naruto was accustomed to.

"If you'd like we can go somewhere else, some of the other students are starting to stare."

Naruto pointed out, making a show of gesturing at the students that had stopped to stare at them. Max followed his gaze, took in her surroundings and to her surprise, everyone was watching them with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Sure, I think that'd be best."

Max hurriedly blurted out, trying to make herself as small as possible, going so far as to pull the hood of the jacket she was currently wearing over her head. Not even taking two steps, Max felt the weight of her backpack disappear from off her shoulders, causing her to peer behind her to see Naruto now sporting the bag over his left shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to carry that."

"It's fine Max. Besides you've got your hands full with that guitar."

"Thank you."

"Got to admit, I'm surprised. I thought you were only one strapping it because of the guitar, not because your bag has literally teared at the seams."

Naruto chuckled, waving around the broken right strap.

"Shut up 'alright?! It's not so bad!"

"Max, got to face facts here. You're going to need a new bag."

"Oh, I don't know I kind of like the whole one strap look."

Max countered, smiling at Naruto. Naruto grinned at Max, amused by her carefree bravado.

"Right, well we best get going besides so much to do and so little time."

With Max by his side, Naruto walked with her down the path to their destination.

* * *

It was late. The sun was soon to set any minute. Naruto and Max were currently making their way through what Naruto assumed was just another ordinary street, since Max refused to disclose just where they were going.

"So, Naruto... are you going to tell me what exactly you brought before we left the mall? I think that's the least you can do since you did kind of just left me standing there with our drinks."

Mas asked, eyeing the beige bag within the grasp of his right hand.

"Are you going to tell me where exactly we are headed?"

"No! It's a surprise. Don't forget, you asked me to show you some of the better sights of Seattle."

Max gestured at the area using her arms.

"So here we are, doing exactly that."

"Then I guess I won't be showing you what's in this bag just yet."

"Hey that's totally differ-we're here!"

Max announced, rushing ahead of Naruto.

Naruto looked up from where Max previously was and was greeted to the sight of a small neighborhood Park, overlooking both downtown and the iconic Space Needle. There were large pots, of various species of flowers scattered around the small clearing with a rather large sculpture placed dead center of the park. A fence separating the park from the rather large hillside it seemed to be placed atop of. When Naruto approached Max, who was leaning against the railing looking out over the city, neither said a word, both wanting nothing more than to enjoy this moment as the sun was slowly disappearing from the evening sky.

"They call this time of day, The Golden Hour, it's when the sun is both softer and redder than when it is at its pinnacle." Explained Max, not even bothering to tear her eyes away from the beautiful spectacle.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you for bringing me here."

"There really isn't any reason to thank me, I'm just glad we got to share this memory together before I left."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

Max grinned.

"Well I guess now is as good of a time as any. When I sent you that text the other day, well, it turns out I might've, maybe, sort of, gotten accepted into Blackwell Academy and am officially moving back to Arcadia Bay on the 2nd of September."

Max admitted rather nervously, watching Naruto carefully. At first Naruto didn't say or anything or show any emotion on his face. Then, a smile slowly formed that turned into a grin and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"That's. Absolutely. Amazing! I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! Where are you planning on staying, how are you going to get to Arcadia?"

Naruto asked these questions rather quickly and Max was barely able to understand them.

"Well, I thought this was something better said in person than over the phone, as for where I am staying."

Max offered, getting a feel as to what was being asked of her.

"I plan to live on campus in the dorms. My parents wanted to drive me all the way back to Arcadia Bay themselves but, they just weren't able to get the time off work so I opted for the bus."

"Sounds like a plan, although I can only imagine how devastated your mother was, not able to see you off, she does dote over you like crazy."

Naruto pointed out, chuckling at the many occasions he witnessed Vanessa doting over Max, much to the smaller teen's embarrassment.

"Funny enough this time it seemed to be my father who took it the hardest, it was kind of weird seeing the roles reversed, I actually can't help smiling when I think back to that moment. I'm going to miss them, but they'll be alright and so will I, they've got each other and I've got you, don't I?"

Max asked, feeling a slight pink dusting her cheeks as she smiled broadly at Naruto.

"Of course, you do!"

Naruto reassured, pulling Max into a one-armed hug, resting his arm around her shoulder, not that she minded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I guess now we can consider this a congratulations present."

As Naruto spoke, he handed Max the beige bag he had been carrying, confusing the brunette.

"This is for me, really? You didn't have to go and do something like that."

"Trust me, I really did."

Naruto countered. After quickly slipping her hand into the bag, Max slowly brought out the contents of said bag, only to be surprised at its contents.

"You did say before you dug the whole one strap look so I thought it would be perfect, besides, it totally screams Max."

Naruto cut it before Max could voice her opinion. In Max's hand was a predominately midnight blue messenger bag, the bottom half of the bag was a smooth caramel color, with the shoulder strap being a more, darker walnut brown with an imagine of a non-descript city stitched into the bag's flap.

"There's a bunch of stickers and patches in the bag, I thought you might also like to customize it like you did that journal of yours, anyway, hope you like it, though it's cool if you don't I mean, I did just by it for a laugh originall-"

Naruto was cut off by a small weight colliding with his chest. Blinking, he looked down and focused on Max latching onto his midsection. Naruto's features smiled and happily embraced Max back.

"Just shut up okay? I love the gift, thank you."

Max whispered, though Naruto had to focus a small amount of chakra towards his ears to boost his hearing as Max didn't bother to pull away her head from his chest as she spoke into his top.

The two teens stayed like that a little longer before it was Naruto who broke the embrace, though both noticed, how reluctant the other was, when they had to separate from one another.

"So, I was thinking, if you're cool with it, I could pick you up from the bus station when you get into town and help you settle in to your dorm and possibly show you around town and pick up some more stuff for your room, which sounds a bit stupid because I am almost certain nothing at all has changed in that town since even before I moved to town." Naruto suggested, breaking the comfortable silence the two shared.

"That sounds, amazing, thank you. Wait you own a car?" Max questioned.

"Well, no, I don't own one but my friend does and I'm sure she'd let me borrow it, I mean it might cost me a few favors but, it'll be a small price to pay. Though I have one condition."

"O-Oh, what's that?"

Max squeaked out, slightly surprised of the suddenly serious tone Naruto's who personality and mood took.

"You've got to show me just how far you've come with that guitar there." Naruto stated, pointing down at the instrument resting against the railing, next to Max's feet.

"W-what, right now?"

"I couldn't think of a more perfect time for a performance, besides there aren't that many people left around anyways."

"I-I don't know, I just don't think I have the courage for something like that"

"Max, believe me when I say, you've more courage and heart than you, yourself know and it's all a matter of believing in yourself, as much as I believe in you, but if you really don't think you can do this I'm not going to force you to. Now let's get you home." Reassured Naruto, ruffling the smaller teen's brunette locks, before collecting Max's items and beginning to depart from the park.

"W-wait, just come over here first"

Max commanded, grabbing onto Naruto's free hand, dragging him over to a nearby bench. Once the two teens were seated on the bench, Max nervously grips her guitar with both hands, before adjusting it and cradling the instrument under her right arm, the look of nervousness not going unnoticed from.

"Max, really, it's fine, you don't have to force yourself."

"No, I want to, I've actually been working on something for a while now and I want you to be the first to hear what I've got so far."

Max confessed, a blush making its way upon her cheeks, almost reaching to her ears

"M-me, really, I mean there's got to be someone else, your mother and father, Kristen and Fernando even."

"No, I mean, yeah eventually but, I want you to be the first to hear what I've got, it's not finished yet, so just keep that in mind alright?"

"That means a lot Max, really and I'm sure whatever you've got so far is going to be amazing."

Naruto said, a small blush of his own slightly dusting his cheeks from Max's comment.

After a few moments had passed, a soft note broke through the silence, as Max's fingers glided and plucked at the strings of her guitar, forming a beautiful melody Naruto couldn't help but appreciate, his body subconsciously swaying moving with the rhythm. Max, seeing just how much Naruto was enjoying her music, felt a new wave of accomplishment wash over her entire being as well as her pride soaring to new heights. Feeling more confident with herself, Max's playing seemed to flow more smoothly as she became more comfortable. Naruto smiled fondly at the brunette sitting beside him, noticing she seemed more comfortable now than she did a few moments ago which he was about to comment on and praise her, before Max's soft voice erupted from over the guitar, surprising Naruto, as well as entrancing him once again.

 _ **"Your teary eyes don't you look so blue memories, ones we've left behind You know I'll always find my way to you can't stop the rain Just hold me close and though I've been so far away the distance is closing And I'm coming home, home And I'm coming home, home and I'm coming home."**_

As Max's voice slowly faded out and the guitar along with it after a few more moments of just max strumming the chords, Max nervously waited for Naruto to comment on her small performance, though to her surprise Naruto suddenly embraced her, guitar somehow gone from her grasp and resting against their bench.

"That was amazing, the guitar playing on its own was so amazing but you completely caught me off guard with the singing, I didn't know you could sing." Naruto exclaimed, literal stars in his eyes.

"No one really does, I'm not very good and besides I haven't exactly finished the song yet but thank you."

Max admitted.

"What do you mean 'not very good'? You were absolutely amazing, and I know it'll be even more amazing once you're done."

"T-Thank you."

Was all Max said before the teen's collected their things and left the park.

"Now, let's just hope your mother doesn't murder me for keeping her precious daughter out late."

Naruto stated, rather panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll confront her together."

Max reassured, clutching the beige bag containing her messenger bag tighter against her chest.

* * *

 **AN: If you're reading this then congratulations! You've reached the end and I thank you for that, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and thank you X-ownz for throwing in that suggestion for a gender switch concerning Evan, hopefully you liked how I portrayed your idea, if anyone else has anymore ideas they think would go well with the further chapters feel free to comment or even PM me any time.**

 **Follow/Review! love you all and I have to thank the beautiful Pepperemzie for the amazing artwork (new display picture) I love it soooooo much!**

 **QUE OUTRO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: HEY THERE PEEPS! SORRY IS THE FIRST THING I WANNA SAY TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE, WAITING SO LONG AND NOT GIVING UP ON ME, IT'S BEEN ONE HELL OF A JOURNEY SO FAR AND I HAD JUST HIT THE BIGGEST WALL I'VE FACED SO FAR AND I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET OVER.**

 **BUT TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I THOUGHT TO MYSELF "I MUST GET THIS OUT TO THEM" SO HERE WE ARE AND HOPEFULLY I DON'T DISAPPOINT YOU ALL TOO MUCH, IF I DO FORGIVE ME AND LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHERE I CAN APPROVE, EVERY AND ALL CRITICISM WELCOME.**

 _ **QUE INTRO!~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **September 2**_ _ **nd 2013**_

 _ **Blackwell Female Dormitories**_

"Alright, that was the last of your stuff Max. How's things going on your end?"

Naruto questioned, stopping in the doorway of Max's newly acquired dorm room with a rather large box cradled under his right arm, as another box was perched atop his left shoulder.

"Things are going great, just finished the Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall! "

She dramatically presented, literally bouncing on her toes, arms spread out wide.

Looking upon the wall Naruto saw various photos Max had taken throughout most of her time in Seattle, some he recognized having both Fernando and Kristen present and others her family, or just objects or places she had been, some of them even had him featured in there, which did bring a smile to his face.

"Here let me help you with those and thanks again for all this."

Walking over to Naruto, the small brunette, eagerly took the box resting under his arm, before motioning him to follow as she walked further into her room, placing the box with the rest of them beside the doorway.

"It was also nice of your friend to lend us her truck and I know I keep saying this but thank you for taking me shopping and helping me pick out some 'hipster friendly' furniture as you so kindly put it."

"You're welcome. The first week is definitely going to be tiring and you'll need some actual furniture in here,"

"I wouldn't have minded roughing it for a bit"

Max confessed, taking her usual bashful stance, right hand reaching to cup her left elbow. Naruto noticed this in the corner of his eye, a small smile making its way onto his lips, not giving much else to show he heard her.

"Well It would've broken my heart seeing you just lying here bored with nothing but that crappy mattress and your new plant, Lisa, right?"

"Right, mom thought it'd give a better sense of responsibility or whatever."

Max reassured, running her hand through the leaves of her new knee-high plant.

"Now, considering they were kind enough to at least provide a decent bed frame, how about we  
move it away from the window and over here, under your photo wall, shall we?"

Naruto suggested, with Max agreeing.

"You're lucky I've got this big burly body to help you with all this heavy lifting:

The sarcasm practically rolling right off Max's tongue, as both Naruto and herself grabbed their respective sides and began the grueling task of shifting the bed frame.

"Now that's out of the way, here comes the oddly satisfying part!"

Not even a second passed as Naruto disappeared outside of the room, did two plump pillows fly through the threshold, catching Max of guard, crashing against her face. Naruto was quick to disappear once more around the corner, this time with a large white mattress in hand.

"Testing out the new mattress and pillows!"

Max contributed, equally as excited as the other occupant of her room, not caring whether her own mood was being influenced by Naruto's or she was simply just enjoying herself in this moment, either way Max wasn't complaining.

After tearing into the plastic cover and fitting the mattress onto the frame, as well as fitting the bedding on to the mattress and helping the pillows into their respective cases, Max and Naruto both threw themselves onto the bed, sighing in bliss. Moments passed as the two teens lazed around contently, as music filled the room with the sun filtering through the window.

 _I hope Chloe and Rachel, are enjoying themselves, Kami knows how much trouble those two have gotten themselves into right now. I wouldn't be surprised if they've hijacked Frank's RV and are halfway across the country._

 _ **You don't actually think that do you? There isn't a chance in Hell, that blue haired female is going to be leaving this town for good anytime soon.**_

Came the booming voice of Kurama.

 _What makes you so sure about that, is there something I am missing here? And it's nice of you to finally grace me with your presence, it's been a while since you've been out._

 _ **Given the lack of world ending events or Shinobi hunting myself or more accurately my container, there's not much else to do in here but sleep, besides given my long life, I had usually spent my later years leading up to my sealing, sleeping. There were a few attempts at hunting me but no real challenge or success before that pink-eyed bastard used me.**_

 _ **Concerning the blue haired female, if you can't see it now, there's no hope for you but it'll certainly be some amazing entertainment for me.**_

A deep, guttural chuckle emanating from the large fox's throat.

 _Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Is my life just some kind of dinner and a show to you?_

 _ **Apart from the lack of any kind of food, your life has definitely entertained me so far.**_

 _Good to know. On a more positive note, it's comforting to know deep down you actually cared about those Akatsuki hunting me down._

 _ **Don't read too much into brat, if you had died, I would've been subjugated again, and there's no way in Kami's name I'll ever allow that again.**_

Hearing the intense, growl from his Ten-tailed partner, Naruto internally winced, the pure rage, lacing every word, suffocating the young sage, like an entire ocean, crashing down upon him, drowning him. Naruto cut the connection between Kurama and himself, fearful of what might've happened, if he stayed any longer.

A barely noticeable click and wheezing from what Naruto could safely assume was Max's camera halted his current train of thought as he looked over to the Shorter brunette.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Naruto was met with the sight of the young photographer gently waving the small instant photo urging it to finish developing. Once the pictured cleared, Max let a genuine smile adorn her face as she inspected the photo, before handing it over to Naruto. Looking over the instant photo, Naruto instantly saw the main subject of this shot was himself when he was lost in thought, though a small portion of the photo had max clearly smiling, even if a portion of her face was out of view as she rested her head against his.

"That's definitely a keeper"

Naruto laughed, handing the photo back to the smaller brunette lying beside him, eyeing him as he was inspecting the photo, before her smile appeared once again at his praise.

"Great minds think alike, this is definitely going on the wall and F.Y.I this was going up no matter what you were going to say, I'm just glad I didn't have to get rough and force you."

Max jokes, sending a triumphant smirk Naruto's way before both burst into laughter. As Naruto sat up on the edge of the bed, Max flopping down beside him, not a moment after, both of their stomachs let out a unison growl.

Naruto and Max had the decency to look sheepish before another round of laughter erupted from the two of them.

"How about you go down to the cafeteria and grab us some food, they start up a week before the school begins for the dorm students. I'll stay here and get the rest of your room prepared"

Naruto suggested, standing from the bed, stretching out his limbs.

"Don't need to tell me twice, I could definitely eat a whole horse by now."

Max agreed, getting up from her seated position heading out the door.

"Whoa, hold on Max, you're going to need these."

Getting the smaller teen's attention, Naruto placed her messenger bag on her shoulder as well as handing the brunette her camera.

"There we go, hipster outfit complete, now you're ready to head out in the world."

Naruto smiled down at the aspiring photographer, ruffling her hair and laughing when he received a rather hard jab for his comment. As Naruto composed himself he saw Max was almost out the door, on her way to fulfil her task.

"One more thing Max, catch!"

"W-Wait, don't you dare!"

Turning around in the doorway, Max scrambled to catch the, green, incoming object, once safely in her grasp, after a ridiculous amount of stumbling which caused Naruto's fit of laughter to returned two-fold, she opened her hands to reveal a rather large pouch, shaped as a green toad with 'Naruto's wallet' stitched on its belly and a wide mouth doubling as the opening, bulging in a rather obvious way, signaling that whatever was inside the pouch there was a lot of it.

"Your weird frog wallet?"

"Hey! Gama-Chan isn't weird and she's a toad, big difference"

Naruto defended, rather annoyed at Max's comment. His cheeks puffing out comically. Max, was doing everything in her power to stop herself from laughing as well as glomping the cutely annoyed teen, sitting on her bed.

"You say that, but to us normal people, Gama-Chan here is totally weird, I'm not sure I can risk being seen with her, less my already non-existent reputation plummet further."

"I'll have you know, Gama-Chan has been the protector of my money since I was young and even faced the fires of hell with me!"

"That's...Nice, bit over the top for a backstory, for just your wallet but if it means that much to you, I'll take Gama-Chan here with me but it'll be on you when my reputation plummets to the pits of hell"

"Don't blame Gama-Chan, with or without her that's inevitable"

"Hey! Well, I can't really deny that but your weird frog purse isn't helping. Eep!"

Before Max could get another word out, she sprinted out the door down the hall, laughter echoing through the dorm hallway, as a pillow impacted where she would have been standing if she stayed a second longer.

"She's a toad and a wallet not a purse!"

Naruto shouted, head poking out the doorway, watching Max jog down the hall, greeting a few people, rather reluctantly, he noticed. A small smile on his lips as he watched her figure disappear through the door, as he stepped out and collected the pillow he had thrown, he turned back towards Max's room but before he could re-enter it, he stopped in the middle of the hall as he felt eyes on him. Turning his head down the hall to where max had fled down, he met the eyes of several teens watching him with the same smirk on each of their faces.

"Dana. Juliet."

Naruto acknowledged, rather sheepishly at the two teens. While Dana Ward seemed content to just smirking back at Naruto, Juliet seemed to keep a rather indifferent yet inquisitive stare at his person.

Dana Ward was a rather tall teen, around the same height as Chloe if not a bit shorter, she had auburn hair that was held in a long ponytail, her face was lean and sculpted without an ounce of fat and a pair of light blue eyes, her body was noticeably toned, to that of an athletic build, which was thanks to her role as cheerleader. She was dressed in a low-cut top with one strap hanging loosely over her left shoulder, as well as a pair of rather worn blue tight jeans, with multiple holes above and below both knees and a pair of black and white toed converses. With two triangle earrings to complete her outfit.

Juliet who Naruto was more familiar with, thanks to her being around Victoria more often than Dana, was shorter than her auburn-haired best friend, with light brown hair, held up in a bun. Her face was perfectly heart shaped with full lips and a set of piercing emerald eyes. Juliet like her best friend had an hourglass figure. She was wearing a simple, white sleeveless crop top, tucked into her dark grey mini skirt which ended just before her knees, with a low hanging necklace of multi colored circles, falling to the middle of her abdomen. Finishing the outfit off was a pair of white high heel sandals.

"Hi there Naruto, what might you be up to with the new girl, Maxine was it?"

Dana asked, a very suggestive tone in her question.

"Max, never Maxine, trust me she'll appreciate that much more. As for what I'm doing, I'm helping her move into her new dorm."

Naruto explained, inching closer and closer to the open door.

"Should my next article for the school paper be a warning to the new girls joining us to watch out for you?"

Juliet teased, though Naruto knew better then to test her.

"That definitely sounds like a plan, more for us"

Dana agreed, though in her own teasing way.

"Dana! Behave, besides you've already got Trevor"

Juliet exclaimed, shocked at her best friend's sudden remark.

"Oh, hush Juliet: X-treme reporter, touching is a no no, looking though, that's another story entirely. Now, Naruto why don't you tell us the details between you and- Hey! Where did he go?"

As the two teens drew their attention back to where Naruto was standing, they were surprised to see during their short back and forth, he had slipped away and back into Max's room.

"Thanks Juliet, you let him get away"

"Whatever"

With that one-word response Juliet made her way into Dana's room, not caring if her best friend was following or not. Laughing at Juliet's retreating form, Dana was quick to follow her and shutting the door behind her.

After escaping that awkward interrogation, to the sanctuary that is Max's dorm room, Naruto threw himself onto her bed before summoning several clones.

"You boys know what to do"

Was all Naruto needed to say, as the clones jumped into action, organizing and arranging the room and putting together any and all furniture they came across.

After turning on the stereo, that both Naruto and Max set up on the dresser at the foot of the bed, Naruto laid back down and began staring up at the ceiling, tuning out the cluttering from his clones and focusing on the smooth melody emitting from the stereo.

 _Let's say sunshine for everyone_

 _But as far as I can remember_

 _We've been migratory animals_

 _Living under changing weather_

 _It was a surprise when Max announced that she was accepted into Blackwell and only a few weeks away from joining me here, I still can't believe it now, and here we are._

 _Someday we will foresee obstacles_

 _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_

 _Today we will sell our uniform_

 _Live together_

 _I just hope things go better than they have, everything with Chloe and Rachel really blindsided me, honestly, I was terrified, her expression when I approached her, I'm not sure I'll ever forget it. I'm not even sure how I'd react if Max looked at me like that._

 _Live together_

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger_

 _We were younger_

 _ **Kit you're going to have to tell her eventually, the longer you wait the harder it's going to be and.**_

 _I know Kurama. I really do._

 _ **Well you're not acting like it and I've had to tell you this countless time**_

 _Because I want some semblance of a normal life, for as long as I can. The least I deserve is a few more weeks with the people close to me treating me like everyone else and not some monster, not some superpowered being, just me, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger_

 _We were younger_

As Naruto cut the mental link between himself and his partner, he threw his left arm over his eyes, trying anything to take his mind off the short conversation he had, before just completely clearing his mind and entering a mild meditation trance.

 **Blackwell Academy**

After spending a few moments, inside the cafeteria, collecting and paying for their lunches, Max was once again found herself traversing the halls, an uncharacteristically broad smile firmly in place as she took in everything around her, taking in everything from the trophy case to the notice boards and the class rooms, her photography classroom especially, her broad smile growing even more so, if that was even possible.

 _I'm finally here, it took some hard work and a lot of luck but Blackwell academy. Wowsers, it's almost too good to be true, one of the most prestigious and famous schools in the country for seniors, hah, no kids allowed, not to mention I am learning under the amazing Mark Jefferson! Plus, I'm sure there's going to be a bunch of cool and diverse students not to mention Naruto's already here and in most of my classes!_

Pulled from her rather joyous thoughts, Max briefly realized she was standing outside in the courtyard, next to the fountain in memory of somebody, whose name was rather unimportant at this moment. The broad smile that has been on her face for most of the day was now replaced with an expression that only spelt regret and guilt.

 _I wonder if Chloe is still around, I know she was practically a whiz-kid herself, there's no way she didn't get into Blackwell, maybe when school starts up tomorrow I could look for her, she'll probably be around the science classroom, she would never admit it to anyone but I know for a fact she's a science nerd, if that doesn't work my second bet would be with the skater crew, she did love that board, I remember all the times she tried to get me on it, but I was always too smart for that. M-maybe Naruto knows Chloe, he's never mentioned her but maybe he's heard of her, no, I don't want to drag him into my messy personal business. I-I'll worry about this tomorrow, right now I'm on a mission!_

As she got her inner turmoil under control she soon realized, rather too late, she had already collided with something or rather someone, as the two collided, Max secured the lunches in her hands but in doing so left the messenger bag that was haphazardly thrown over one of her shoulders to unceremoniously fall to the pavement, the contents spilling from within.

As the contents of Max's bag spilt into the pavement below, she quickly set down the lunches and began to quickly inspect and put away each item one by one.

"Ah, my camera, please be okay, please be okay"

She chanted more to herself then the surrounding girls. The one she unfortunately bumped into seemed less concerned about the wellbeing of both Max and her items and more so infuriated about the whole situation.

"You better watch where you're going, you and your nobody parents couldn't afford to ruin even my cheapest outfit."

After making sure her camera was still I working condition Max paused her gathering to see who was speaking, rather insulting her. When her eyes landed on the girl she had just moments ago bumped into Max noticed right away her outfit did in fact scream "stinking rich".

Taking in her full appearance Max soon noticed the clothes only added to the teens beauty. She had short blonde hair styled in a pixie cut, heart shaped face with full lips and light blue eyes, she was wearing a black cashmere sweater with a white undershirt that seemed to poke out from under the sweater, also a grey mini skirt with brown leggings complementing her long legs and light blue designer shoes.

The shortest of the three, to the leading blonde's right was a rather stylish yet modest teen, with shoulder length black hair and purple highlights. She had s heart shaped faced with ocean blue eyes and full lips with a rather light shade of red lipstick. Her top was a plain grey t-shirt which sat low on her shoulders, there was a rather long golden necklace which seemed to resemble a dream catcher, her pants where a pair of tight black skinny jeans that fell just above her ankle which continued on to a pair of open toed high heel sandals.

The last one the trio was a rather tall blonde-haired girl, just a few inches shorter of the girl Max had bumped into, she seemed a bit standoffish Max noted before taking in the rest of her figure. To go with her blonde hair, she had a pair of light blue eyes, much lighter than the dark-haired teen in the group. Similar to her companions she had quite the slim figure though not as toned as someone who worked out. She was wearing an open blue denim jacket with a plain black top underneath. A pair of rather short faded light blue denim pants and black boots.

"Hey loser, did you hear a word I was saying just now?"

Came a rather snarky question from the middle blonde, breaking Max out of her observations.

"Ah.. Um… No?"

Was all Max could muster as she stared up the annoyed visage staring down at her, as she was yet to right herself from her crouched position, camera still in hand.

"Trying to be funny, hipster trash."

She remarked, causing her two companions to laugh Simultaneously, if anything a bit forced.

"What? No, just if that's all you're going to say I'm leaving, sorry for bumping into you"

Max squeaked out, quickly gathering and stuffing the contents of her bag back where they belong, rather confused about how things turned out but also not one for confrontations.

"Are you stupid or just blind, do you not know who I am? I am- "

"Victoria!"

The girl with the black hair quietly shouted, interrupting the now named Victoria's monologue.

"What is it Courtney!"

Shooting her head into the direction the black-haired teen, Courtney, so fast, Max thought Victoria might have caused some minor whiplash.

"Look at what she's holding, isn't that."

Courtney whispered the last part, Max unable to make out what was said.

"Holy shit she's right Vic, that's definitely- "

"I can see that Taylor, I'm not blind. Where'd you get that Frog pouch?"

Victoria questioned, after rounding on the other blonde, the now named Taylor.

"It's a toad and where I got it is none of your business, now if you'll excuse me"

Max said, I bit more annoyed than angry.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what is or isn't my business around here."

"Back off"

Was all Max said as she continued on her way back to the dorm, her previously good mood  
soured.

As Max walked through the doors leading to her floor she barely had enough time to blink before she was yanked into one of the first rooms from the door. recovering quickly from the

shock Max came face to face with two grinning teenage girls, Dana and Juliet if she remembered correctly from their brief meeting earlier today.

"Uh, can I help you two with something, o-or are you both going to start berating me for no  
apparent reason?"

Max asked rather timidly.

"Ah, sounds like our new scholar student had a run in with the self-proclaimed Queen B. of  
Blackwell"

Juliet stated, a knowing look on her face

"Ah, the hostility makes sense now, but I promise we aren't here to kick you while we're down,  
actually, something's peeked our interest and we were hoping you could enlighten us"

Dana explained, though Max didn't feel any less uncomfortable with the predatory smile adorning the taller teens face.

"Well, I don't know how much help I can be considering everything thing here is foreign to me but I can try"

"Glad to hear it! I was afraid me and Juliet here was going to have to force it out of you"

Dana joked though Max didn't find that funny and Juliet just proceeded to roll her eyes at her friend's behavior.

"Cut it out Dana, all we, more so Dana, want to know is what's your relationship with Naruto?"

Juliet inquired. Adopting the persona of a reporter.

"Yeah! Because this is your first day and somehow you've already brought back the schools most sought after male student"

Dana further explained

"W-well that's because I met him before coming to Blackwell- wait what do you mean sought after? he's never said anything about that before."

"Of course, he hasn't, that guy might been one of the hottest boys arcadia bay has ever seen but he's also one of the densest."

"Hah, I guess you're right about that"

"So, is something going on between you two?"

"N-no! I mean maybe, I don't know I l-like him but- "

"But you don't if he feels the same way. Cliche but I can understand, have you tried telling him how you feel?"

"W-well no, I was going to tell him the day I told him about me being accepted to Blackwell b-  
but I couldn't, w-what if I completely ruin everything, I-I mean geez, look at me spilling my guts to two people I've known for less than ten minutes"

"Hey that's cool, it must've been really weighing on your mind and sometimes it's easier to open up to someone you hardly know, I've been there, I'm sure everyone has at some point in time."

"Thanks Dana, I really just needed to get some of this off my chest"

"Hey what're neighbors for"

For a few moments all three teens smiled in silence at the new bond forming.

"Oh damn, I've been gone way too long, he's probably going to be starving. Thanks again for  
this unexpected chat"

Not waiting for a reply Max left, giving a small wave to both teens before disappearing down the hall. For a few moments both Dana and Juliet said nothing until Juliet broke that silence.

"You know we didn't really get the answers you were looking for right?"

That simple question elicited a gasp from Dana, reminded her just why they had cornered the freckled brunette in the first place.

"I totally spaced, dammit, well there's always the showers or better yet we can get Naruto's side of things"

"Who exactly are we going to be cornering in the showers, I can never tell with you"

Juliet mocked, though her amusement was quickly replaced with pure shock as the only response she got from her best friend was a perverted giggle.

As Max opened the door she gasped in surprise, instantly noticing all the furniture had been set up and placed, in a very aesthetically pleasing way, with the exception of her personal items sitting beside the couch accompanied by her guitar and a few other choice items.

In further inspection of the room she soon noticed Naruto's prone form laying atop her bed in what she could only assume was a peaceful sleep. Placing the bag of food onto the small

dresser at the end of the bed max tentatively approached Naruto's sleeping form, unsure as if she should be waking him after the hard work he had put into getting her room ready.

"N-Naruto, hey, I brought the food back, sorry it might be a bit cold, there was a bit of a holdup"

She quietly explained, shaking him a few times to try and coax him out of his sleep.

"Naruto- "

Before she could say another word, Naruto had, faster than Max thought possible, seized the hand she was using to lightly shake him and proceeded to pull her down into bed, wrapping her firmly in his arms cutting of most of her movements and causing a deep blush to take hold of her cheeks.

"Mmm, pillows shouldn't be talking"

Naruto mumbled out, eyes still closed as his foggy mind guided his words and actions.

"I-I'm not a pillow"

"Mmhm, shh"

Was the only reply she received from Naruto, as he unconsciously snuggled deeper in the crook of her neck, his hot breath breaking against Max's skin, her blushing deepening with each passing moment. Her will to fight the situation crumbling with it.

 _Alright calm down Max, he's asleep, there's nothing going on here, just a misunderstanding._

As she continued to mentally calm herself she shifted her body so now she was face to face with her sleeping captor, as her eyes scanned his features committing everything to memory she couldn't help but smile at the scene before her.

 _Wowsers, he's even cuter to look at asleep, kind of makes me mad. Ugh this isn't the time to be thinking about this, what to do._

Spotting the actual pillow discarded behind her, she freed her arms, causing Naruto to let out a slight whimper in displeasure, his arms securing themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to himself and further from her objective.

a few moments passed as she was finally able to grasp the pillow, and after taking one final look at Naruto's unsuspecting face, she rather uncharacteristically shot a mischievous smirk his way.

As she brought the pillow down upon his face, playfully attacking him and successfully waking him, as well as releasing her in his dazed confusion, which allowed her the chance she needed to escape and straddle his waist for a better position to continue her relentless assault. Laughter from both Max and Naruto filling the room as the both fought to win the high ground.

Quicker than Max was capable of reacting to, Naruto gently, yet firm enough to shift her body, bucked Max with one of his legs, causing her to fall forward and stop her momentum by placing both her hands on each side of Naruto's head. Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto used his superior martial skills and strength to keep her arms in place, though that did little to quell Max's efforts to free herself. Again.

A few more moments passed as the two continued to laugh, the fight coming to an end as they reached a stalemate, soon the laughter began to slow and eventual subside as the two teens continued to stare at one another in a comfortable silence, matching smiles on both their faces.

Now that their focus was away from their playful scuffle, they soon realized the position they had gotten themselves into, but instead of untangling themselves, both seemed comfortable in their current positions, getting caught up into the moment both Naruto and Max's eyes glazed over, a soft blush adorning both their cheeks as their faces inching closer and closer.

Now that their focus was away from their playful scuffle they soon realized their positions, but instead of untangling themselves, both seemed comfortable in their current state. Getting caught up in the moment both Naruto and Max's eyes glazed over, a soft blush adorning both their cheeks as their faces inched closer and closer.

Before they continued further both Max and Naruto searched each other's eyes looking for any sign of hesitation or doubt but when neither found any they were quick to continue though as their lips were only one push away two large growls snapped them out of their daze.

Their eyes traveling downwards resting on their stomachs and instantly realizing what the origin of that noise happened to be, their heads both rose back up. looking back at one another they once again started laughing, the blushes they had, still very much present though both were now laughing rather bashfully, resting their forehead against one another for a few moments, just enjoying the other persons laughter.

"I guess our stomachs can't wait any longer"

Max stated, shifting her body so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, Naruto following her actions, taking a seat beside her.

"Though the food might be a bit on the cold side" She continued.

"That's alright, I wasn't expecting a gourmet meal to come out of that cafeteria, if I wanted good food I would've taken us to the two whales diner, just a little way from here."

"O-oh! That brings back memories"

Before Max knew it, the words escaped from her lips and she found herself instantly regretting it, as memories of past times assaulted her mind and guilt quickly followed

"You've been there before?"

"Y-yes, once or twice, no big deal"

She was inwardly kicking herself for the mistake

 _Argh! My stupid mouth going to get me in trouble one of these days. I-I wonder if Joyce is still working there. Or maybe I'd even see Chloe if I went there..._

Before she could get lost in her thoughts further she was pulled from them by a sensation on her forehead. Coming back to the present she saw Naruto crouched in front of her, an outstretched hand holding one of the two burgers she had purchased while both his index finger and middle finger were pressed against the center of her forehead.

"Tell me, where did you go just now Caulfield?"

Naruto questioned, smiling curiously towards Max.

"Nowhere special really, anyways let's dig in!"

 _Oh, dog I must've been so out of it especially after, oh double dog, what was I going to do, what were we about to do?!_

Luckily Max was able to keep the inner battle that was raging between her from showing as she snuck glances at Naruto as he dug into the cold burger and chips.

 _Maybe he does have feelings for m-me I mean, argh, this is all so confusing. I should just ask him now, yeah that's what I'll do. B-but what if he says no, I-I don't want to ruin things between us, what if he starts avoiding me... No, I can't think like that, I'm going to do it!_

"N-Naruto! I mean Naruto"

"Yes Max, is there something wrong? You can tell me if there is"

"There's something I've wanted to ask you know for a long time."

"Something you wanted to ask me? Alright then."

"W-well, it's just, I-I've come to really enjoy the time we've spent together."

"I have as well, what's this all about?"

"Naruto, I think I-I lov-"

Before Max could get the words out of her mouth a soft knock came from the other side of her door.

"I'll get it!"

Shooting to her feet Max made her way to the door, but before opening the door, she took a few long breaths, trying to calm herself.

When the freckled photographer swung the door open she came face to face with another person she had not met before though, instead of the predatory vibe that rolled off of Victoria, she was feeling more calming and kinder nature.

The teen before Max was almost the same height as her, if just an inch shorter, she had dirty blond hair, tied up into a large bun, while she let the front fall naturally, and framing her face with two bangs.

She had hazel eyes and full lips with a button nose, her eyes were shadowed as if she lacked sleep. She had a golden cross hanging around her neck. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt with short black sleeves, glancing over the shirt itself Max noticed the words "Jesus is my rock and that's how I roll" plastered in bold black letters. With a pair of black jeans and sneakers.

"O-Oh! You answered, hi I'm Kate Marsh your neighbor from across the hall just over there"

She smiled sweetly at Max, pointing at the door just diagonal from Max's room.

"I see, Hi I'm Max Caulfield and well, I'm your new neighbor"

Before either of the two could further the conversation, Naruto appeared behind Max, opening the door further, curious as to who she was talking to.

"Who are you talking to Max"

Naruto forced out through a mouthful of chips.

"Naruto? / Naruto?"

Both Max and the now identified Kate asked, surprised at his sudden appearance though it was clear Kate was more so surprised than Max.

"The one and only!"

"So, this is where you've been hiding, I was curious as to where you'd gotten to, you've never missed one of our Tea meetups before."

"Crap! I'm so sorry Kate I totally spaced, I'll make it up to you I promise."

"That's alright Naruto."

"You're literally a saint Kate!"

"You're sweet Naruto but I'm just being a good friend"

"Oh, hey! You're wearing the shirt I got for you and here I explicitly remember someone saying they couldn't possibly wear that"

"Y-Yes well, I thought, seeing as we've barely seen each other since the break I would surprise you by wearing this at our usual tea meetup, a-and my sisters urged me to, t-though only once I arrived at the dorm."

"I always did like those two."

"Yes, I quite like them myself. They look forward to the next time we all get together."

Kate giggled out, remembering the amazing time all four of them had gone for ice cream. The laughing stopped and her smile quickly disappeared at the events that followed with her mother's disapproval.

"Kate, are you alright?"

Naruto asked step around Max, approaching the young Christian.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. well I've taken up enough of your time, the both of you."

Before Kate could retreat to her room Max called out to her.

"Wait! You don't have to leave, maybe the three of us can all have some tea? U-unless it's just something the two of you do together"

Max began to hesitate.

"Of course not, the more the merrier but I'd hate to impose"

Came Kate's sweet and polite reply.

"Of course, you're not, let's go grab your set and meet back here"

"Wonderful, I even brought a new blend I thought we could try."

"Look at you being all adventurous l"

Naruto joked earning a soft slap from Kate and a small "oh, hush you" as they disappeared to a  
room just two doors down from Max.

If there was a single soul present in the hallway outside of room 219 they would've been exposed to almost constant laughter emanating from the occupants of said room.

"So, let me get this straight, somehow you managed to dye the whole football team's jerseys hot pink without a single person ever linking it back to you?"

Max asked, visibly shaking as she was still holding back her laughter from Kate's retelling of one of Naruto's many pranks.

"Many had their suspicions but none of them stuck, they don't call me the prankster king for nothing"

Naruto boasted, puffing out his chest in a sense of pride.

"That wasn't even one of my top ten pranks, this one time- "

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, a grim expression appeared on his face, as a shiver of pure dread ran down his spine, as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go, something important came up."

Without even waiting for a response Naruto was out the door faster than either of the two girls thought humanly possible.

"W-what was that about?"

Max asked the only other person occupying her room, who looked equally confused.

"I'm not sure, this has never happened before but I'm sure whatever it is, it must be important. Oh my, where did the time go?"

Kate exclaimed, as she glanced at the digital clock on Max's desk.

"Wow, I didn't even notice it had gotten so late. This was fun, we should definitely do it again sometime"

Max suggested, as she walked Kate back to her dorm room, with the tea set the young Christian had brought over in hand.

"Most definitely"

Kate replied in a rather cheery tone of voice.

With a short goodbye, Max returned to her room to ponder where Naruto had left abruptly, as Kate disappeared into her bedroom to prepare herself for returning classes starting up tomorrow.

 **With Naruto**

After exiting the dorm room, Naruto quickly scanned the front of the dorm, deeming it secluded enough he focused on the jerking sensation in the back of his mind from an activated Hiraishin seal. Naruto began channeling Chakra, activating the seal, allowing himself to be pulled but the tugging sensation till he completely disappeared from the courtyard, leaving nothing but a bright yellow flash indicating he was ever there but that also quickly disappeared.

Had Naruto not been in such a panic he would've extended his senses, discovering he wasn't exactly alone when he activated his Hiraishin, unfortunately his mind was running through countless scenarios as to why Chloe would have activated the seal he had given her, all of them ending with Naruto arriving only to find the blue haired punk lifeless or close to.

Eyes widened in shock at what they had witnessed, before the figure they belonged to, clad in the darkness of the night disappeared into the roof's entrance to the girl's dorm.

 _ **Undisclosed alleyway**_

As Naruto took in his new surroundings, he quickly realized he was in the middle of a dark alleyway. filing that information away, Naruto almost immediately spotted Chloe, she didn't seem to notice his presence as she was occupied with pacing back and forth on the sidewalk.

Naruto could tell from her face alone she was clearly panicked but thankfully alive he noted, as he silently approached her, he noticed her head snap to the direction of faint sirens off in the distances, which only assured him that something was indeed wrong.

"Where is he, where is he, where is he? he said he'd be here if I just smeared some blood onto my stupid wrist, did I fuck this up somehow? Maybe I should use more blood"

"Chloe"

Naruto hesitantly spoke, finally announcing his presence as he placed a cautious hand on the shorter teen's shoulder. This course of action seemed to be the wrong move as the only answer Naruto received from Chloe was a panicked strike, aimed for his nose, thankful for the years of training he had undergone and the much faster enemies Naruto was used to fighting, her effortlessly evaded the strike.

"Naruto?! Where the hell were you and why are you sneaking up on me?! I could've broken your nose!"

Chloe exclaimed, clearly upset over the fright Naruto had caused her.

"Right, I'm sure you could've. More importantly what's the matter, why did you activate my seal?"

Naruto asked confused but still on high alert, reminding Chloe of the situation she was currently in.

"Quick this way!"

She spoke urgently, dragging the young sage back into the dark alleyway.

When Naruto's eyes soon adjusted to the lack of light at the far end of the alleyway he almost immediately noticed a pair of legs jutting out from the other side of a large dumpster, belonging to either of the buildings forming the alleyway. Seeing how eerily still they were, Naruto rushed ahead of Chloe.

"Rachel? Chloe what happened to... Who is this?"

Reaching the body, Naruto was shocked to see the face of an unknown man, a little older than both Naruto and Chloe.

"Just some random dude who couldn't take no for an answer"

"What happened to him?"

"Well..."

As Chloe hesitated to answer his questions, Naruto checked over the unconscious man, worried for his health. Diligently surveying the man's body Naruto couldn't see anything wrong with him at first, which was thanks to the lack of light reaching their location. Upon closer inspection of the man's head, Naruto soon realized the amount of blood that seemed to be flowing from the back of it, and prominent marks around his neck as if gripped with immense force, as if someone had grabbed him by the throat and violently smashed his head against the brick wall he was leaning against, which Naruto realized might be a safe assumption, as he angled his head upwards, above the body and took notice to the series spider web cracks lining the wall.

"It was Rachel."

Chloe squeaked out, seeing the gears turning in Naruto's head and guessing it was only a matter of seconds before he figured it out.

"What do you mean 'It was Rachel'?"

"Well I don't know, it was Rachel but there was something definitely wrong with her"

"Chloe, I am going to need more information than that, calm down, and tell me everything that happened."

 **FLASH BACK**

Exiting the club through one of its fire exits Rachel Found herself in a secluded alleyway, away from all the noise and people. Leaning against the wall opposite of the door she just came through, Rachel desperately tried to catch her breath as a cold sweat made its way down her back.

 _What's happening to me?! It feels like I'm underwater but my whole body is on fire._

Before she could continue her inner thoughts, the sound of the clubs back door slamming open and hitting the alley wall caused Rachel to grab her head in pain for a brief moment.

"Yo Rach! what was that all about? We just got here, I'm not even buzzed right now"

Came the all too familiar voice of one Chloe price as she entered the alleyway.

"I-I just needed some air Chlo, go back inside, I'll meet you in there shortly"

"Nah, I could use a smoke and by the looks of it so could you"

Chloe stated as she, pulled out a cigarette case, containing multiple rolled joints. Which she quickly selected one and proceeded to light and indulge in. After a few intakes, Chloe held out the joint, urging Rachel to take it.

As Rachel grasped the joint a sudden pain shot through her whole body causing her to recoil in pain and dropping the concert cigarette before collapsing against the brick wall.

"Holy shit! Rachel, what's the matter?!"

Chloe exclaimed, as she rushed to her friend's side. Worry clearly evident on her face as she knelt beside Rachel.

"I-I don't know, everything feels like it's on fire"

Hearing this, Chloe placed her right hand upon Rachel's forehead only to recoil in surprise at the amount of heat emanating from her skin.

"You're really hot!"

"T-Tell me some-something I don't know"

Rachel stuttered out, struggling to laugh at her own joke.

"This is serious Rachel, you're practically on fire, I'm going to call for help"

"P-please don't call for an ambulance, I'll be fine"

"I'm not calling a hospital"

"Then who are calling?"

Rachel asked, clearly confused at Chloe's response as the blue haired teen raised her phone to her ear, waiting for whoever it is she was calling to pick up.

"Naruto, and there's no signal, lousy piece of sh- "

"Naruto?! C-Chloe I don't think your boyfriend is the best person to handle this kind of situation"

"I think he might be THE only one who can help right now"

Chloe cursed as she once again received nothing but a flat tone

"Rachel, sit tight alright, I'm going to see if I can get some service"

Not waiting for a reply Chloe stormed out of the alleyway, till she was standing on the footpath, careful not to venture too far away from Rachel just in case her condition worsened.

Dialing Naruto's number Chloe grew more impatient with each dialing tone as she waited for the young sage to answer. Her frustration and fear exploded when the sound of Naruto's voicemail rang through her ear, the feelings only doubled when she repeated the process of calling and only reaching the automated system.

"Argh! Where the fuck are you? come on pick up."

"Naruto! I don't know what to do, it's Rachel, I-I think it's that Chakra poisoning you mentioned or whatever, I don't know, just, you need to get your ass here now. Please I'm scared."

As soon as Chloe finished recording her message for the 6th time, she was once again punching in Naruto's number with the intent to try once again before Rachel's voice broke through the noise of the busy street life.

"I-I said no, let me go creep!"

"Rachel!"

Rushing back into the alleyway Chloe was greeted to the site of a figure looming over Rachel, rushing forward without a moment's thought, Chloe got between Rachel and the stranger, shoving the person roughly aside.

"Hey what the hell"

Shouted the older male Chloe had just shoulder slammed.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you no means no? Now Get lost loser"

Chloe replied, as she flipped off the stunned stranger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Me and that hot babe behind you were just about to head back to mine before you interrupted us, though, now that I get a look at ya, you're welcome to tag along"

"You've got a left hand, use it douchebag and she is with me"

Quickly Chloe check over Rachel, who at this point hadn't said a word nor bothered to look up from the ground, finding her shoes at this point to be more interesting, though Chloe quickly noticed Rachel's knuckles were incredibly pale as she was clenching them with what Chloe could tell was some incredible amount of force but the Blue haired punk quickly brushed that fact aside as she noticed the aspiring model seemed to be shaking from what she assumed was fear.

Grabbing her hand gentle Chloe began to pull Rachel away from the stranger and towards the footpath but before they could get more than a few steps past him, he quickly grasped Rachel's free hand effectively stopping both girls.

"What's the rush? I don't mind a little girl on-"

As he started speaking Chloe had released Rachel's hand, turning around to the man, ready to release a flurry of insults and deck him but before she could raise her clenched fist and before he could finish his sentence, an enraged shout drained out everything around them, the muffled sound of the loud music emanating from the building beside them, even the sound of the late-night traffic. What followed shortly after will stay with Chloe for rest of her life.

A delicate fist made contact with the man's jaw and to Chloe it was like the whole world was moving at a snail's pace, the man was lifted from the ground and suddenly the spot he once occupied was vacated as a loud thud sounded from the end of the alley way.

Peeling her eyes away from the now prone form of the stranger Chloe's mind soon caught up with her as she pieced together what just happened.

"Uh, R-Rachel... H-hell of a right hook"

Chloe nervously joked as she rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder, she quickly retracted her hand when she noticed Rachel flinch at the contact but after shaking of her initial fear of the power displayed by said blonde. She once again placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned Amber towards herself.

"What the hell was that abou-oof"

Chloe found herself knocked into the wall behind her, on her knees as her back burned from the impact from the wall, gasping for air as if someone had taken a bat to her stomach. Craning her head up she stared into Rachel's eyes, wide in horror at what she had just done.

"Rachel, I-It's o-okay, I-I'm fine"

But the blonde didn't seem to hear anything Chloe had just said and instead fled from the alleyway.

"Rach-"

Chloe tried to call out to her but was unsuccessfully as she broke out into a coughing fit.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"That's pretty much what happened before I activated the seal"

"Dammit, I knew something like this would happen, I've got to get to her and stop her before she becomes even more out of control"

Naruto cursed, punching the ground, causing spider web cracks to appear.

"Did you see where she ran off to?"

"N-no I didn't, she laid me out pretty good."

"No matter, I'll find her"

With that said, Naruto's hands blurred slightly before a shadow clone exploded into existence, in that exact moment the real Naruto ceased to be, the only evidence that he was there at all was the smoke from the Jutsu, trailing off in the direction Naruto seemed to be headed.

"Everything's going to be alright isn't it?"

Asked Chloe, obviously worried, though for who's sake exactly the clone couldn't tell.

"You know boss, he's not one to give up on his friends."

Clone Naruto answered in hopes of comforting the blue haired teen.

"Is he going to hurt Rachel?"

"No, you know him, he'd rather die than willingly hurt one of you."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel any better"

Chloe admitted, not wanting either Rachel or Naruto to come to any serious harm.

"I know."

was all the clone said before brushing past Chloe, towards the fallen stranger at the other end of the alleyway.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Currently Naruto was seated atop one of the many roofs spanning the area, gathering Nature Chakra, as well as reaching out to better locate Rachel.

 _ **Do you really think Sage Mode is necessary here?**_

 _Better safe than sorry, I can't really take any chances with a half-baked_ Jinchūriki, you remember those brothers you swallowed.

 _ **Don't remind me, though I suggest you hurry it up, that human must be in incredible pain right now, with my Chakra coursing through her body, trying to tear her apart and escape.**_

 _I know you've, told me on multiple occasions._

 _ **It would've been best if you hadn't interfered that night and let everything run its course**_

 _And What Just let her die?!_

 _ **Exactly, you could've just walked away.**_

 _I can't believe what you're saying right now! I had the power to help her, a friend, so that's exactly what I did, I saved her, it's kind of my thing._

 _ **You and that blue haired human were selfish**_

Kurama stated, enraging Naruto even more than he already was from the situation at hand.

 _Selfish?! I-I was ready to sacrifice everything to save her, not for me, but for her and Chloe, she didn't deserve to lose another of her loved ones and Rachel didn't deserve to die like that. Are you saying that instead of having a second chance at life she'd be better off dead?!_

 _ **Because of the both of you, right now she's scared, alone, angry, and in the most excruciating pain of her life, not to mention she could still ruin someone's life right now, she almost did, it would've been easy for her to have killed that human back at the alleyway and if she had lost control sooner, you might've come upon your precious blue haired woman ripped apart by her best friend in some alleyway. So yes, I do believe it would've been better off if she had died.**_

At that Naruto fell speechless, thinking about all the different outcomes tonight might've went and what could still happen, his anxiety growing more and more, before he could completely drown himself in self-loathing, Kurama's voice snapped him back into reality.

 _ **There, do you feel it? She's not too far away, hurry up and make this right.**_

Not bothering to answer Naruto, in his sage mode, sprang into action and took off to where he felt Kurama's Chakra spike.

 **FEW MOMENTS LATER**

As Naruto arrived at where he felt Kurama's Chakra flare, he soon noticed the area in which he arrived in was the center of a park and standing before him was Rachel, back facing him but the most noticeable feature was the Chakra cloak bubbling around her person, her skin, reddened to a painful extent, as two tails swayed behind her in a nonexistent wind.

"Rachel, everything's going to be alright, I'm here to help."

As Rachel turned around, Naruto was heartbroken upon seeing her expression, tears were freely falling down her face though as they rolled off her chin, they almost instantly evaporated from the heat of the cloak, her face was torn between a snarl and a fear-stricken expression. Her right eye was her usual blue while her left was a blood red with a slit shaped pupil. Her hair was standing on end, a very untamed wild nature to it.

"Rachel, it's me Naruto, can you understand me?"

Rachel didn't respond to Naruto's question, rather she just continued to watch him closely.

"Chloe called me, she's worried about you, we both are, I'm sorry this happened, it's all my fault, I'm going to make this right, I promise, you just need to calm down alright?"

" **C** h **l** o **e is w** o **rr** i **ed? b** ut I **hu** r **t h** er, **I d** i **d** n' **t m** e **a** n **to** I w **as j** us **t** s **o angry. Ev** er **ythin** g...E **ve** ryt **hi** ng"

"What is it Rachel?"

" **Everything hurts!"**

Screamed Rachel, collapsing to her knees in pain, her clawed hands wrapping around her body in an attempt to comfort herself.

Forgetting everything, Naruto quickly rushed to Rachel's position intending to help her,

"Rachel, I know you're scared right now, trust me I've been right where you are, your senses are heightened you're hearing, seeing, smelling things you normally wouldn't, your strength is doubled but more importantly your emotions are running wild, anger being the most prominent but things are going to be alright that's a promise of a lifetime"

As Naruto finished his speech, he was upon Rachel's trembling form, eyes squarely locked on his, fear, anger, flickering over her visage but his speech had seemed to reach her, her pupils flickering between their thinned and normal form, though he was still concerned about her left eye which still held its crimson color.

Reaching out to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as well begin the process of draining the Kyuubi chakra from her body. Naruto pushed just enough chakra into his eyes to morph them into their Rinnegan form.

Almost instantly he realized this as a mistake as the change didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, which seemed to trigger some primal fear from either her or the chakra itself. As fast as he could Naruto brought his hands into a X-guard in front of his chest effectively absorbing the blow from the sudden attack launched by Kyuubified Rachel but his hearing did pick up on the sound of bones breaking.

The attack itself hadn't hurt Naruto as much as he thought it would, which confused him as he heard the sickening snap of bones, but the force behind the punch had propelled him back to his original point, where he had landed upon arriving in the park.

Taking a moment to look over his slightly numb limbs he soon realised that, apart from the numbness they were perfectly fine, which further confused him, shaking his head free from the confusion, Naruto brought his attention back to Rachel, and as soon as his eyes landed on

her, he blanched, the arm which she had used to attack him was hanging loosely by her side, clearly broken in multiple places, as bone was misplaced and clearly forming bumps up her arm, almost breaking the skin. He quickly relaxed, if only slightly as he saw the Kyuubi's chakra already healing her arm, the bumps retreating, leaving a perfect, undamaged limb.

 _ **Kit, her bones can't handle my Chakra let alone the force with which it's putting behind her attacks. Her body's going to shred itself apart if you fight her before my chakra does it for her.**_

 _Don't you think I see that! I'll handle it_

Before either could continue their inner discussion, Rachel was upon Naruto, arm already poised to strike again, this time Naruto was prepared as he contorted his body, effectively dodging the blow.

As Rachel's body touched back down on solid ground from it's previous elevated position, she quickly fell down onto one knee, the ankle which she used to propel herself towards Naruto, clearly shattered if it's oddly limp form was anything to go by.

Seeing this Naruto instantly righted himself before joining Rachel on one knee, concern flaring even more, his second mistake, before he could react, Kyuubi-Rachel connected a devastating uppercut to Naruto's chin, again causing a sickening crunch to resonate between the two.

Seeing the attack Naruto realized he couldn't completely dodge the attack so he decided to at least soften the blow for both himself and Rachel's benefit by leaning back and following the attacks trajectory, offering little resistance.

Continuing through with his idea, Naruto used his hands against the park floor effectively spring boarding, gaining distance further from Rachel as she allowed her wrist to once again heal itself, the wince from both her ankle and wrist righting themselves didn't go unnoticed by Naruto causing his guilt to sky rocket.

 _ **You call this handling it? You've fought stronger opponents this should be a walk in the park for you.**_

 _They could take just as much as they dished out but one wrong move here and I could seriously hurt her_

 _ **She's already in more pain than she can handle, right now she doesn't need Naruto her friend she needs Naruto the leaf Shinobi.**_

Hearing this seemed to resonate with Naruto as his expression hardened. Forming a single chakra tail, Naruto used this extra appendage by sending it rocketing towards the still down Rachel entrapping her and bringing her before him.

"I'm sorry for all of this Rachel, you deserve better"

Striking her just enough to daze her, as she was gagging on the air forcefully expelled from her lungs, Naruto ordered his tail to Dissipate, while catching Rachel at the same time.

As he began extracting the Chakra, Naruto was surprised about the potency of said Chakra, which caused his own, smaller pupils, thanks to the Rinnegan, to become slitted themselves.

As Naruto came closer and closer to the end of the process, he was mildly surprised, but not unprepared for the last-ditch effort from Rachel to try and escape her capture, the kyuubi's chakra spiking and enhancing a sloppy haymaker. Using the collected chakra Naruto met fist with palm, catching and entrapping said fist as he finished extracting the Chakra.

 _I think I got it all, though I'm not used to using these eye's abilities so i can't be sure._

Naruto said more to himself than anyone else though Kurama decided to through in his two cents

 _ **I suggest you place that damned shodai necklace on her just in case you missed some, it'll help reign in the chakra so she can better control herself, if and when the need arises.**_

 _You think there's a chance it might return?_

Naruto asked unsure of what kurama was saying

 _ **You said it yourself, you're you lack the control over the sage's eyes and with the abundance of chakra and nature chakra in this world, it wouldn't take long for any embers left behind to turn into a strong flame, not to mention tailed beast Chakra tends to leave ever lasting effects on the user, like my annoying tanuki brother and his Container, even after he was freed, that sand shinobi retained his magnetism chakra that originally Belonged to Shukaku. Also I imagine if I were to be destroyed, reforming would only take half the time then it would if we were back in the elemental nations.**_

 _Alright, if it'll help keep her safe I'll do just that._

 _ **And kit, you know you're going to have to explain this to her, not just what happened to her but your part in all this.**_

 _I-I know._

With that done Naruto grabbed the now unconscious Rachel quickly placing his necklace around her and disappearing via shunshin.

Moments later, both Naruto and Rachel were standing inside Chloe's room inside Naruto's home. Quickly scanning his new surroundings, Naruto caught the sight of a distressed Chloe, joint intertwined between her fingers as she was, seated on her windowsill.

"Chloe."

Catching her off guard, Chloe quickly caught herself from falling before tossing the roach out the window and scrambling to Naruto and Rachel's side.

"H-How is she, she's, she's not d-"

"No, she's alive."

"G-Good. Um, is she going to be okay?"

"I can't say but one way or another, things aren't going to be the same."

Naruto stated, walking past Chloe, Placing Rachel onto the blue punk's bed.

"What do you mean?"

"What's happened to her is my fault, I-"

"This isn't just your fault! I know what you did, you did for me and for Rachel, so this is my fault and I am not about to let you start blaming yourself"

"No Chloe, all this was my fault, I chose to save her and that makes her my responsibility and I chose to be a coward and not tell her what I had done and because of that choice she lost control and hurt you and that man. So, I'm going to make this right."

As Naruto said this, his bangs shadowed his eyes, slightly scaring Chloe of the sudden change in air.

"W-What are you going to do?"

Subconsciously Chloe's body moved in between Naruto and the downed Rachel. At this question. Naruto with a heavy sigh, met Chloe's gaze with his own tired gaze.

 **AN: BOOM CLIFF HANGER, I KNOW I KNOW, ASSHOLE MOVE BUT I FELT IT WOULD CREATE ATMOSPHERE AND I FEEL A BIT MISCHIEVOUS ON MY BIRTHDAY. PLEASE LEAVE A MUCH-NEEDED REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU LIKED OR DIDN'T LIKE AND I'LL WORK ON FIXING THAT TO BETTER MYSELF AND THIS STORY AND IF YOU'RE UP FOR IT I COULD USE HELP WITH THIS STORY BETA READING OR CONTRIBUTING TO GET THIS OUT SOONER TO YOU ALL.**

 **QUE OUTRO!~~~~~~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HEY THERE PEEPS OF THE WORLD WIDE WEB! I HOPE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS, YOU ALL DESERVE IT AND I HOPE YOU HAVE SOME AWESOME PLANS FOR A NEW YEARS CELEBRATION! I'LL BE WAITING FOR MY INVITE HAHA BUT SERIOUSLY THANK YOU ALL TO WAITING, HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALMENT, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IF YOU ALL THINK THERE'S SOMETHING I COULD'VE DONE DIFFERENT OR CHANGED HELL IF THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TRASH PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENT SECTION OR HEAD ON OVER TO THE DISCORD I MADE FOR THIS FAN-FICTION.**

 **: / / discord . g g / YrYKgZV**

 **WITH THAT SAID I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**

 **QUE INTRO!**

* * *

 _ **Next Day - School Grounds**_

As Both Max and Kate made their way from the assembly, welcoming returning and new students both girls couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed at the prospect of actually attending such a prestigious academy.

"Wowsers, I didn't think there would be so many people, like I knew this place was popular but just wow, it really puts things in perspective." Came a rather exasperated Max Caulfield. As she gripped the strap of her messenger back just a little bit tighter.

"I know, I'm kind of scared, I've never been away from home before and things just seem a bit much" Came the shy voice of Kate, though she was clearly anxious about the whole thing.

"Did you see Naruto at all? He said we were going to meet up before the assembly and try to get a seat together but I couldn't find him" Max asked, turning slightly to better face Kate.

"No, I haven't seen him all morning, although if he is here, Victoria might know where he is." Stated Kate, but Max noticed the scared tone she took when mentioning the blonde.

"Victoria? I didn't know Naruto and her were friends."

"They are, he's one of the few people she seems to trust in this school besides those two girls that follow her around and Nathan." Kate explained, for some unknown reason to Max, Kate took on an even more worried tone when mentioning Nathan.

"Are you alright Kate?"

"Y-yeah I'm alright, just, I really shouldn't say this, I should never judge someone, that's not my place but..Nathan is a bad person." as she finished her sentence, Kate's legs became unwilling to move, as she stared at her feet, looking almost ashamed of what she said.

"K-Kate, you're allowed to dislike someone, that's your right, no one is going to think any less of you and I am sure if Kate, the saint of Blackwell dislikes someone then there must be a really good reason as to why." the hipster photographer reassured, placing a hand on the religious teen's shoulder.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so and if Naruto was here, I'm sure he'd say the very same thing"

"If Naruto was here, I'm sure he'd blow everything out of proportion like he always does, when trying to cheer someone up."

"I think you're right" Both teens giggling without restraint over their mutual friend.

"He's got one major hero complex that guy."

"You're right, like a real prince charming, from those story books" Kate innocently replied through her fit of giggles, causing both girls to momentarily cease their laughter to picture Naruto riding a horse, dressed in princely clothing. Only causing the both of them to laugh harder.

"M-my sides, they're hurting" Max struggled to say between labored breaths, leaning on Kate for support.

"O-oh dear Max, I-I'm so sorry" Kate tried to seem apologetic but failed, as she continued to laugh, even at the sight of max.

After both Max and Kate composed themselves, they continued to their dorms in a comfortable silence, small smiles still firmly stuck on their faces, a small giggle here and there along the way. As they approached the swimming pool, Max noticed Naruto ducking into the enclosed pool.

"Kate you go on ahead, I've got to take care of something alright?"

"Max, our classes are starting soon, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it" Before Kate could protest further Max made a dash for the pool doors, quickly ducking in before anyone noticed.

As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, Max Noticed Naruto by the pool's edge, one foot firmly placed on the edge of the pool while the other dangled in the air over the water as if he was going to just step out onto the water's surface.

"going for a dip? You might want to take your clothes off before going in" Max registered her own voice speaking out, both surprising Naruto and herself.

Naruto actually flailing to stay on dry land for a few moments before composing himself, though still facing away from the shorter brunette. "I didn't know you wanted me out of my clothes that much Max"

"Wha- no, I didn't mean it like that!" Max could feel the heat rising in her face and she knew if she was staring in a mirror right now her cheeks, maybe even her whole face would be as red as a tomato.

"Relax Max, I was just teasing. So, what're you doing here"

"I didn't see you all morning and I was worried, so when I saw you ducking into the pool, I figured something was up so I followed you"

"Huh, I must be getting rusty"

"Rusty?" Max repeated, as she approached the taller boy, standing beside him, as she took in his tired features.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You're clearly not fine, what aren't you telling me?" Max asked, fully facing the taller teen, worry evident in her tone.

"What would you do, if something you thought was right at the time, turned out to only make things worse and you don't know how to fix it."

"I don't understand, did something happen?"

"Just humor me"

"Well, I'd probably ask someone for help"

"That's just it, I don't think there is anyone here that can help me, and I just don't know what to do, I'm scared." Naruto's voice fell below a whisper, though Max heard him loud and clear.

"It's alright to be scared Naruto, as long as you don't give up, you told me that and I know if anyone can overcome their fears it's you" Placing her hand on Naruto's arm, she gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Max, I just really don't know about this time and it's not me i'm worried about, but the people my actions affected."

Before Max could pry into what he meant, Naruto placed his arm around her shoulders, throwing her a smile that didn't sit well with her, the smile itself not reaching his eyes but understanding he was doing it for her, she didn't push further. "Come on Maxi let's go, can't having you missing classes on your first day."

 _ **AFTER SCHOOL**_

As the final bell signalled the end of classes for the day, a stampede of restless teenage students made the daily mad rush to their evening plans or to just winding down with their friends, in a particular classroom filled with equipment commonly used for taking photographs sat Naruto, staring out into the sky as the students around him paid him no mind, intent on getting to where they need to go.

 _'Maybe things might've been better if I hadn't interfered that day.'_ before Naruto could continue in dwelling amongst his thoughts, a soft presence appeared beside him, looking at the source of the feeling, Naruto came face to face with Max and Kate.

"Naruto? Class finished already." Came the quiet and timid voice of Kate, as she held a black nondescript book to her chest, which Naruto assumed was her new "Project"

Looking around Naruto noticed class was indeed over, if the lack of students was anything to go by, there were a few dawdling or consulting with the teacher. Looking back at the two worried girls, Naruto put on his best foxy grin in hopes of easing their worries. "Of course, it is, sorry about that I got lost on the road of life." Naruto hated keeping things from those close to him but he couldn't risk dragging them into his mess.

Getting up Naruto collected his things and headed towards the door, Max and Kate conversing animatedly behind him, though as he was about to exit the classroom, he collided with a figure draped in a black hoodie with a pair of blue jeans torn at the knees, giving Naruto a rather familiar feeling. After both Naruto and the stranger righted themselves, the mysterious figure seemed surprised but soon that was replaced with curiosity and the figure peered past Naruto, taking in the sight of his companions.

"Hey there, sorry about that I wasn't really watching where I was- Hey!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, the hooded stranger's hand closed around his wrist, dragging him out of the room and down the hallway.

"What just happened?" Max asked, not looking for an answer or expecting one from the devoted Christian beside her.

 _ **WITH NARUTO**_

As Naruto continued to let this person in front of him drag him away, as he couldn't feel any ill intent from them, he quickly realized they were heading towards the school car park and as they reached the parking lot, he scanned the area for something familiar and almost instantly he found it, Chloe's beat up truck. "Chloe! What're you doing here, I thought you wanted to stay with Rachel. Is everything okay, she hasn't disappeared again has she?!"

As they approached the car, Naruto's nerves were on full alert, 'Chloe' hadn't said a single word and as they neared her truck, Naruto's worries became more and more visible as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat after she didn't acknowledge his concerns for their mutual friend.

"Are you alright? You've yet to say a single word to me. I know last night was rough but-" Before he continued talking, 'Chloe' abruptly released him, causing Naruto to briefly stop voicing his concerns, as she made her way towards the driver's side of the truck, Naruto pausing for a brief moment, before continuing to the passenger's side. Entering the truck while focusing on 'Chloe's' hooded figure, relaxed into the driver's seat "But we will get through this, the three of us."

As Naruto finished speaking, he noticed, 'Chloe' reach for her hood, though to his shock, instead of the short crop of blonde hair and the vibrant blue streaks he was expecting, he was greeted with long blonde locks falling free from the hold the hoodie placed over them. "Rachel?!"

"Yeah, um, hi Naruto" Came the rather timid reply from said blonde, the usual confidence found in everything she did was absent, her eyes failing to meet Naruto's, hands wringing the bottom of her jumper.

"What're you doing here, no I mean how are you, do you feel weird, in pain?" Naruto panicked, inspecting Rachel for any kind of signs, causing the blonde teen to smile, though Naruto immediately noticed it being forced. Before he could continue his questioning, she held up a hand.

"Just, wait okay? I'd rather not do this in our school's parking lot." and with that, she turned the key igniting the truck's engine before pulling out of the parking lot, disappearing down the road. Naruto for his part obeyed her wish, though every few minutes, shooting worried glances towards his friend, which went unnoticed by Rachel, her eyes focusing on the road but an inner battle raging behind those hazel eyes.

 _ **TEN MINUTES LATER**_

Turning off the main road Naruto realized where she had taken them. Obviously seeking privacy for whatever it was that was about to happen. "Rachel now that-" Again she cut him off with two simple words.

"Not yet" Was all she said, exiting the truck and without waiting for Naruto to respond or move she made her way up the dirt path, trusting he would soon join her at the destination, though Naruto had a feeling she didn't care whether he did or didn't. So, sighing, Naruto exited the vehicle, following the path Rachel had taken. As he reached top of the trail, Naruto was greeted by the familiar Lighthouse that overlooks the town he calls home, the same place where all this began, flashes of the first time he had met Chloe, overlapping his vision briefly.

Quickly finding Rachel sitting on the bench, eyes gazing out over the Ocean, searching it's vastness for some kind of answer to her problems, intent on join her Naruto continued his trek towards her but before he could close any more distance between them, his phone had gone off inside his pocket, reaching for it with the intent of turning it off in this important moment, he halted that action as he saw the display picture for Chloe take over his screen.

 _'She must've woken up and noticed Rachel isn't with where she should be, she must be freaking out'_ Answering the phone, Naruto sighed before he placed the device against his ear and as he guessed, Chloe's panicked voice blasted through the small device.

 _"Naruto! It's Rachel, she's gone and she took my truck! What're we going to do? She could be anywhere right now, fuck, hello?"_

"Chloe relax-"

 _"Don't tell me to fucking relax right now, she's out there somewhere right now sick, or whatever it is this chakra shit is doing to her and you're acting like it's no big deal! This is a hella big fucking deal!"_

"If you let me speak, I can tell you where she's gone." As he said that Naruto waited for a few moments, the line going quite almost instantly at those words. "Thank you. She's with me."

 _"Are you sure? What the hell is she even doing there with you, wait, where are you two right now"_

"Yes Chloe, I'm sure it's her, and we are at the lighthouse, she ambushed me after my last class and dragged me out here."

 _"Why would she take you out there, never mind that just don't go anywhere alright? I'm on my way."_

"Don't, she's brought me here for a reason and I'm going to see this through, don't worry okay, we'll be back before you know it." As he said this Naruto could hear Chloe sigh rather dramatically before he could hear the phone shuffling around, he could almost picture her pulling her hair out.

 _"Fine, just make sure you bring her back"_

"Will do ma'am"

 _"And Naruto"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Take care of yourself as well, from what you said that had happened when you found her, I just, this is all new ground for me, I'm scared for her, for you, for all of us"_ Naruto's expression softened hearing Chloe's admission, knowing all too well how stubborn she was when it came to how she really felt.

"Wow, the fearless Chloe Price scared? I can't believe it" Naruto joked, and smiled softly hearing her snort in amusement, the bleak tension dissipating.

 _"Don't have to be an Ass about it but... Thank you."_

"Any time." With that Naruto hung up the phone, putting it back into his pocket. As he focused back to the bench, he noticed Rachel's gaze had fallen on him, how long she had been looking over towards him he wasn't sure but as their eyes met, she quickly turned back to the view overlooking the ocean.

"Chloe sounds worried." Rachel commented as Naruto joined her at the bench.

"Yeah, I mean you did up and disappear on her- wait, you heard our conversation?" Naruto was genuinely surprised that she had managed to overhear their phone call, though as he thought about it his surprised quickly vanished. _'Of course, she overheard, all her senses must be going crazy right now.'_

Rachel cast her head low, finding a great interest in her lap, hands nervously wringing, Naruto could sense the waves of fear rolling off of her, the air between them growing thick with it. "Yeah, I heard. The thing is, for a while now, I don't know how to explain it, but I can hear things I shouldn't be able to, see more clearly, smell things, feel someone's, I don't know, just a lot of weird shit okay and that was fine, I was managing it, just trying to pretend it didn't exist and it was working but, but I noticed I was losing my shit over everything more and more, the night before last my father said something, I can't remember what and I just saw red, when I woke up yesterday morning neither of my parents said so much as a sentence between them, they couldn't even look me in the eye. When I made my way towards the kitchen, I noticed that the counter where I had been standing was cracked, I knew I must've lost my temper and struck it out of frustration, I just ran out of the house and found Chloe. Then last night happened an-" choking on her words, Naruto noticed her hands had turned white from the pressure she was putting into squeezing them, trying to regain some control in her emotions. Shuffling himself closer to Rachel, Naruto wrapper her in a one-armed hug, comforting her, hopefully giving her enough support to continue with her venting.

"Last night was Chloe's idea, she must've known something was wrong, she always knows when I have something on my mind." At this small statement a smile broke through her saddened features. "I went along with it hoping to take my mind off of what was happening to me but, all that noise, the smell, the atmosphere was too much for me so I made my way out back and Chloe being the best friend followed. Things were fine, until that ass-hole!" feeling Rachel's emotions fluctuate, Naruto tightened his hold on her, cooing her back into a more relaxed state.

"Thank you...He was just so annoying and arrogant, I lost my temper and, oh my god, I hurt him, I didn't mean it but it was like I wasn't myself, as if I was a bystander watching things unfold and Chloe, oh god I hurt her too, When I watched her fall to the floor, I thought I was going to be sick, the worst thing about this whole thing, I enjoyed it...The power I felt was just so intoxicating, I felt like I could do anything. That is until you showed up, I don't know what it is but when you appeared, I felt the power within me, it felt so desperate, so afraid." For the first time during this conversation, Rachel's eyes met Naruto's and they did not waver, they held, studying his pools of a soft royal purple, as she returned the hold, he had been providing her through this whole conversation.

"It wanted nothing but to run and hide, I felt it's fear, I could sense it was ready to fight to the death just for a chance to escape and at that moment, I felt relieved, I knew you were going to stop me, I wasn't going to hurt anyone anymore and when I realized that, I felt at peace, especially when my vision faded but the next thing I knew I was waking up in your bed with Chloe beside me, I was confused, scared, I had to get away from her, I still am, I'm a monster, I close my eyes and I see the other me staring back at me, waiting. Why, why didn't you just end it there?"

Releasing Rachel, Naruto stood up, stepping away from her, taking a moment to think about everything he had just heard, the question he himself has been wondering about from the very beginning. "I don't regret what I did and what I couldn't do, you're not a monster, you're just afraid, I can understand that, I-"

"How can you believe that?! After what I did, I can't be anything less than a monster, I hurt people, people close to me!" Shouted Rachel, still seated on the bench.

"I have to believe it! I have to believe we aren't what others see us as, what we think ourselves to be, that we're better than that. I have to, otherwise what have I been fighting for." After his outburst Naruto's body gave way from him, collapsing to the ground, pulling his knees towards himself, shocking Rachel out of her slump, never seeing this vulnerable side to her friend. Getting up from her seated position Rachel cautiously made her way towards the now seated Naruto.

 _ **'Kit, let me take it from here.'**_ Was the booming, yet soft voice of Kurama, Naruto didn't fight it, his inner self mirroring his physical form, curled up in Kurama's chamber as the newly minted Ten Tails Fox's Chakra washed over him.

Unbeknown to Rachel, as she approached Naruto, his eyes changed to a deep crimson red, with his pupil that of a cat's. When she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, she heard Naruto whisper something, and before she knew it her surroundings where replaced with a gleaming white backdrop on all sides.

As she began to panic, darting around trying to find out what was going on or just anything to let her know where she was, a mop of blond hair, darted past her, faster than she was expecting, slightly startling her, though when she turned towards the direction the blond-haired person went, she was again startled to find no one. Before should could begin to panic more, the same blond hair ran past her, though instead of belonging to a young man, her age.

the hair belonged to that of a younger teenager but again like the first person, they too disappeared. The same process repeated itself though the next figure Rachel was able to catch a glimpse of. The young boy had the brightest blond hair she had ever seen, natural or not, his hair was pulled back by what she could see to be green goggles, he was wearing a plain white T-shirt with an orange spiral plastered in the center, with an orange jumper tied around his waist and what looked to be matching pants, and blue sandals.

What drew her attention most was the young boy's features, a massive smile threatening to split his face but it was the familiar whisker marks she came to associate with Naruto which distracted her, which was enough to let the young boy disappear past her, though when she turned around, instead of the usual blank canvas she thought she'd see, she was startled to find an even younger blond boy, no older than six staring up at her.

"Who're you? I don't think you're supposed to be here." Came the small boys voice, knocking Rachel out of her thoughts. His head cocking to the side cutely, causing her to relax slightly.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to ask someone their name before giving your own and where is 'here?'" Rachel shot back, gesturing to the absolute nothingness, missing the hurt expression that flashed across the boy's face.

"What's it to you old hag?!" Shouted the young boy, catching Rachel off at the sudden anger.

" 'Old hag!' Why you brat, I'll have you know I'm only nineteen!" Exclaimed the taller blond, only getting a rather dramatic huff from the smaller blond. "Look, I just want to know where I am, can you possibly help me." Rachel asked, sincerity oozing from her words, hoping to get some modicum of sympathy from the boy.

"Argh! Fine, I'll help you." The boy shouted, after what seemed like quite the internal struggle.

"Yay! Thank you, I'm Rachel by the way, Rachel Amber" Beamed the high school actress, her worries disappearing more by the second.

The smile that spread across Rachel's features seemed to be contagious as the from that once married the little boys face was soon replaced with his own megawatt smile. "Nice to meet ya! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" As the name left his lips Rachel recoiled slightly by surprise, the boy's face being overshadowed by the visage of a much older Naruto, sporting the same smile.

Her shocked face was once again one of happiness as she beamed down at the younger Naruto, briefly laughing to herself at the predicament she found herself in and the fact that she was now staring down at and interacting with a younger version of her friend. 'Huh, he doesn't seem to have changed all that much from when he was a child. I can't wait to tell Chloe. Hmm, Blond suites him.'

"What's so funny?" Young Naruto questioned, cocking his head to the left, displaying his confusion.

"Nothing whatsoever" Rachel cooed, as the younger boy pulled on her heart strings. _'There's nothing I want to do more right now then to pinch his cheeks, he's so freaking cute!'_

"Oh kay...Well, ready?" Young Naruto asked, holding his hand out to Rachel, urging her to take it.

"Ready as I'll ever been. So, you never told me where it is we are"

"It'll make sense soon enough, if it doesn't whelp you're just an idiot" Commented Naruto, causing Rachel to once again shout at him but by then it was too late, as the older blond grabbed the child's hand, next thing Rachel knew, she was in a busy street, completely foreign to her, alone, no sign of Naruto but before she could further dwell on that information, a pink ball rolled passed her feet, a young girl chasing after it, but said young girl was stopped before she could retrieve her ball, a man hand placed his hand upon her shoulder effectively stopping her, Rachel assumed he was her father, while the young girl looked towards the older man in confusion, he stared at Rachel in what she could tell was pure unfiltered hatred.

Rachel even flinched under his gaze and was very much aware of the rest of the people who filled the streets all sharing that same look. The noise of the ball hitting the ground quickly broke Rachel out of her mini panic attack under the heated looks, quickly turning around, fearing someone had been able to sneak up on her intending on harming her, she was surprised and relieved to see the familiar form of the younger version of Naruto, staring at the ground. Still very much unnerved by the looks Rachel closed the small gap between them, aiming to hold the young boy, hoping he can explain the situation of her sudden appearance to these people but instead of meeting contact with the boy Rachel fell through him, collapsing to the ground. Looking back up from her downed position, she soon noticed that those looks of hatred weren't directed at herself but the smaller blond in front of her.

For a brief moment, that left Rachel disgusted in herself, she was relieved that those looks weren't on her anymore, before she could scold herself for those thoughts, she was pulled from them as Naruto sprinted away from the busy street. "Hey, wait!" But he didn't and soon the street changed. No longer were they in the streets of this unknown place, she was standing in what she assumed was Naruto's home, the young boy was lying on the bed staring up into nothing.

"We're alone now, want to tell me what the hell that was about, why were all those people looking at you like that, what did you do to them?" Unfortunately, she didn't get an answer, it was as if the blond boy couldn't hear her, which she assumed was the case as she was met with silence. A few minutes passed before tears started to fall from the kids face, eliciting a painful feeling to shoot through Rachel's body.

"What am I supposed to do if he can't see or hear me, I feel so useless, I-I, Wait where are you going now?!" The boy had Jumped from his bed, wiping the tears from his eyes and sprinting out his door. Once again, the scene changed and instead of buildings, she was surrounded by the wilderness, one side a beautiful lake the other just a vast ocean of trees, she quickly found Naruto by a fire next to the lake. Naruto was patiently waiting for three fish, she assumed he had caught, to cook.

For the duration of the process the two sat in silence, one diligently watching their dinner, the other doing anything to fill the passing minutes as she really didn't have anything to do other than observe the small boy, After what seemed like forever to Rachel, she huffed in exasperation as she was pulling her hand back and forth from Naruto's skull in boredom, it passing through him harmlessly, she had also changed seating positions a few times, her current spot being within the large campfire Naruto had set up, after finding out the fire as well as other objects in this world pass harmlessly right through her.

Caught off guard, Rachel watched as Naruto reach for her chest before simply bypassing her very being, though the embarrassed yelp that escaped her lips was very much real but that train of thought died immediately once a deliciously cooked fish was grasped in his hand as he retracted said limb.

"Argh, hasn't anyone heard of 'sharing is caring' I'm hella starving right now." The taller blond said more to herself than anyone present. Relaxing back into her sitting position, Rachel was back to spacing out, though not for long, as a loud scream sliced through the silence like a hot knife through butter, focusing back in on the situation, Rachel practically scrambled out of the fire as a new figure had appeared at their little camp. _'When in the hell did this old dude show up?!'_ She shouted internally.

"Wh-Who're you?!" Came the small yet clearly panicked voice of the only Uzumaki present.

"I'm-" Though before the older man could finish his sentence a loud growl cut him off, at first Rachel thought it might be some type of predator but the colouring of the aged man's cheeks told her otherwise. Neither Naruto or the elderly man said anything for a few moments, rather they both awkwardly stared at one another until Naruto broke out into laughter, prompting the old man to continue.

"Here Gramps!" Naruto exclaimed as he offered one of his fish to the man, who gratefully accepted with a grandfatherly smile and a 'thank you'.

Now with the initial shock over, Rachel took the time to properly observe the older gentleman: He had unruly white hair which was drastically retreating, obviously from his old age, as well as a matching Goatee. His eyes were a dark chocolate, directly underneath each eye were three lines running down towards the bottom of his cheek finishing just before his cheekbones. From what she could see of his body, he was incredibly lithe though there wasn't much to go off as he wore a whole body rode that didn't display a single piece of skin.

"Look at the stars-" Came the voice of the now dubbed Gramps, but as she came back into the conversation, the familiar white haze took over her vision, the most likely wise words from the elderly man dying with her sight.

What came next for Rachel, was a series of events throughout Naruto's life, some horrific some touching others heartbreaking but each one molding the young boy into the man she knew presently. With these events came memories she had no right knowing, sights no other person could ever believe, names that never once passed her lips, but right now none of that mattered as the information and feelings that assaulted her drowned out as all her senses were driven to their maximum, to the point where she didn't know what to think or feel.

Suddenly that experience stopped, she was once again standing back on the familiar cliff side overlooking Arcadia, the only thing that seemed to change was her position, she found herself hand in hand with Naruto who was watching her, searching her eyes, hoping to glimpse into her thoughts. As she returned the gaze, she could see the person in front of her, a dear friend she came to care about, nothing had changed physically, in however long they had been standing there, but the feelings she shared, the events she experienced together with Naruto had definitely opened her eyes to the kind of person he was.

"I know it hurts, the feeling of being different, the fear of waiting, hoping, praying that no one finds out, that your friends don't suddenly abandon you for something forced inside of you, that you had no control over. I also know how it feels when instead of abandoning you they accept you, they help you, reassure you, so all those fears you once held seem insignificant. I know bottling it up isn't going to help. All these things I know because I was once where you are right now and I'm telling you, you don't have to be afraid of being alone or hurting those closest to you, because I will always accept you and I will help you get this under control"

With his piece said, Naruto waited hand in hand for those words to sink in, for any kind of reaction from his friend standing in front of him. What he got was Rachel throwing herself into his chest, as tears began to freely fall from her eyes, staining his shirt. Without missing a beat, Naruto encased his arms around the quivering girl, comforting her and reassuring her that he meant every word he just.

Moments passed as the two stayed like that until her breathing evened out, when her breathing eased up and her chest rose and fell evenly, signalling she had fallen asleep Naruto easily picked her up in a princess carry before disappearing down the trail they had used upon arrival.

 _ **'Who were you trying to convince just then, her or you?'**_ Kurama questioned, having still been awake through the whole thing.

 _'I-I don't know, that's a good question'_ Naruto thought, his tone difficult to read even for Kurama, before the giant fox left Naruto to dwell on what had just transpired.

* * *

 **AN: SO THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN, AGAIN I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR COMMENTS AND IDEAS, EITHER HERE VIA REVIEWS OR OVER AT OUR DISCORD CHANNEL. OH! I AM ALSO LOOKING FORWARD TO ANY AND ALL GIFTS YOU AMAZING PEEPS MIGHT'VE SENT ME HAHA. HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY/NIGHT! I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
